


Beyond first impressions

by FuyukiHyou



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 62,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuyukiHyou/pseuds/FuyukiHyou
Summary: Netherfield Park is let at last! But what if the gentleman is not the cheerful Mr Bingley? What if a favour to a friend is not what brought Mr Darcy to Hertfordshire? What if Longbourne wasn't entailed to a pompous yet servile clergyman? What if the man with the militia is not such a two-faced smooth talker? Would the path to love be any easier?This is just a fun little Pride and Prejudice variation where the characters are a bit... not as we know them.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley, Others to be added as the story progresses., William Collins/Charlotte Lucas
Comments: 160
Kudos: 286





	1. First Impressions

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.

It was, at any rate, very much acknowledged by Mrs Frances Bennet of Longbourne. Therefore, as soon as she heard of a young gentleman from the north renting the neighbouring estate of Netherfield Park, he was promptly considered a property of one or other of her daughters. She felt no compunction in this because every other matron in and around Meryton would be thinking the same.

Hurrying home, she bustled through to the parlour where she knew she would find Mr Bennet. 

"Mr Bennet, have you heard? Netherfield Park is let at last!"  
Her husband assured her that he had not. And that was enough for the lady to proceed with her news.

"But it is. And I have had the news directly from the housekeeper Mrs Nichols just this morning."  
The fact that her husband had not answered never really stopped her before, nor did it do so now.  
"You must know, my dear, that he is a young gentleman from the north of England. And since he came down in a chaise and four to see the place on Monday, immediately taking up the lease upon inspection, he must be of considerable fortune. He is to take possession before Michaelmas."

"And what is our new neighbour's name?"

"Oh I haven't any clue yet. But more importantly, he is single! A young single gentleman of large fortune. Perhaps four or five thousand a year. To be sure, what a splendid thing for our girls." 

"How so? How can it affect them?"  
Mr Bennet was perfectly aware of said girls all listening with rapt attention on the other side of the door.

"How can you be so tiresome! He must marry one of them of course!"

"Is that his design in setting here? He will be a fool indeed to be travelling all the way south to marry one of my daughters without ever having known them."

Mr Bennet's keen sarcasm was, as always, completely missed by his wife.  
"Design! Nonsense, how can you talk so! He will surely fall in love with one of them. And therefore you must visit him at the earliest possible!"

"I see no occasion for that" he harrumphed. "You can go with the girls. Or send them by themselves. I do not want the young man to ingnore the girls in favour of your beauty." He added with a wry smile. 

"Oh you do flatter me my dear. But with five grown daughters, one must give over thinking about their own beauty. Nevertheless, you simply must go visit him as soon as possible". 

"It is more than..

"Consider your daughters dear! The Lucases will visit him as early as possible for the same. And so will the Longs. We cannot let them have the advantage! Not that there is much chance for that with the Lucases. But Mrs Long, I have no good opinion of her."

"Surely there is no need to draw up battle strategies dear. I will send him a note along with you heartily consenting him to fall for any of the girls. Perhaps I will even put in a good word for Lizzy. She has something more of quickness than her sisters."

"Why you always give her the preference, I will never know. She is not half as pretty as Jane. Or as lively as Lydia."

By now the girls' giggles and fidgeting were plainly heard and when he pulled open the door, their daughters all came tumbling into the room, breaking into a fresh bout of laughter.

"Oh mama, is handsome?" asked their youngest.

"Maybe he will attend the upcoming assembly." 

"One must strive to keep their minds occupied with higher thoughts. Not men and dancing."

"So papa, when are you to visit this new curiosity?" asked Lizzy.

"I don't see why I have to.."

"You have no compassion for my nerves! The lot of you!"

"Papa, perhaps you should. You are one of the principal land holders here, and the immediate neighbour of Netherfield Park" provided his eldest, Jane, while simultaneously ushering Mrs Bennet to a chair and trying to calm her.

Mrs Bennet continued to sigh and lament about how everyone was determined to ill use her.

"Depend upon it my dear, I will visit every new person you direct me to. Your nerves have been my old friends for all these years, and I do not intend to make an enemy out of them. But perhaps we should wait for him to arrive first before you usher me away to Netherfield." With a smile directed to his family after saying this, he quickly made his way to his study. Leaving behind his wife's loud exclamations over the new gentleman and his daughters' various queries.

Mr. Bennet was an odd a mixture of quick parts, sarcastic humour, reserve, and caprice. Mrs Bennet on the other hand was a woman of mean understanding, little information, and uncertain temper. When she was discontented she fancied herself nervous, and getting her daughters married was her primary concern. They could not be said to have great love for each other. Nevertheless, they were for the most part a happy family together with their five daughters.

___________________________

"Rich are you sure about this?"

"It is the best option we have for now. It was fortunate enough you reached there in time before it could get more complicated."

"But this.. surely.. there has to be a better alternative!" The usually calm man muttered.

"We don't know for sure what it was about. She'll be safe and away. And he will have a chance to prove his 'reformation' as he claims. Not much chance of that though, if you ask me. But that's why we have to. It gives us time Darce.. To tie up the loose ends, keep him under watch, and give her time to understand.."

"You will make sure she is comfortable?"  
Worry evident in every word that he spoke.

"She needs a mother's care and guidance, and you know how mother adores both her nieces. At any rate, us two won't be of much use here."

The silence that followed was tense. Making the minutes seem like hours.

"This had better work." He had said as he left Matlock house in London two nights ago. He was sure then that it was a task he could take on. 

Now though, seated in a chaise swaying on its way to Hertfordshire, he could not even look at the man sitting opposite to him without feeling like he was riding straight to hell.

____________________________

Author's note:  
This is my first ever attempt at a full length fiction, as well as a Pride and prejudice variation. Please feel free to leave opinions, suggestions and constructive criticism. They'll be very helpful.


	2. Family and Duties

Mr. Bennet was among the earliest of those who waited on the new gentleman. That evening, observing his second daughter employed in trimming a hat, he suddenly addressed her with:

"I hope Mr. Wickham will like it, Lizzy."

"We are not in a way to know what Mr. Wickham likes," said her mother resentfully, "since you refuse to tell us anything about the gentleman except his name."

"But you forget, mama," said Elizabeth, "that we shall meet him at the assemblies, and then we can know him as well as we want to."

"And what good will that do? I am sure Mrs Long and her two neices are even now planning on how best to gain his attention. And your father refuses to share any knowledge of what he may like!"

Mr Bennet was prevented from saying anything further since Kitty started coughing and Mrs Bennet promptly scolded her for it.

"When is your next ball to be, Lizzy?" asked Kitty, trying to divert the attention away from herself again.

"To-morrow fortnight."

"So it is," said Jane with a smile towards her mother "and what better place to get acquainted than at a ball, mama? Everyone is always happy there."

"It is so very romantic too" sighed Lydia. She was the youngest and only barely four and ten, yet she was the most like her mother.

Mary silently sighed in annoyance. She liked to think she was different from her sisters and she was sure that speculating and scheming about poor Mr Wickham was not a kind thing to do. She knew it was most likely the same in every household, but she comforted herself that at least had a better mind than them.

"You are quite correct Jane! Indeed you all do look particularly beautiful when dressed finely. And your father will introduce you at the ball itself! What an excellent father you have, girls!" said Mrs Bennet, all her previous complaints completely forgotten. "Lydia, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr. Wickham will dance with you at the next ball."

"Oh!" said Lydia stoutly, "I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I'm the tallest."

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon he would return Mr. Bennet's visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner. Everyone now being sufficiently placated, Mr Bennet escaped to his study while Jane and Lizzy slipped away upstairs.

The two oldest sisters, though with very different personalities, were very close. As soon as she stepped into the room Lizzy turned towards Jane with a teasing smile.

"What is it Lizzy?" she asked, collecting the books and assorted ribbons and small pieces of fabrics strewn across their bed, putting them away in their proper places.

"What better place to meet the dashing new gentleman than at a ball eh? I hope you are not expecting to find your prince at the ball like Cinderella." 

"You know that was just for mama Lizzy."

"Well, she will insist you look like a princess at the ball now. And it is your own doing you see." she laughed when Jane looked startled at that.

"Oh Lizzy! Why did I not think of that?! What am I to do now.."

Their banter continued and soon they were happily discussing the upcoming assembly, though not in the same light as their mother and youngest sisters.

_____________________

Three miles away from Longbourne, the mood of a certain gentleman in Netherfield was quite opposite. 

Darcy was very frustrated and disappointed. He was here in an inconsequential town, sharing a house with Wickham. 

When they were children, he had thought of him as a brother. They did grow up as brothers, given that Wickham was George Darcy's godson and his father had been very affectionate and attentive to the boy. Now though, he knew that Wickham was as dissolute on the inside as he was charming on the outside. Gambling, leaving debts with tradesmen, trifling with women, lying and cheating without a second thought, his list of faults were quite long.

He thought that he had seen the last of Wickham when he left with his four thousand pounds. But just this summer, he found him with Georgiana. Georgiana had never known about the dissolute ways of Wickham. She being more than ten years his junior, Darcy had shielded her from anything that he thought would make her precious heart sad. In her view, he was was dear George who had been so kind and affectionate to her all those years ago when her papa was still alive, and George and Will and her had been so happy together. It was easy for him to regain her good opinion. Darcy shuddered to think what Wickham's real motives were. 

He felt anger run through him again thinking of that meeting. His sister was only five and ten. And she had a very naive, trusting character. To see her in the company of Wickham had caused him pure panic. He was going to hurl him right out the closest window but seeing Georgiana's face stopped him cold.  
_She does not know..._ he thought. _She would not understand._

And that is how he landed in this predicament. It had all spiralled beyond saving that evening. Richard had come as soon as news could be sent to him. He was a lot more blunt and direct. Georgiana hardly could believe what she heard, though Richard never mentioned all the broken hearts and ruined characters Wickham had left behind in his wake. And Wickham, he began spinning his tale of how he repented and all he wanted was one final chance to make it right. And so he came to the only family he had ever known. Georgiana, without a doubt, believed him. Sheltered and loved as she was, she never could comprehend real evil in anyone, let alone her own dear childhood companion. She implored her brother to give George a chance. 

His cousin had finally come up with this harrowing ordeal of a 'plan'. Wickham had said that he wanted a little assistance to get a moderate estate since he wanted to start an honourable life. He had tried but law was simply too difficult for him. That was what he had claimed anyway. The cousins though thought it more likely that Wickham really just wanted to get his hands on Georgiana's considerable dowry.

"Well, he asked for assistance didn't he? So assist him you will. Though not in the way he expects." Richard had said with a strange look. He knew that look since they were children, and it never boded well in all his experience till now.

So here he was, teaching estate management to his father's godson. No one would see anything amiss with this arrangement. In fact, it would be a kindness on the part of Darcy of Pemberley. Even Georgiana was delighted with the plan.

"Just keep him away and under watch. I will deal with the rest here. If he truly is trying to turn over a new leaf, it does no harm to anyone. But I know better than that so we just need to wait till he slips up, and that he will." 

Truly, Wickham had seemed true to his words up till now. He was polite, and seemed eager to do whatever was expected of him. For his dear father's sake, Darcy hoped that perhaps he really might change. He would, at any rate, try to do whatever he could to help with his reformation. The problem was that he hated being here with every fibre in his being. 

At least the Netherfield manor in itself was charming. His friend had found it as soon as he asked if he knew of any modest country estate which was to be let. Maybe in a different world, Darcy thought, he would have been here happy in the company of his friend instead of how he came to be here now. 

He sighed silently, quitting the elegant but quite empty library. He was going upstairs to retire for the night when Wickham called out from the hallway. 

"What is it?"

"Some of the neighbours were here to visit, as you know. Do you not think we should return the courtesy?"

"Yes. Since you are the one officially leasing, you are master here now. It is right that you should return their visit. But I need not go, I feel a little unwell too." He didn't really. But he felt unequal to socialising at this time.

"Of course. And Darcy, Sir Lucas told me about the local assembly on tomorrow fortnight. He wants us to attend it you see, says it will be a good way to welcome new neighbors. I thought it polite to assure him we would be there."

"I do not see any harm in it." was all that Darcy could muster. Dancing and facing new society was the last thing he wanted. But it was needed of him, and he would do it.

_________________________

Author's note:  
Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this, and for all the encouragement. It is unbetaed so if you spot mistakes feel free to point them out, or if you just have some opinion to drop, please do.


	3. Reflections

Mrs. Bennet, with the assistance of her five daughters, was unsuccessful in drawing out from her husband any satisfactory description of Mr. Wickham. They were then obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of their neighbour, Lady Lucas. Her report was highly favourable. Sir William had been delighted with him. He was quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, he meant to be at the next assembly with his friend! Nothing could be more delightful! To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of Mr. Wickham's heart were entertained.

"If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield," said Mrs. Bennet to her husband, "and all the others equally well married, I shall have nothing to wish for."

In a few days Mr. Wickham returned Mr. Bennet's visit, but he did not meet the ladies. The ladies though saw enough of him from an upper window to know he wore a fashionable coat and rode a white horse, and presented a very charming profile indeed.

"Just like a prince!" Lydia had sighed, which the rest of the sisters didn't pay much attention to since Lydia was prone to swoon over handsome men much too often.

Finally, the day of the assembly was upon them, and everyone gathered in the hall were curious about Mr Wickham and his friend. And by the end of the assembly, everyone wondered at them being friends. They were so greatly contrasted!

Mr. Wickham was good-looking and gentlemanlike; he had roughishly charming features, and easy, graceful manners. He had an air of decided fashion. As soon as they arrived, Mr. Wickham soon acquainted himself with all the principal people in the room. He was lively and unreserved, danced every dance, was angry that the ball closed so early, and talked of wanting to give one himself at Netherfield.

Mr. Darcy had, upon his arrival, drawn the attention of the room by his fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien, and the report which was in general circulation within five minutes after his entrance, of his having ten thousand a year. He was looked at with great admiration for about half the evening, till his manners gave a disgust which turned the tide of his popularity; for he was discovered to be proud; to be above his company, and above being pleased. He refused to dance even once, and hardly spoke to anyone. He was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everybody hoped that he would never come there again

Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Bennet, whose dislike of his general behaviour was sharpened into particular resentment by his having slighted one of her daughters.

Due to gentlemen being scarce, Elizabeth had to sit down for two dances. Sometime during that, Mr. Darcy had been standing near enough for her to hear a conversation between him and Mr. Wickham, who came from the dance to press his friend to join it.

"Come, Darcy," said he, "I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this foreboding manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. There is not any woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," said Wickham with a small wry smile, "I never met with so many pleasant girls and several of them are uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet.

"Oh! She is a beautiful creature inded! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty. Shall I introduce you?"

"And is that all that matters? A pretty face and figure?" His voice sounded bitter even to himself. And Wickham's smile faltered for a moment.

"At any rate, she is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; you had better return to the dance, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr. Wickham walked off; and Elizabeth remained with no very cordial feelings toward Darcy. But she told the story with great spirit among her friends; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

The evening altogether passed off pleasantly to the whole family. Mrs. Bennet had seen Jane much admired by Mr. Wickham. He had danced with her twice. Jane's feelings were unknown and Elizabeth meant to ask her later that night, in the safety of their room. Mary had heard herself mentioned to Mr Wickham as the most accomplished girl in the neighbourhood; and Catherine and Lydia had danced every dance, which was all that they cared for at a ball. 

They returned in good spirits to Longbourn. They found Mr. Bennet still up with a book. He was curious about the event of the evening which had raised such splendid expectations. He had rather hoped that his wife would be disappointed in the stranger; but he soon found out that he had a different story to hear.

"Oh! my dear Mr. Bennet," she launched as soon as he was within sight "we have had a most excellent ball! Jane was so admired, nothing could be like it. Mr. Wickham thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice! Only think of that, my dear; he actually danced with her twice! and she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. First of all, he asked Miss Lucas. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her! But, however, he did not admire her at all; indeed....

"I refuse to hear of all his dances! Surely there is no need for that!" exclaimed her husband impatiently, "and nothing of laces either!"

That left only the gentlemen to be discussed. And as Mr Bennet was thoroughly tired of hearing of Mr Wickham for weeks, it left only the account of Mr Darcy. And so he was promptly told of the proud, disagreeable man and his behaviour towards Lizzy.

"But I can assure you," she added, "that Lizzy does not lose much by not suiting his fancy. Such a disagreeable, horrid man! So high and so conceited that there was no enduring him! He walked here, and he walked there, fancying himself so very great! Not handsome enough to dance with! La, Lizzy is too charming for the likes of him. I quite detest the man." She finished. Eccentric and flighty as she was, she was fiercely protective of her children. And Lizzy might have been her least favourite, but she was still her dear daughter.

__________________________

Darcy was weary of everything by this time. He knew the people in Meryton did not like him, but he did not care much about it. Once he left Hertfordshire, he was never going to ever look back at it again. And if Wickham really intended to take on Netherfield permanently, it was good that he was ingratiating himself with the local gentry. It was all well. So why was he still disturbed? He had a strange sense of foreboding he could not shake off.

Wickham meanwhile was in his room, contemplating deeply. Yes, it was a delightful little town. There was enough of friendly company, and pretty young women too. He smiled a little at the last thought. He could not falter now. This was most certainly not his plan when he arranged for an 'accidental but happy' meeting with Georgiana in Ramsgate. But this was not bad either. He had an estate. Well, on lease, but it would be his if he could convince Darcy. He could always count on Georgie to plead his case, and Darcy had more than necessary money anyway. Richard.. now that was a more problematic fellow. But he would simply have have to wait till the colonel was deployed somewhere out of the way. Yes, he thought, this would work quite nicely. Georgiana's dowry was splendid, but an estate would be more permanent. And who knew, maybe Georgiana could still be persuaded to love him afterall.

_________________________

Author's note-  
Thank you again! And it's unbetaed so sorry for the mistakes. Please feel free to point them out.


	4. Perception and Truth.

When Jane and Elizabeth were finally alone, they could talk freely about the assembly. 

"What are your thoughts on Mr Wickham?" asked Lizzy, looking up at Jane through the mirror. 

Jane stood behind her, loosely braiding her hair, and she kept her eyes focused on Lizzy's hair as she answered.

"He is exactly what a gentleman ought to be," said she, "sensible, good-humoured, lively; and I never saw such happy manners! He is just what a young man ought to be." 

"And he is also handsome," replied Elizabeth "His character is thereby complete."

"And do you like him?" she added after a short pause. 

"Lizzy! Do not be like mama! I have only known him for one evening."

"Oh but if I was being mama, I would declare the two of you almost engaged." came the reply, with her characteristic teasing smile and one arched brow.

"Surely not! But I admit I was very flattered by his asking me to dance a second time. I did not expect such a compliment."

"But I did, for you. He could not help seeing that you were about five times as pretty as every other woman in the room. No thanks to his gallantry for that. Well, he certainly is very agreeable, and I give you leave to like him. You have liked many a stupider person."

"Dear Lizzy!"

"Oh! you are a great deal too apt, you know, to like people in general. You never see a fault in anybody. I never heard you speak ill of a human being in your life."

"I would not wish to be hasty in censuring anyone; I know how unfair it feels to be thought of poorly, without sufficient facts. But I always speak what I think."

"I understand that Jane. And I do admire that in you."

There was another pause of unspoken conversation between them. Perfectly said and heard without words.

"And so you like this man's friend, too, do you? His manners are certainly not equal to his." Elizabeth continued.

"Certainly not. I cannot believe he said such about you. And his avoiding every dance does not give a favourable impression."

"It is a wonder that two such different people could be close friends."

"But it shows that there must be something they admire about each other. We are not same either Lizzy, but you are my very best friend because you understand me, and help me where I falter. Perhaps it is so with them. Perhaps.. perhaps there were some reasons why Mr Darcy was so taciturn today.."

"If that were so, it would not be very friendly of Mr Wickham to try to bring him along. Surely as a close friend, he would have known about Mr Darcy's character. No, this will not do! You cannot absolve him entirely and so I think it more likely that he is rather proud and disagreeable. He surely thought that the simple country folk were beneath his notice because of his ten thousand and the miserable half of Derbyshire."

"Well.. it was certainly not kind of everyone to speculate about his riches. No one talked of Mr Wickham's income. Perhaps it made him uncomfortable.. "

"Since you mention it, it is surprising mama and the other ladies have not already found the precise details of dear Mr Wickham's income." laughed Lizzy.

They continued their whispered conversation after climbing under the covers and blowing off the candle.

___________________________

In Netherfield, the gentlemen were engaged in a conversation of their own. 

"You want a hostess for our stay??" asked Darcy. He had spent a lot of time and effort in pursuit of bettering his mind, but currently he felt like a half-wit school boy. Or perhaps the conversation was far beyond what his rational mind could picture.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well you see, the neighbours are very friendly and kind to me. And I have followed your example to gain the good opinion of them. They have been asking if I would give a private ball here. It would be a pleasant thing, to be sure."

"You do not have to give a ball just because they ask of it." he managed. He certainly would not be doing that. 

"They might not be your usual company Darcy, but for me, this is very suitable. I might settle here finally. It is a pretty place, and with friendly people. It might just be the thing for me. You know I had rather start here instead of somewhere close to London or north."

"But.. "

"I am already learning to manage it thanks to you. But they will be the people I live with once you return back. Please, Darcy? For old times sake." 

"Well if you do intend to permanently take up the estate.. But who is to be called as hostess? Certainly you cannot get married so fast. And we cannot have an unrelated female without going against decorum."

"Mrs Younge could. She is in your employ but it is a genteel occupation, to be engaged as a young lady's companion."

"But Mrs Younge is Georgiana's companion. Surely we cannot bring her here!"

"But it might be good for her too. She has to come out in society soon, but she is still so shy and reserved. Maybe a little time in simple society would make it easier for her. In any rate, Mrs Younge would be actually carrying the duties. Georgiana would just be spending some time with her brother."

"I.. I shall think on it. Maybe there is someone else who could take up the role."

"You will consider it then? Thank you, Darcy"  
He smiled cheerfully at him and bid him goodnight, retiring for the night.

An hour later, Darcy sat at the little desk in his dressing chamber, scratching out a letter to his cousin and another to his sister. He had promised them letters anyway, and he was eagerly waiting to hear from Richard too. 

Meanwhile, Wickham was lying in bed, feeling very pleased with himself. The assembly had indeed been charming. Everyone eager to please and be pleased. They did not know his actual financial situation, and he was never going to tell them the details. Then he thought of the eldest miss Bennet. Jane, she was called. And pretty she definitely was. Well.. she was uncommonly beautiful, and anyone who was not dead would notice that. But beautiful and unaffected as she was, he was sure she would not come with thirty thousand pounds. And so he had to devise a way to get Georgiana here. He only needed to be patient. And as for Miss Jane, she wouldn't be the first lady to fall to his charms. And neither would she likely be the last.

___________________________

Author's note:  
Again, any constructive criticism or opinions would be very helpful and welcomed.


	5. Laughter and Tears

The morning following the ball brought the ladies of the Bennet and Lucas families together. Mrs Bennet and Lady Lucas seated themselves comfortably in the parlour of Lucas Lodge, while their children divided up into groups amongst themselves. Jane and Lizzy formed a cozy group with Charlotte, the eldest Lucas daughter. She was a sensible and intelligent lady of around seven and twenty, and a close friend to both the eldest Bennet sisters. Kitty soon flounced away with Mariah Lucas to pursue whatever entertainment Lydia had come up with for them. Mary, who disliked the boisterous chatter of the younger girls sat by herself, leafing through her book. Outside, the younger Lucas boys scampered around.

The Lucases were the nearest neighbour to Longbourne, and the families were on very friendly terms. And while they never would say it aloud, Lady Lucas sometimes wished her eldest had the beauty of the Bennet daughters, while Mrs Bennet likewise wished she had sons like the Lucases.

This morning though the purpose was to further discuss the ball. Between all the talk of lace, dance, strikingly deep eyes and pompous pride, Mrs Bennet obviously crowed about how Jane was distinguished by Mr Wickham.

Lizzy meanwhile was repeating her overhearing of Darcy, but this time trying the best impression of his voice, while looking down her nose at her companions. They were soon giggling like little girls.  
"Oh Lizzy! You really should not mock him thus."  
"Tell me that when you are not laughing like Lydia does and perhaps I would believe you had meant it."  
"I daresay, your imitation of him is certainly more than merely _tolerable_ " guffawed Charlotte.  
But unfortunately Mrs Bennet heard them and was immediately very vocal of her dislike.

"Do not put it into Lizzy's head to be vexed by such a disagreeable man. It would be quite a misfortune to be liked by him. Mrs. Long told me last night that he sat close to her for half-an-hour without once opening his lips."

"Are you quite sure, mama?—is not there a little mistake?" said Jane. "I certainly saw Mr. Darcy speaking to her."

"Aye—because she asked him how he liked Netherfield, and he could not help answering her; but she said he seemed quite angry at being spoke to."

"Mr Wickham told me," said Jane, "that he never speaks much, unless among his intimate acquaintances. Though he did admit that Mr Darcy does not take much effort in making new acquaintances."

"I can easily see why. Everybody says that he is eat up with pride, and I dare say he had heard somehow that Mrs. Long does not keep a carriage, and had come to the ball in a hack chaise."

"His pride" said Miss Lucas, "does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that a young man, with family, fortune, everything in his favour, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud."

"That is very true," replied Elizabeth, "and I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."

"Pride, is a very common failing, I believe." Added Mary. She was always trying her best to be virtuous and never missed an opportunity to enlighten others about what one must do to have the most upstanding character.  
"By all that I have ever read, I am convinced that it is very common indeed; that human nature is particularly prone to it, and that there are very few of us who do not cherish a feeling of self-complacency on the score of some quality or other, real or imaginary. Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us."

She was stopped from further observations when Lydia entered the room in a flurry of colourful ribbons. Her merry troupe trudged in after her, laughter all around. She was a lively girl and the younger Lucas children could always be counted on to be drawn in into her latest schemes and the ensuing racket.

"I care not how proud he might be. But he is a terrible bore! With all his riches, why, he could have a ball every other week!"

"I would not care to dance with him. He is quite frightening, always looking so cross." added Mariah, with Kitty vigorously nodding her agreement.

"If I were as rich as Mr. Darcy," cried a young Lucas, "I should not care how proud I was. I would keep a pack of foxhounds, and drink a bottle of wine a day."

"And if I were to see you at it, I should take away your bottle directly." chided his mother. 

_____________________________

Georgiana stood at the door of Matlock house, waving her aunt and cousin Anne goodbye with Richard.  
Aunt Catherine had suggested, almost declared, that she should be coming to Kent with her but Richard had said something about having to visit Fitzwilliam and her aunt had relented.

Turning back towards the hall, she addressed her cousin with the question that she had been pondering since the morning.  
"Are we not returning to Derbyshire? And you did not inform me we were to go to Fitzwilliam instead. He did not mention anything of it in his last letter."

"We are not. Only Mrs Younge is."

"She is travelling to Hertfordshire? But I am not to go with her? I do not understand.."

"There is something you both have been keeping from me, is it not?" she added after a moment, her voice small and uncertain.

"Truly, yes. Darcy thought the worst had been avoided and wanted to save you further distress, but.." he faltered here, unsure of how to proceed. Georgiana was his cousin, his ward, and the younger sister he had always doted on since he had no sisters himself.  
"You have been keeping your own secrets too have you not?" 

"But why would you send my companion away?" she tried, after a pause.

"She has hardly been a proper companion and chaperone. And you know what I am talking of."

"But I have known Mr Wickham since childhood. Surely her being friendly with him is not improper."

"Perhaps not. She a cousin to him as well. But her letting him have such easy access to a young lady's address, while away from her guardians, is highly improper."

"But he meant no harm! You heard him. He is.. he is truly trying to improve. He promised.."

"After he was caught." Richard cut in. "After Darcy happened to come to visit you earlier than expected. Only then he told of his plans to reform. Did you know about any of it before that? Did you know of all the debts? Gambling? Slandering Darcy every chance he got? The women he ruined?"  
He couldn't catch himself before all that bitterness poured forth unintended. His voice getting colder with each syllable. 

Georgiana looked like she been physically struck. It was almost as if he could read disbelief and horror fighting within those blue eyes. For one moment, he felt immense regret. She was a sheltered girl of just fifteen, not his regiment where untempered bluntness was often the easiest way of negotiation. But she needed to know. If they were to keep her safe, she needed to learn to spot the dangers.

Lady Matlock appeared then, evidently looking for her errant son and niece. Her appearance breaking up their awkward and fraught moment. Georgiana excused herself citing a headache and retired to her room for the day. She had a lot to think of. 

That night, the colonel was awake long past bedtime, when there was a soft knock on his door. By process of elimination, the only person he could think it might be was his elder brother. No other sane person would be traipsing into his rooms at this time without a care. 

He pulled the door open, a stinging retort ready on his lips, when he stopped short right in time. It was not Henry, but a scared and distraught Georgiana standing there. 

"God! Georgie? What?.."

"I need you to help" voice barely above a whisper "and please.. please do not tell Fitzwilliam..yet.."

___________________________

Author's note:  
I tried sticking more closely to Ms Austen's style in the last two chapters, but it sounds so stiff when i try. So this chapter is back to more of how i write. I hope it isn't too jarring. And thank you to everyone who have stuck with me thus far.


	6. The new and The familiar

When it was only Mrs Younge alone who stepped out of the carriage in front of Netherfield, Wickham immediately felt his plans would need a revision. But that would have to wait for later after he got all the information from her. For now, he welcomed her to his home. They were distant cousins, but more than that, it was their mutual understanding that formed their bond. 

Darcy greeted his former employee with perfect politeness, enquiring about the journey and the roads. And he was answered with perfect civility. 

They settled into their everyday routine without much trouble. Mrs Arabella Younge was introduced to the neighborhood as Mr Wickham's cousin who would be keeping his house for him. Her easy friendliness made her easily accepted among the families, specially when she was confirmed to not be a competition to the local daughters in the quest for Mr Wickham's heart. Darcy was thankful it has been settled so easily and with so little fuss. He accompanied Wickham during tenant visits. On most mornings they rode out across the various parts of the estate, Darcy pointing out how it could be improved. The expenses was always duly checked, though Wickham had not yet returned to spending without a care as before. And Mrs Younge accompanied Wickham in most of his visits to his new friends and neighbours. It suited all of them very well indeed.

The ladies of Longbourne were visited most frequently, being on part due to Mr Bennet being one of the principal landholders as well as the closest neighbour. Mrs Bennet's eagerness to host them and her very well kept table too certainly helped. Now that Georgiana was getting further away from his grasp, the Bennets had their own charms. 

Georgiana had refused to come, Bella had informed him on the evening of her arrival. This was concerning. The night before the journey, she had a discussion with Georgiana and was sure that she had persuaded the girl to travel with her. It would be easy enough if she could convince her aunt of it, and lady Matlock certainly would be obliging. Darcy was afterall her only living family, and a very doting brother to her. She did seem to be a little troubled, but then Georgiana was a timid person in general. It was surprising that the next morning, she asked her uncle and aunt permission to travel back to Pemberley. 

"I told her it would not do for her to travel all alone, and the Earl and Lady Matlock had no plans to travel in the next few weeks. If she missed home, she might come with me and stay with her brother." She said, "But she said she had some matters to attend to in Pemberley! What matters could she possibly have to attend anywhere?!" 

But she had been given leave to do so. They had hired Mrs Annesley as her new companion a few days prior, and the presence of the Colonel was deemed enough for the security of the women.

"Doesn't he need to be back at his post by now?" muttered Wickham. He was a perpetual thorn in his side now. 

"He will, right after seeing them to Pemberley, or so he said. But strangely enough it was Georgiana who again insisted on his being their escort. The Viscount was to travel to Derbyshire in a week but she did not want to wait."

"It must have been him who pressured her to return then. He's too wily and I know he does not trust me. Damn him."

"Or perhaps he is just ensuring that he wins the heiress and not you." she said with a teasing smile. But Wickham felt distinctly unsettled at hearing that. He had not factored in Richard as competition, but a younger son definitely would not mind gaining thirty thousand pounds. 

Still.. it was too early for him to entirely give up on the hope. He was sure Georgiana had been quite on the way to falling in love with himself, and Darcy would never bully her into a marriage she did not desire. If only Darcy had been a few days late, he was sure to have her elope with him. No, he would succeed. But till then, he had to know every card he held in his hands.

_______________________

The principal families met again at a card party given at Lucas Lodge. Mr Bennet, as usual had refused to attend and disappeared into his study. When everyone was settled in some activity or other, Lizzy found Charlotte and they sat down talking of everything as friends must. They observed Jane in conversation with Mrs Younge.

She was polite and pleasing to who she deemed worthy of being friendly with, but tended to completely overlook whoever she thought beneath her notice. She was never rude towards anyone, but somehow Lizzy did not like how calculated her every interaction seemed to be. She was certainly very kind to Jane and friendly to her as well. Jane received this attention with genuine pleasure. Elizabeth suspected that her kindness to Jane was probability from the influence of her cousin's admiration.

It was generally evident whenever they met, that he did admire her, but he was careful to never be very marked in his attention. Mrs Bennet and some other matrons were sure it was to ensure Jane's reputation was never tarnished, and that only made him all the more admirable. But whether Jane yielded to his preference was difficult for anyone to ascertain. Jane possessed great strength of feeling, but it was buried deep under a composed temper and a uniform cheerfulness of manner which did not allow her feelings to be seen easily.

Lizzy mentioned this to Charlotte.

"If what you think is correct, then it does prove that Mr Wickham likes Jane undoubtedly; but he may never do more than like her, if she does not help him on."

"But she would not do so if she did not feel the same. You know Jane, her feelings rarely show, and she cannot pretend to feel something that she does not. She cannot even be certain of the degree of her own regard, or of his character. She has known him only a fortnight."

"He is a very eligible gentleman, and his preference has been evident enough. I think she should therefore make the most of every half-hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be more leisure for falling in love as much as she chooses."

"But that is if the only goal is to secure a rich husband. Do you not agree that one should at the very least know about a person's character well enough, before joining their lives together forever?"

"Well," said Charlotte, "I wish Jane success with all my heart; and if she were married to him to-morrow, I should think she has as good a chance of happiness as if she were to be studying his character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance. I think it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life."

"You make me laugh, Charlotte; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself."

While engrossed in observing Jane and Mr Wickham, Lizzy failed to notice that she herself was being observed by Mr Darcy. When Darcy had declared her tolerable, he had barely noticed her before saying so. He merely wanted to escape Wickham. But in subsequent meetings, he had begun to take more notice of her. She was not traditionally beautiful like her elder sister, but her dark intelligent eyes rendered her a different kind of beauty. Her figure was light and pleasing; and her manners were full of easy playfulness. In spite of himself, he was finding himself drawn to her. But Lizzy remained unaware of his growing admiration. What she was eventually aware of, was him frequently attending to her conversation with others.

"What does Mr. Darcy mean," said she to Charlotte, "by listening to all my conversations?"

"That is a question which Mr. Darcy only can answer."

"But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him."

Soon though she could not observe either Jane or Mr Darcy as her attention was drawn by her family. Mary was eagerly playing at the instrument. Being the only plain one in the family, Mary worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, and was always impatient for display. Soon enough Lydia demanded some lively songs instead of Mary's complicated concerto, and when obliged the younger guests joined eagerly in dancing.

Mr Wickham was sure to join in the dancing and the young women he stood up with were very delighted.

Jane was looking around for Lizzy or Charlotte when she came upon Mr Darcy, looking quite uncomfortably out of place.

"Are you enjoying the evening Mr Darcy?" She enquired with her usual grace and easiness. She thought he looked rather lost. Being the eldest sister to four very differently tempered sisters, she had grown accustomed to subtly noticing the varying moods among people. And while she knew she could never always be correct, she thought it was never a fault to try to make someone smile. 

"Yes. Miss Bennet. I am well, thank you."

"Forgive my being so forward Mr Darcy, but you appear a little distressed. I realise that this is perhaps not the kinds of entertainment you are accustomed to, but I hope you will find a little pleasure being among relatively new acquaintances. It is kind of you to do so much for a friend."

He glanced towards Wickham, skipping along the line of dancers with an exuberant Lydia in tow. How the Bennet sisters could be from the same household, he could not understand. They were all of them, in his limited observation, as different as could be.

"I do not have the skill of easily making friends as he does." he observed.

"Lizzy would say you merely need practice to be better." This she said with a fond smile while her gaze moved to the sister she mentioned. He knew that smile. It reminded him of home, of family. Of the way mama had smiled at him when he read a story to her and a very young Georgie who was not yet old enough to understand a single word.

When he did not answer for a while, she grew anxious. "I hope I did not vex you Mr Darcy, I did not mean to say that you should try to do so against your will. I thought merely that.. "

"You need not apologise, Miss Bennet. It was kind of you to be concerned on my behalf. I assure you that my mind was more agreeably engaged."

What he did not mention was that his eyes had followed hers when she looked at Elizabeth, and had not yet strayed. He was sure his brain was beginning to be addled when he thought he perfectly comprehended what the old poets had meant when they wrote of the the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow. 

He smiled without consciously being aware of it. Jane, satisfied at seeing him happier than she had found him, left him to his musings. She wandered off determined to do what she could to rein in Lydia.

_________________________


	7. Bonds and Fears

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"I do not see how this would help. And if Darce-"

"You promised."

Her eyes stayed defiant and steady. 

"Alright. I will. But it is going to be an unpleasant business and I do not like it one bit. Is Mrs Annesley coming with us?" Silently, he prayed she was. 

"No."

"Better get it over with then. I'll go get the carriage readied." 

In all his experience in the army, starting as an ensign and working his way up the ranks, he had faced every dangerous situation with the same pragmatic resolution. It had become second nature to him. He had a task, and he did it as best as he could. And he took the wounds and scars in his stride. What he could not handle so well were the wounds that were not of the flesh. He remembered seeing Anne silently sobbing all alone the day his uncle Lewis had died. Remembered seeing Darcy carry on mechanically with a mask of composure when uncle George died. Remembered how terribly crippling it felt to not be able to help them with their pain then. If he was being completely honest, he would admit that it scared him, facing situations where the people he loved suffered from within and he could not do anything about it. 

That night when Georgie came to him, he felt like he had taken on more than he could carry. She had told him of Wickham. His visits and his promises. She had been so sure that it was the perfect romance. And she cried through the whole retelling. And he had felt so weak all over again. He detested that feeling. His first thought was to shoot the degenerate, but that would hardly help the poor girl and her broken heart. 

So he promised to do whatever she asked. And now she wanted to visit the women that Wickham had ruined. She had asked about them and he admitted that they were supported by Pemberley. Why she wanted that he wasn't sure. Perhaps a part of her still did not believe it true. But he knew how it would inevitably end. Still, he trudged on.

_______________________

Darcy took his horse out on a solitary ride across the grounds. He was in a happier mind since receiving letters from family and friends at breakfast. Georgiana and Richard had returned to Pemberley. And lady Matlock had appointed a new companion for her. None of their letters had anything alarming or distressing in it. Perhaps the only distressing part was the postscript of Charles' letter that was written by Caroline. He was very thankful she could not directly write to him. At least in her brother's letters, she had to be economical with her empty praises. 

He rode as far the border to Longbourne and his thoughts turned to one specific lady of that estate. He knew he was gaining an interest in her, and felt a fondness for both her and the eldest sister. But when his thoughts wandered to whether he might go visit them, he reminded himself of the rest of the family and promptly turned away. This was new and strange to him. He was always the one being pursued by the eligible women of the ton. And he did his best to dodge and avoid them. "Just like a rabbit being hunted" as Richard had described to Charles once. But when he finally came across a woman who genuinely piqued his interest, he knew their positions in society was too far wide to bridge. No, he would have to keep the distance, lest he forgot what was expected of him.

Wickham meanwhile was having a decidedly bad morning. 

"Sending me off with the steward to check on some plot somewhere. If the steward is to go, he'd surely know what needs to be done! What do I have to go for? He's just doing this to be petty." He grumbled. When he got no response from the listener, he looked over at her sitting at the table apparently writing a note.

"And who is that for? Got a new beau already?"

"No, it is for dear Jane. You two will be out dining with the officers tonight, so I will invite her for some company for myself."

"Invite the whole lot of them then. More entertaining that way. She's much too quiet by herself."

"You know, maybe you should not be dismissive of her like that. Georgiana is not likely to ever come here if Darcy and the colonel are against it. Jane might not have thirty thousand pounds at her disposal, but she is the eldest daughter of one of the principal estate owners here, and they have no son."

"I did consider it. And it does have merit. Elizabeth is more challenging and thus interesting, but that can wait for now. Perhaps I should be more marked in my attention to Jane now onwards, which is hardly a sacrifice, given that she is one of the prettiest I have met. Lord knows, her mother already believes us engaged."

"Now then, how much do you think is the income of the Lucases?"

"I will have nothing to do with that plain old daughter of theirs!"

"Not for you, you goose. I have been thinking, perhaps I too should comfortably settle down once again. I cannot go back to chaperoning silly spoilt girls again."

________________________

Mr Bennet sat by the window in the parlour, flipping through a new book that Lizzy had given him as a present. He only read in the parlour when he knew he would not be disturbed by his rather loud family. And since Mrs Bennet was upstairs, Jane out in the herb garden to the back, Lizzy off on one of her rambles and the younger girls gone for a walk to Meryton, he was assured of peace.

Soon though, the girls returned, and Mrs Bennet came too to hear of the latest gossip they were sure to carry from their aunt Philips, her sister.

"Oh mama! I have the most wonderful news!" chimed Lydia as she tugged off her bonnet and flung it on the closest chair. 

Mary rolled her eyes and walked past straight to her pianoforte where she carefully placed her new sheet music on the little shelf beside it. Lizzy and Jane walked in then, Jane promptly handing a few berries to Kitty.

"The militia regiment are stationed in town!"

"And we already met some of the officers!"

"Oh that is wonderful indeed. Do you not think so dear?"

"Well.. I think our youngest daughters are somehow uncommonly silly. To be losing their head over every fellow they see in a red coat."

"Mr Bennet! How can you think your own children silly. If I wished to think slightingly of anybody's children, it should not be of my own. And if a smart young colonel, with five or six thousand a year, should want one of my girls I shall not say nay to him. And I think the officers look quite becoming in regimentals."

A footman entered then, with a note for Jane. It was from Mrs Younge. Since the gentlemen would be be dining with the officers, she requested her dear friend to not leave her all alone with no company.

Mrs Bennet insisted on Jane going on horseback because it was likely to rain and then she would have to stay the night, thus getting to meet Mr Wickham when he returned. And rain it did. Mrs Bennet was very happy about her successful scheme till the next morning when a note arrived for Lizzy. Jane wrote that she was feeling unwell and her friend had insisted that she stay till she was well enough to leave. 

Elizabeth was worried, knowing Jane probably felt worse than she let on in her note. She declared that she would go to see Jane. Her mother immediately said that was a very silly notion what will all the mud due to last night's rain, and no one died of a cold. Mary began saying something about impulse and reason, but Lizzy only took a glance at her father, and took off walking the moment he nodded almost imperceptibly. 

She arrived at last within view of the house, with weary ankles, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise. She was shown into the breakfast-parlour where all but Jane were assembled.

Darcy nearly dropped his spoon in shock. He abruptly stood up because he didn't know what else to do. Was it not just yesterday that he had decided to keep his heart in check? And yet, here she was, early in the morning, looking like a nymph that stepped out of the woods. He was sure that the universe was out plotting against him.

_________________________

Note: Sorry for the delayed posting this week. My semester results were out Wednesday and the nerves along with the ensuing mess with next semester paper selection and official steps was a little too much for my anxiety. 😅

And again, thank you to everyone who has read thus far. Please leave your opinions or suggestions. I'll be very glad to receive them.


	8. Gaining and Losing

Elizabeth's sudden appearance during breakfast had surprised all three of the occupants in the room. She noted with mild amusement varying degrees of shock on their faces. In fact, Mr Darcy looked as though he had seen an apparition. She was received, however, very politely by them. 

Her enquiries about her sister were not favourably answered and a maid was instructed to immediately take her to Jane. She found as expected that she was more ill than she had informed. 

"Lizzy! You look like an absolute fright! I feared you would come, I did not want to alarm-" she was cut off with a bout of coughing.

"You look feverish, Jane."

"But I am glad you came. I am so sorry for getting into this predicament."

"You need not apologise for the rain!"

When breakfast was over they were joined by the gentlemen and Mrs Younge, who informed her that the apothecary had said it was a violent cold. She would not hear of Jane leaving Netherfield before she was at least well enough to leave the room. 

When the clock struck three, Elizabeth felt that she must go, and very unwillingly said so. Surprisingly, it was Mr Darcy who offered her to stay. And a servant was sent to Longbourne with the information as well as to bring back a supply of clothes.

"Miss Bennet will have more comfort in having your presence and care" was all he offered as explanation for his sudden generosity. Lizzy knew that was true. She knew she herself would feel better being able to look after Jane. What she found surprising was why Mr Darcy would concern himself with Jane's comfort.  
__________________________

That evening when Elizabeth came downstairs for dinner, Jane being too sick to join them, she had an opportunity to observe her hosts closely. She and her father both loved observing people, and it was interesting to try to deduce a person's character.

Mr Wickham was pleasing and attentive to her. Mr Darcy seemed as aloof as ever, except the few times she caught him staring at her. She was convinced that he was simply trying to find more faults in her. Mrs Younge, after her initial inquiries about Jane, now seemed to only be interested in the food. And specially her wine.

She returned to Jane promptly after dinner. Later she returned downstairs after seeing Jane fall asleep. She could hear conversation from the room and was going to announce herself when she stopped. The conversation was, it seemed, centered on her family.

"I have an excessive regard for Miss Jane Bennet, she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled." Mrs Younge said.

"But their connections and circumstances being such as they are, it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world," replied Darcy

Elizabeth immediately felt indignation. What right did he have to come among them and judge them thus? All his riches and connection to an earl had not made him pleasant or friendly in the least. 

She stayed only for a little while. Conversation was very stilted as each of them found something different to occupy their time. Elizabeth excused herself and returned to Jane. She was awake when she entered, and Elizabeth slipped into bed quietly when Jane lifted up the covers for her.

"You are upset, are you not?"

"No. Not upset. But angry. He is such a pompous, conceited, annoying git!"

"Abusing our hosts in their own home, are we? Lyddie might be proud of us afterall." 

Lizzy laughed a little at that.

"You always find the oddest times to be witty. If this is what sickness does to you, papa might not oppose mama's schemes all that much."

"Oh no, you will always be the the witty daughter. I am the good one, remember?" 

"But you _are_ good, Jane. And we are not abusing our hosts since Mr Darcy is not the host. Mr Wickham has been perfectly friendly and obliging all along. I still wonder what made them friends."

"They were raised together." This was new information to Lizzy. It was well known that their friendship went as far back as childhood, but being raised together must have been a different bond altogether.

"Mr Wickham told me after dinner yesterday. Mr Darcy senior was his godfather, and being orphaned at a young age, he was raised in the Darcy household. He speaks very fondly of his godfather, and Miss Darcy."

"What are your feelings about him Jane? I know mama wants you to marry him. And I know most of the women are vying for his attention. But you have not mentioned anything particular about him. Charlotte and I have been wondering, you know."

"It is not that I did not want to tell you two. I merely do not have much to tell. He is every bit the most eligible man to have passed through Meryton. But Lizzy.. I do not feel like I know the man. He is a person with a comfortable income, but what is the source of it? He has been given every opportunity that Mr Darcy himself had. Being educated at Cambridge too due to his guardian's generosity. But he is very vague about his life except his childhood and the present."

"Lizzy.. would you answer me something?"

"Yes of course."

"Despite being raised as almost brothers, why do they seem like mere acquaintances? Charlotte and us, we have been friends since childhood too, can you imagine being on such terms with her?"

"But Mr Darcy is hardly friendly to anyone."

"He was kind to me."

"You think well of everyone, Jane."

"He came to see me before breakfast. It was perhaps improper. But he enquired if I wanted anything particular. He even left me a book, although I did admit I am not much of a reader."

"Well.. perhaps he was being civil. He is very particular about his duties. Everyone in the house is concerned about you."

"But it felt nicer to be asked if I wanted something. Rather than being treated like fragile china. And being told I was a little too pale." 

Jane's voice had turned very leveled and soft as she said this. Jane seldom spoke this way, almost devoid emotions, but when she did, it was only Lizzy or Charlotte who got to hear. 

"You think he is interested in only your beauty?"

"I do not know, Lizzy. But I think I know that right now, if Harriet Goulding or Julia Watson gets betrothed to him instead, I would not feel disappointed for myself in the least. But it would disappoint mama."

Late that night, Lizzy stayed awake in bed listening to Jane's soft breathing. She was sleeping more restfully than earlier. But Lizzy's thoughts remained on their conversation. She peeked over at the novel on the little table beside the bed. It was certainly kind of him. It did not seem to be something he himself would read so he must have taken some effort to procure it. Perhaps he was not just a pillar of pride afterall. But then she remembered what she herself had overhead and she did not know what to think of him again. 

_Oh that vexing man!_ she thought to herself, _to be plaguing my thoughts at this ungodly hour!_  
She snuggled closer to her sister under the covers, trying to coax herself into sleep.  
____________________________

"I am so sorry, Georgie.."

"I knew it would be so. I tried to convince you not to do this.."

"Do you want me to call Mrs Annesley? Mrs Reynolds maybe?.." She only shook her head to this.

"Would you at least say something?? All you have done since returning is lock us in this room and cry! I am beginning to get very worried."  
Truth be told, he was close to panicking.

"I think I will be alright. You need not worry Richard. I am sorry to have put you to all this."

"Why though? Look if you did not believe me you could have asked Darce-"

"I did believe you. Truly, I did. And that is why I had to. Have.. have you ever believed yourself in love?"

He felt distinctly unsettled at that particular question. 

"The George Wickham you and Fitzwilliam knew was not the person I thought I had known. And you both would never lie to me. But.. one cannot simply stop their affections once it has been given. Now that I have known how truly awful a person he was, I can perhaps start mending myself. I only hope I have not lost yours or Fitzwilliam's regard due to how close to a disaster I got."

"Of course you won't. We know better than most how deceptive he can be. Hell.. we should have been better guardians.."

"Swearing in the presence of a lady? My, you have become too rough. No wonder aunt Ellen despairs of your ever getting married." 

And they both laughed through the tears and strain. 

Yes, it was a beginning, Georgiana thought. It was a painful wound, still very raw, but it would heal. 

"Why don't you write to Anne? She will have better understanding and delicacy than me."

"I will. You will need to return to your regiment soon, and I will depend on letters from all of you. Pemberley can sometimes be too vast for me all alone."

"If you get too lonely, perhaps you can invite Miss Bingley to visit. She is always more than eager to be here." 

"I do not think she would want to be here with Fitzwilliam absent, and even you gone."

"Better his headache than mine. I am forever grateful to be merely a second son if that is the only thing keeping me beyond her notice."

"How are you so certain that she does not notice you?" she tried her best imitation of her aunt's voice.

"Darcy is the one with a fabulous estate. Henry is the one with the title. Me? I've got nothing that might interest her. And thank the Lord for that." He replied before taking off towards the dining area, and she followed behind wondering how Caroline Bingley would have dealt with falling in love with the wrong person. Would she feel the hollow pain she felt within herself now? Or would she have been too ambitious to fall for such folly?

_____________________________

Note: I need a bit of help here. Its about Mr Collins, you see. Does he stay a clergyman? Or should he rather not? I do have a vague plan, but i'd like some opinions. (Because I'm too chicken-hearted to actually go ahead with it. Its.. uh.. quite a change. )


	9. Below the surface

The next morning, Jane was much recovered and Elizabeth wrote a note to her mother to visit Jane, and form her own judgement of her situation. At breakfast, everyone was glad to hear of Jane's improvement. Mrs Bennet arrived shortly after with her two youngest daughters.

After sitting with Jane for a while, they returned to the breakfast parlour. Mrs Bennet pronounced Jane far too ill to be removed currently, and was glad when Mr Wickham and Mrs Younge both insisted on her remaining for a few days more. Mrs. Bennet was profuse in her acknowledgments.

"I do not know a place in the country that is equal to Netherfield. You will not think of quitting it in a hurry, I hope, though you have but a short lease." Mrs Bennet said when the conversation moved away from the topic of illness.

"Oh I do not intend on leaving soon" replied he; "it is still not fully settled, but I think this is just the place for me. At present, I consider myself as quite fixed here."

"I think I begin to comprehend you." said Elizabeth. 

"How so?"

"It is a beautiful estate. You are perfectly happy with your neighbours. And you seem to be very comfortable in your current situation. There is no inducement to leave here unless you have some other situation even more favorable."

"I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful." People seeing through his careful facade was his worst nightmare, and this girl had guessed dangerously close although she herself did not realise it.

"I did not know before," continued Wickham immediately, "that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study."

"But in a country neighbourhood, the society is very confined and unvarying." Darcy said, "there cannot be much to observe."  
Unbidden, his mind conjured up the image of her in a London ball, observing people in all their ostentatious best, sharing her amusing observations with him as she smiled up at him.

"I assure you there is quite as much of _that_ going on in the country as in town." Mrs Bennet huffed indignantly, offended by his observation about the countryside.

Darcy's little daydream came to a grinding halt. Mrs Bennet was a pointed reminder of why he had to avoid any affection for Elizabeth. 

Everybody was surprised, and Darcy, after looking at her for a moment, turned silently away. Elizabeth tried to steer the conversation elsewhere and enquired if Charlotte had been to Longbourne since she had come away.

"She did come by, and was quite distressed to hear of Jane's illness. They are a very good sort of girls, the Lucases, I assure you. It is a pity they are not handsome! Not that I think Charlotte so very plain—"

"She is a very pleasant young woman." Mrs Younge said, "And Mr Jacob Lucas too is very gentleman-like." 

She seemed as though she wanted to say something more, but Mrs Bennet was not here to talk about the Lucas heir, so she carried on.

"Oh! dear, yes; but you must own she is very plain. Lady Lucas herself has often said so, and envied me Jane's beauty. One does not often see anybody better looking. It is what everybody says. When she was only fifteen, there was a man at my brother Gardiner's in town so much in love with her that we were sure he would make her an offer before we came away. But, however, he did not. Perhaps he thought her too young. However, he wrote some verses on her, and very pretty they were."

Darcy thought he saw anger flash by Elizabeth's eyes for a moment. But then he was more distracted with mentally hitting himself over the head for catching himself staring at those eyes again.

"And so ended his affection," said Elizabeth impatiently. "I wonder who first discovered the efficacy of poetry in driving away love!"

"I have been used to consider poetry as the food of love," said Darcy.

"Of a fine, stout, healthy love it may. Everything nourishes what is strong already. But if it be only a slight, thin sort of inclination, I am convinced that one good sonnet will starve it entirely away."

When Mrs Bennet finally called for her carriage, Lydia stepped forward. She was a stout, well-grown girl of fifteen, with a fine complexion and good-humoured countenance; a favourite with her mother, whose affection had brought her into public at an early age. She had high animal spirits, and a sort of natural self-consequence, and had a very concerning lack of delicacy. She had no trouble in directly reminded Mr Wickham that he had promised a ball, and it would be a shame indeed to not have one.

"But of course! I am perfectly ready to keep my engagement; as soon as Ja-- , Miss Bennet, is recovered." He noted how his almost using her Christian name seemed to have very much pleased the mother.

Lydia declared herself satisfied. "Oh! yes—it would be much better to wait till Jane was well, and by that time most likely Captain Carter would be at Meryton again. And when you have given your ball," she added, "I shall insist on their giving one also. La, it will all be so much fun!"  
________________________

Anne stepped off her phaeton, smoothing her skirts before walking in. If she could get back to her rooms without being seen by her mother or Mrs Jenkinson, she need not explain why she had one of cook's baskets with her.

Walking through the hall, past the smaller parlour, she could hear her mother's voice-

"And while you are at it, you had better marry. You must marry. Choose properly, choose a gentlewoman for my sake; and for your own, let her be an active.."

She stopped to wonder who her mother was advising this time, and about such personal matters too. But the Lady had always liked directing the lives of everyone around her. Anne knew that better than anyone.

"This is my advice. Find such a woman as soon as you can, bring her to Hunsford.." the voice continued, but Anne quickly got away.

Softly pushing the door to her room open, she slipped in. Turning around she found her maid very engrossed in a book. 

"Jenny, would you return this to the kitchen? Tell cook I am thankful to her for putting it together. And you had better be careful about being caught with novels."

"Sorry about that, miss. It is awfully thrilling, and I was very curious to see if the girl could finally get out of that horrid castle." she dropped the book on the bed and took up the basket, going to leave through the adjoining dressing chamber. "Oh and there's your letters in your bedside drawer miss. They came this morning. She's very kind, your cousin. Sent me such a pretty ribbon with it."

"Thank you, for all your help, Jenny. And you may take the book with you."

"It's no trouble at all, miss. I am very glad to be here."

"And I am very glad to have you here."

When her maid had left, she sat down with the letters. One was from her aunt, elegant writing in expensive paper. The other was from Georgiana, and the cover held the address for Miss Jeanette Wilson. For around two years now, her cousins had been writing to her through letters addressed to her maid whenever they could not risk the contents falling into her mother's hands. It wasn't a secret that the lady did, in fact, check her daughter's correspondence.

There had been a time when she felt like a stranger amongst her extended family. Her cousins had grown, and they hardly resembled the children she had once played with. Everything outside Rosings had become vague and distant starting from when her dear papa had passed away. The only time she had left Kent in all those years was during a few visits to Pemberley or Matlock. Her mother did take her to town every other year, but it was always for a short while during the little season, and she was always declared too ill to risk the weather for any event. Besides, her mother had already decided she did not need to socialize.

But things had started improving on Easter two years ago. She still felt trapped in her own home, but at least she now could think of her cousins as friends instead of strangers. Her aunt and uncle ensured that she visited them more frequently, both in their estate and in town. Placing Jenny as her maid too was the idea of her Fitzwilliam cousins. She was a lively, curious and very resourceful young woman who Anne now considered her very best friend despite knowing her mother would likely have a fit over the Rosings heiress being even remotely friendly to a mere maid.

___________________________________


	10. Sisters and Affection

In the evening, Elizabeth again joined the Netherfield occupants, except Mr Darcy was absent this time. Mr Wickham informed her that Darcy would join them once his letters were all written.

"He has to take care of a lot of correspondence, poor man. Letters to his family, businesses, estate matters. I dare say, there is not a single thing he does not direct even when not present."

"That does speak of a great deal of responsibilities. And what of you, Mr Wickham? What about your matters of correspondence?"

"Oh l am not so fastidious. It will work out one way or other. As for family, I have none except my cousin who is already here."

"But you were raised by Mr Darcy's family, were you not? Are not they like family to you?"

"Well.. I was very young when Lady Anne passed away, so I do not remember much of her, and even less of relations on her side. Old Mr Darcy was the best of men I have ever known. He was.. different, from his son. And Miss Darcy was a sweet child, but now she is very withdrawn. Perhaps it is the burden of duties of mistress of Pemberley since such a young age. She.. her guardians, they keep her very sheltered and guarded. And all the expectations of her position in society. I do not think she knows any other way.."

Elizabeth was not sure what he meant by saying that the current master of Pemberley was unlike his father, who was by all accounts a very generous and kind hearted man. But perhaps that was just Mr Wickham's way of kindly saying that Mr Darcy was indeed a difficult person. She was prevented from saying anything else when the man himself entered the room. 

She could not help but notice after Jane had shared her thoughts that despite their circumstances, the two gentlemen were indeed very distant. They were polite, sure, but it lacked any warmth of friendship. Could they truly be friends at all? Or was Mr Darcy just too above friendship below his station? And poor Mrs Younge seemed almost intimidated by Darcy at times. She escaped back to Jane's room as soon as was polite.

The next morning, after the maid sent to enquire about Jane was answered, she wondered about what she might do. The stilted conversations when with everyone else was hardly inviting. And Mr Wickham would perhaps want to spend some time with Jane so she could not keep him engaged in conversing with her. Mrs Younge had said she would pay a visit to Charlotte. Finally, she decided to take a walk around the shrubbery on the back lawn. Jane was much recovered and assured her that she would be perfectly well by herself for as long as Lizzy wanted to be outdoors. 

"You do think better about whatever is disturbing you when on your usual ramblings around Longbourne." she had said. But when Elizabeth turned around a shaded lane, she found the source of her vexation itself. There stood Mr Darcy, looking quite awkward at having suddenly run into her. After a few moments of uncertainty he offered his arm to accompany her on the walk, and surprisingly, she did not refuse. It was a while before anyone spoke though, overcome with confusion as they both were.  
__________________________

"Are you really going to the Lucases?"

"Well of course. You are not the only one planning to marry into comfort. And not everyone is lucky to have their object of _affection_ lying in an upstairs bedroom."

"I will go see her then. I have been doing what I can, but damn the girl, I never know what she feels! She's happy every time I go to see her, but she'll smile the same at Darcy every time he stops by! Hell, she'll smile the same at the maid when she brings in the soup! Eliza is a lot more expressive, and the youngest one would be ready to love me if I put in half the effort."

"But she is the eldest, thus first in line. And about Darcy, surely you aren't going to paint him as the evil tyrant when he is still around. You almost told Eliza yesterday."

"But I didn't. It was vague enough, what I actually said. But people predisposed to dislike him would interpret it unfavourably. He'll leave at some point anyway, he cannot be here forever."

"I wish you all the luck then, dear. May we both succeed." she smiled over her shoulder as she stepped out the room.  
_________________________

"I hope Miss Bennet is feeling better now." Darcy began. A bit of _practice to be better_ , she had said, and he did not mind the effort much with his current companion.

"She is. In fact, she thought I would be unwell staying indoors all day and so promptly chased me off." And that teasing tone was back.

"I am glad to hear that. It must have been worrying for you well."

"I do not mind at all. Jane is easily the sweetest patient to nurse. It was kind of you to lend her the novel Mr Darcy, she seems very fond of it. I do thank you for thinking for her."

"It was no trouble at all."

"But tell me, Mr Darcy, do you always carry novels with you? I did not think _you_ would read them."

He smiled at that. Being teased was not so bad, he decided. Not when it had no malice in it.  
Elizabeth rather expected he would be affronted, and was pleasantly surprised to find him more relaxed than usual.

"It is not mine, Miss Elizabeth. In truth, it is my sister's. Somehow it was in my traveling bag instead of the volume on poetry I had thought was there. Perhaps my housekeeper or my valet mixed up."

"And poor Miss Darcy is now left with your book. Poetry is not bad at all, though it must be very different from a novel written by a lady. I know my youngest sister would never trade a novel for poetry."

"She is very different from your youngest sisters. I think she is very similar to your eldest though. Now that I think of it, Miss Bennet does remind me of Georgiana. Perhaps that is why I thought she might enjoy it."

But Mr Wickham's short description of Miss Darcy hardly sounded like Jane. In fact, she sounded aloof, distant and very conscious of her position.

"It must be difficult for her to shoulder responsibilities of such an eminent house by herself. Pray, how old is she?"

"Of the same age as your youngest I think. She is still not out in society. But you are correct, perhaps she has too much to shoulder. I wish I knew how to help. She is so much younger, and we are all by ourselves.. Sometimes I do not know how to bridge the gap.. "

"Sometimes, Mr Darcy, just making sure they know that they are loved and valued is enough." She looked up at the much taller man and for a fleeting moment thought that the dark eyes held more pain than pride. She needed to get their conversation on safer grounds again. Somewhere where she didn't feel so unsettled.

"You can implicitly trust my advice, Mr Darcy. I am afterall a sister myself, and I have four sisters to manage." she held her chin up loftily, with a mischievous smile. And she was satisfied to see him look more comfortable again. 

They resumed walking. And after they had rather awkwardly insisted on thanking each other for the assistance regarding their respective dearest sisters, the conversation moved on to safer subjects of reading habits and bad poetry that held the power to kill affection.

Jane was now well enough that in the evening Lizzy assisted her into the drawing room. Mrs Younge was delighted to see her friend recovered, and related her visit to the sisters. When the gentlemen joined them, Mr Wickham immediately sat by her, evidently happy to see her well. Mr Darcy offered her polite congratulations. He went as far as to genuinely smile at her, Lizzy noted with amusement. Eventually they ended up talking about the upcoming ball.

"I am so glad to have all your help. I am the hostess, but I admit I do not have much experience preparing for a ball." 

"You need not worry at all. It only takes good music, good company and good food. Everyone will be happy enough getting to spend a day amongst friends."

"Truly spoken, Miss Bennet. Except, Darcy you don't mind, do you? I know balls are not your favourite way to pass an evening."

"I do not mind at all. Besides, I could easily retire if I want to, none will miss my presence."

"But surely you do not mean to avoid a dance in your own home, Mr Darcy! Why, you may only do so once you are of age with papa. But you are hardly that old." 

"I dare say, no one has tried to laugh at Darcy ever before." Mr Wickham said with amusement.

"Mr. Darcy is not to be laughed at!" cried Elizabeth. "That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to me to have many such acquaintances. I dearly love a laugh."

"I assure you, Miss Elizabeth, that I will act my age and be in attendance. And far be it from me to deny you laughter."

When they left to retire for the night, Mr Wickham gallantly asked for a set from each of the women, though the date for the dance was still unfixed.

"Oh I would be happy to, Mr Wickham. I do love a good dance, specially when one's partner is tolerable." she added with a wry smile. And she had the satisfaction to seeing a fleeting moment of mortification on Mr Darcy's face. He was not so cold afterall, she decided, if she could indeed tease him so.  
________________________

Elizabeth was feeling a lot more relaxed that night than the ones before. Charlotte had found a new friend in Mrs Younge, Jane was much recovered, and Mr Darcy was a less prickly git than she had thought. He was still a git though, just less aggravating.

"The walk did help, didn't it? You're smiling to yourself Lizzy." 

"I am. Now then, what do you think of Mrs Younge? She is very friendly to Charlotte, which is well since most tend to stay rather distant."

"Perhaps she has developed an affection for both the eldest Lucases. She does enquire about Mr Lucas quite often in our talks."

"That is even better! That is the perfect distraction for Lady Lucas. You know how she gets with Lottie every time another girl gets betrothed."

"Who is getting betrothed?"

"According to mama, you and dear Mr Wickham."

"Oh. Do you think... Do you suppose she would be very disappointed in me Lizzy? To not encourage and engage him? I am the eldest. I must-"

"Jane, wait. Do you want to? Do you want him, as your husband?"

"I.. "

"Yes?"

"I want to go back home Lizzy. Please, I am well enough. Let us go home."

"Very well. I will write to mama in the morning for the carriage." Her voice immediately turning calm and steady in response to Jane's volume faltering to almost a whisper by the end.

Her hand found Jane's somewhere under the covers. It was a habit they had developed over the years, a form of reassurance and comfort.

__________________________________

Note: Slightly longer chapter, mostly fluffy, before i bring in all the plotting and scheming with a bunch of new characters that'll be descending. Thanks for reading till this~


	11. Then and Now

Jane joined everyone for breakfast that morning, and after that sat outside in the garden with Lizzy. Mrs Bennet had refused to send the carriage before they had spent at least a week in Netherfield.

"We could walk, I suppose. That's how you came."

"Don't be silly Jane! You will fall ill again."

"I rode here. If he is still in the Netherfield stables-"

"As appealing as it is to ride into the sunset with you, I am a terrible horsewoman."

"You can ride with me. You know, ride off to adventures." Seeing Lizzy smile, she theatrically added "I promise to keep you safe, dear lady."

"Oh my, how the times have changed." 

They both laughed thinking of how they acted out their favourite fairytales as children, with Lizzy most often the gallant knight to Jane's fair lady. It was almost always in their father's study as he laughed himself silly at his daughters' antics. He even joined them at times.

Mr Wickham and Mrs Younge came upon them then, and joined them in conversation. When they heard of their guests leaving, they tried to persuade them to stay a while longer.

Darcy was at that moment in his room. He had been thinking of Georgiana. She had confessed her heartbreak to him some time back, and now her letters tried to assure him that she was recovering. She would not lie, he knew. But he also knew that she was leaving out a lot of the pain for fear of distressing him. He had better comfort from Anne's letter since Georgiana did truly confide in her and she assured him that his sister would be alright. There was also a barely readable one from Charles, which likely meant that he was all excited about something or other again. Which usually did not bode well.

He sighed, went to his window, and then promptly felt that if the window pane was not glass, he might have slammed his head on it. Below in the garden were the group of four, evidently in earnest conversation. He felt fury at that weasel still smiling away. Alarmed on seeing him place his fingers on Jane's arm. And disturbed that Elizabeth spoke so freely with him.

 _What have I been doing?_ He suddenly thought with growing dread. He had dragged that scum away from Georgie, and apparently foisted him on another unsuspecting lady. The fact that she was truly kind and gracious and had been the first person to care if he was comfortable in their neighborhood did not help. Worse, Wickham had been working on charming her right under his nose. _While I was getting too distracted with.. Elizabeth._ Good god, if his father saw him now, all sense of duty and propriety abandoned. No, this was not who he was. He had to fix this. He had to keep them safe. Keep her safe. When his mind helpfully questioned whether _her_ was Miss Bennet or Elizabeth, he decided perhaps he might bang his head in frustration anyway, glass or not.

Soon after he joined them, Mrs Younge said that Jane had better go back inside since she was just recovering, and she would stay for Elizabeth's company. Wickham offered to walk her to her room, but Darcy shooed him off with some pretext of work and instead offered her his arm. She thanked him with the same small smile on reaching the room, but just as he was leaving, she called back. When she hesitantly requested if they could borrow the carriage to return, Darcy was very happy to comply.

When they left, he felt a strange mix of emotions. At least they wouldn't be in the same house as Wickham, he thought. He did not have much confidence in Mrs Younge to uphold any propriety either. As for himself, he was relieved. He had begun to feel the danger of paying Elizabeth too much attention. Elizabeth had been at Netherfield long enough. She attracted him more than he liked. Perhaps, with distance, he would have a better rein over his feelings.  
__________________________

Lousia Hurst sighed silently when her sister yelled at another hapless servant. What the fault was this time, she did not know. Perhaps some would say it was cowardly of her, but she avoided conflicts if she could, and was determined to stay out of Caroline's way before she was settled in to her exact satisfaction.

Instead she focused on her more amiable sibling, who was just finishing his tea. 

"Are you leaving now then?"  
"Yes. I had better start before it gets too late."  
He was practically hopping from one feet to another with restless excitement. Somehow, he never grew out of his boyish energetic nature.  
"Have a safe journey dear. And don't get into scrapes." She smiled as ushered him out to the waiting carriage.  
"I won't. It might be the start of something really fun." He cheerfully observed as he took his leave.

Going back inside, she thought perhaps it was time to help her sister settle in as well. Since Charles was leaving London for the time being, Caroline would now be living with the Hursts. 

Another person leaving London at that very moment was in a decidedly dour mood. He was travelling to Hertfordshire, after taking care of some business of Lady de Bourgh in town first. He was a little nervous. It was all a vast unknown, where he was headed to. He had always thought he would simply take over the house from his father, and nothing in life would really change. But the gracious lady had said that he must be active. _I see no reason why he is to be doing nothing at all._ And right she was. And her added generous advice on finding himself a proper wife during his stay there. A person like him, with a comfortable home, secure income and very well informed mind would not have much difficulty in finding a wife. But of course not anyone would do. He had to find someone just right, in every way. Yes, he would accomplish all his goals admirably, that he was sure of. But all that serious thinking and the swaying vehicle was making him quite queasy.  
___________________________

Mrs Bennet was not very cordial to her daughters when they came home unannounced. But their father was very glad to have his more sensible daughters back, though his outward expression of joy was very subtle. Without them, he felt like the only conversation to be had in his household was all about the militia or marriages. At least Mary refrained from those. He very sardonically pointed out to Lizzy later that Mary's attempts at trying to find something suitable for her to read in his library was the only reason he had not barred and barricaded himself within it after the first day.

That evening, they found Mary very lost in a volume of history, which was slightly surprising as she usually only read books on morality. Lydia and Kitty were the same as ever, and they dutifully divulged all the gossip they had accumulated. They now knew several of the officers, a private had been flogged, Colonel Forster was now an engaged man and the ladies had started speculating about two unions in relation to the Netherfield party instead of just one.

The girls all gathered in Jane and Lizzy's room at night because surely they must have some news from Netherfield. Lydia was very disappointed that nothing was to be learnt about the possible date for the ball, nor did Jane have anything romantic to say about her stay.

"She was confined to bed due to illness Lydia. No one does anything romantic at such situations."

"Oh but Mr Wickham must have been at your side!" Kitty said wistfully.

"Or perhaps he came to see her at every odd hour, regardless of what people would think" added in Lydia.

"That is highly improper!" 

"Oh well, if _my_ lover did not prove his affection with such gestures, I would not care for him."

"Well I would not care for someone so outrageous!" Mary huffed. 

Lizzy eventually shooed them off and then flopped on the bed in a very unladylike fashion.  
"Someone has to teach them to think. Were we so silly at their age too?" she said, voice muffled by the pillow. 

"Perhaps. I nearly got trapped in an unhappy situation and you probably would have tried beating him up if uncle and aunt weren't there."

It was a little strange how they laughed about it now. But perhaps it was part of growing up and moving ahead.

"It is good to be back home though." Jane sighed as she too slipped into bed.

"Goodnight Lizzy." She said, accompanied with a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight"

She reached over and snuffed out the candle before snuggling deeper into the warmth of the covers.

________________________________


	12. New Beginnings

"I hope, my dear," said Mr. Bennet to his wife at breakfast the next morning, "that you have ordered a good dinner to-day, because I have reason to expect an addition to our family party."

"Who do you mean, my dear? I know of nobody that is coming, unless Charlotte should happen to call in—and she is familiar enough that we need not have special preparations for her."

"It is not Charlotte, though she is always welcome. It is a gentleman dear, and-"

"A gentleman! It is Mr Wickham! Oh I knew he would come. Lydia, my love, fetch Hill immediately. Cook needs to be instructed. Jane! Jane you must-"

"It is not Mr Wickham. He is in fact a stranger who I never saw before." 

At this information everyone's curiosity was drawn, and poor Mr Bennet was beset with questions from everyone at once. 

"About two weeks ago, I received a letter from the gentleman enquiring if he may be allowed a visit, which I answered saying he is very welcome to. It is important, you see, for he is the one Longbourne is entailed to." He said, trying to explain.

"Oh that odious man! Why should he be inheriting our home! He would throw us to the hedgerows as soon as possible! If I had been you, I should have tried long ago to do something or other about it."

They had often attempted to explain her the nature of an entail before, but it was a subject on which Mrs. Bennet was beyond the reach of reason. And she continued bitterly rallying against the unknown man.

"I think it is very impertinent of him to write to you at all, and very hypocritical. I hate such false friends. Why could he not keep on quarreling with you, as his father did before him?"

"Because dear, his father and I did not quarrel. We only knew each other in early boyhood, before they moved to the north. And while we have had hardly any correspondence at all, we certainly never quarreled. In truth, he was a jolly fellow to be around. It was our fathers who fell out due to disagreements, and the breach was never fully healed."

"Be that as it may, I am convinced he has no good reason to come."

"I would tell you his reasons if I could understand it all myself. But nevertheless, he did make a point about making amends to our girls for the unfairness of the situation."

"Oh. Well then, I shall not discourage him if he intends to make amends."

"I wonder in what way does he mean to make us the atonement, though it a commendable thought." said Jane.

"But papa, you say you do not know all his reasons. Do you suspect he is not completely frank in his letter?" 

"No, Lizzy. He does state quite a lot, it is I who cannot decipher. His penmanship is rather.. unique." He said with a smile. "At any rate, you may expect this peace making gentleman, by the evening."

Lizzy followed her father to the study to see the letter in question for herself. Jane and Mary wonderd at what kind of a person the gentleman might be. And kitty and Lydia promptly forgot about him as it was hardly likely he would come in a scarlet coat.

By the time of his arrival, the family were all prepared to receive him with very varying emotions. Mr Bennet and Lizzy were very curious. Mrs Bennet had resolved on a degree of composure. Mary was rather disinterested. Somehow both her parents and at times her sisters seemed to overlook her easily, one added stranger of a distant cousin would not alter her situation by much. Kitty and Lydia waited to see how he fared in comparison to the dashing officers. Jane was relieved that at least her mother would not try to get her married to this gentleman since Mrs Bennet already disliked him. And besides, she was convinced Mr Wickham was the one for Jane. 

When he finally arrived at Longbourne, he was received very politely by them. He was tall, handsome, and a quite young man of three-and-twenty. He had an air of cheerful friendliness, and his manners were easy and unaffected. The smile on his face seemed to light up his clear blue eyes. Mr Bennet greeted him first, and then turned to introduce his family to Mr Charles Bingley, a gentleman from the north.

______________________________

It was very late in the evening when Matthew Denny trudged along his way from The Azure Halls inn in Meryton to the militia quarters. This was not one of his better days. 

It all started with the post chaise he had hopped on to get back after his colonel's errands in London were settled. Like any other good natured person, he had tried to make polite conversation with the man next to him. He was worried the person might be unwell due to the pinched expression on his rather plump face. But then his fellow traveller proceeded to converse, if he might term it so, and he regretted his choice rather immediately. He had spoken without a break about nearly everything under the sun, with generous mentions of some benefactress. Regret turned to dread when he realised that he was stuck with him till the end of his journey since they were both headed to the same destination. When he distractedly mentioned the militia, he was promptly offered instructions on how a militia officer must conduct himself. He felt something akin to terror when the man decided he was to be his friend and invited him for refreshments on reaching the inn. When finally he could get away, he heaved a sigh of relief. 

He complained and grumbled about it to his comrades at dinner, and at last went to sleep with an assurance that by next morning, the dreadful day would be in the past. Maybe someday he would even recollect it as a funny incident to amuse others with. But for now, he prayed he never had to see the fellow again.

The next morning, when the regiment lined up for their usual morning exercises, he found his friends and joined in. Colonel Forster gruffly mentioned a new recruit and the rest of them took a better look at the man in their uniform standing with him. When a very pleased looking Mr William Collins smiled at him on recognising him, Denny thought he was very near to a fainting spell for the first time in his three and twenty years of life.

____________________________________

Note: Well i went ahead and did it. The image of Mr Collins in scarlet regimentals would either be hilarious or horrifying i suppose, and I'd love to know your opinions on it, or any other observations/thoughts about this fic. And thank you for staying with me thus far~


	13. Circumstances

When the family gathered around for dinner, Mr Bennet spoke little. But the rest of his family were happy to talk to their guest. Mr Bingley easily made friends wherever he went, and he had a disposition that put everyone around at ease. He had not been long seated before he complimented Mrs. Bennet on having so fine a family. 

"Father never really told me much about you, perhaps owing to the distance between the families. I am glad I came, it is very pleasing getting to know all of you." He said with another very happy smile which Lizzy was beginning to think was his natural state of being.

"Oh you are very welcome here sir. Unfair as it might be, it is to pass to you someday."

"You mean the entail? To tell the truth, I had no knowledge it was entailed to me. Father never mentioned anything about the estate. I only found out when going over father's old letters and documents. Perhaps he never considered it would come to that. You can be assured madam, it shall remain yours as far as my opinion goes."

"You are very kind, I am sure. The girls do depend on your goodwill sir, for else they will be destitute enough. Things are settled so oddly."

After dinner, he joined Mr Bennet in the study, talking about his side of the family. When young Thomas Bennet had met James Bingley, the boys wasted no time in being friends, but grown ups often find such easiness beyond them. The breach was never healed, and the Bingleys never again set foot in Longbourne. Correspondence between the families had all but ceased, except for news of marriages, birth or death.

James Bingley had followed his father in trade, made very profitable investments, and earned a fortune. When he died, he left a generous inheritance, stable income, and comfortable living to his widow and three children. He had intended to purchase his own estate, but now the task had fallen to the son. Charles Bingley was not sure how he would be received in Longbourne, for his grandfather seemed to think the Bennets very prejudiced. But he was delighted with the family.

Later during tea-time, he was invited to read aloud to the ladies. He readily assented, and a book was produced.  
"I hope you do not mind a novel, Mr Bingley." Lizzy said as she passed him one of Kitty's selection.  
"I should, I suppose. But growing up as the only boy in the house with two sisters, I daresay they are a very familiar sight. In fact, I might even be a little fond of some of them." He said conspiratorially. 

This gallantry earned him a spot in Kitty and Lydia's good books. Mary though was a trifle disappointed. She had thought he was a cheerful but sensible person.  
"Should one not read more serious works instead? Novels are not considered very proper afterall" she said more to herself than anyone else, almost sure that none would really hear her opinions.  
"Ah but cousin Mary, how would you know they are bad without trying one first?" he replied. "I would not be here this evening if I had not taken the chance to know you, instead of relying on what grandfather thought."  
Mary would have perhaps said something in response, but she settled on a smile. Firstly, it wasn't a regular occurrence that her opinions were given consideration and responded to. Specially when they were in contrast to most of the others in her family. And more importantly, it wasn't immediately dismissed. 

They listened to him read for a while, and then they talked amongst themselves. Lydia related all about the officers, promising her eldest sisters and Mr Bingley to introduce them to her favourites. They also got to hear of Charles' sisters, and he hoped that they would meet and be friends someday. And if his eyes strayed towards Jane a little too often, none seemed to notice, surrounded as they were in laughter and entertaining conversation. 

___________________________

Mr. Collins was not a sensible man, and neither education or society had improved it. He had some formal education, but that had only increased his sense of self-consequence instead of his understanding. The subjection in which his father had brought him up had given him originally great humility of manner; but it was now a good deal counteracted by the self-conceit of a weak head, living in retirement, and the consequential feelings of early and unexpected prosperity. Chance had brought him to the notice of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and it was a very pleasing acquaintance on both sides. Awestruck by her grandeur, he was flattered that such an eminent lady insisted on instructing him on every aspect of life. And she loved nothing more than abject obedience due her rank, which few managed as well as him.

Colonel Forster was very used to having new recruits who were ill prepared for life with the militia. The men were of varying backgrounds- younger sons of the lesser gentry, or from families of tradesmen or similar stations. Mostly, they were simply trying to find a respectable life for themselves. Some grew to love it, and eventually went into the regulars. Some were content to live the relatively easier, safer life of a militia officer instead of the regulars. And some made advantageous marriages and retired to a settled life. But once in a while, a few men came along who were genuinely puzzling, and his latest recruit was one of those.

When his old friend Richard Fitzwilliam had sent him William Collins, with a personally written letter of introduction, he was very intrigued. 

_Hello old man,_

__

__

_It has been a while since I heard from you. I will get straight to the point, since it is a matter of very great import. See, my aunt, or old lady Cat, if you remember from my older stories, asked me to take him into the regulars. Why? Because his father wanted to be an officer in his youth and now thinks his son could do it. You might ask, why risk his life when he's got no need for an occupation? You see, aunt Cat has decided that the fellow has no right to be lazing around with newly gotten riches. People with old riches like my brother can laze as much as they want though, apparently, but I digress. Poor chap wanted to join the clergy, he has superior understanding, as he himself says. But it's too late for taking orders. Now, man, I cannot do this. He wouldn't last in the army, not for long anyways. With trouble brewing in France, there will be fighting sooner rather than later. I hate taking in men who are unprepared. You know how some never heal.._

__

_So I am sending him to you. I cannot guarantee that he can run a mile, nor can I assure you that he'll ever fire straight. But I can assure you that he will talk your ears off, and enlighten every mortal within earshot on just about any subject. He's very amusing, truly, and since you'll be getting shackled up in marriage soon enough, I thought you could use some merriment. Now at some point if you feel like tearing your hairs out though, I will not be held responsible._

__

__

_Farewell, and good luck. Till we meet again._

__

__

_Your friend,  
Richard F._

______________________________________

Note: I felt like i needed to provide a little context of Mr Collins' circumstances and how he landed in the militia, so this was mostly a bit of character establishment.


	14. Friends and Fealty

Charles Bingley was, for the most part, an uncomplicated, easygoing person. He resembled his father in that he had a good head for business and an unaffected goodness by nature. Some would say he was a bit impulsive, but none could deny that he was a person who got along with all and sundry, making everyone feel comfortable and welcome. His mother was the daughter of a gentleman with a modest estate in Lancashire and his father, though arising out of a trade background, had wealth on par with most of the moderate landholders. This had ensured that Charles and his sisters had not lacked any education. Perhaps his family background was one of reasons he found it easy to fit comfortably into any given company. Though the same had affected each of the three siblings quite differently. 

When he had first come to know of Longbourne being entailed to him, he was distressed. How was he to do anything for a family he hardly knew? He resolved, within a very short time, to come and visit them. His reasons were firstly to see if there was any way that he could help them, unfair as the circumstances were. And secondly, to know them better since if the property was to indeed pass to him someday, he would be responsible for their care and security. His plan did not vary on meeting them, except for a little detail that was not part of his plan. He certainly had never anticipated his growing regard for Jane Bennet. He had faltered for a moment on their doorstep, as his eyes had fixed on hers. All through the evening, his attention kept subconsciously drifting back towards her, though conversation was mostly led by Lizzy or Lydia. He shook his head, as if that motion would shake these thoughts out of his mind. Surely, one evening was too soon to be fancying himself in love, he admonished himself. No, it was simply admiration, he argued. He admired how she moved through her family, a soothing, supportive presence for everyone.. like an angel.. 

Well this line of thought was decidedly not helping him, so he went down to the breakfast parlour. Mrs Bennet was bustling about, muttering words like 'hoyden, wild, always scampering off to the woods', while Mr Bennet sat at the table, hid behind a journal held in front of him like a shield. On perceiving him, she informed that breakfast would be ready soon, and he was obliged to keep her company while she rambled on about about various topics. Eventually, she again remarked about the unfortunate case of the entail.

"It might never come to it, Madam. You need not distress yourself so much over it."

"Oh but I cannot help that, can I? Five daughters! And what is to become of us?! A home entailed away from the family. Oh, not that I blame you, but you must agree how dreadfully it is all arranged!"

"But it need not leave the family. The estate is entailed to Mr Bennet's closest male relation in the absence of an heir. It is me for now, but it could very well be a grandson. He would have a greater claim than me."

"Oh. Oh well.."

It was a very rare occurrence that Mrs Bennet was short of words, and Mr Bennet was piqued enough to peep over his journal in amusement.

"Mr Bennet is yet very healthy, one may easily hope that he still has many years amongst us. And your daughters are each so charming and unique, that it won't be long before they have families of their own. Though Miss Kitty and Lydia are a little too young right now." Bingley helpfully added.

"You do have a very nice way of thinking, Mr Bingley. Oh, you are such a friend to our family!"

Mr Bennet did not trust the gleam in his wife's eyes at that moment. _Not again,_ he inwardly prayed. With a look somewhat akin to pity towards Bingley, he went off to fetch Lydia, "lest her breakfast gets sacrificed to her fashionably late waking hours," as he put it.

Mr Bennet knew his wife well enough to know that gleam. Poor Bingley had just made an honest observation in his attempt to soothe the lady, but in her mind, the words registered differently. _Charming elder daughters, family, grandson, inheritance..._ why, the affable Mr Bingley must be planning to marry one of her elder daughters! Thereby cementing his inheritance, while making sure the estate stayed with one of the girls. What better way to resolve it all so pleasantly for everyone involved! She smiled to herself. _Oh but he must not chose dear Jane_ she thought. She was to have Mr Wickham with his four or five thousands a year. But Lizzy would do remarkably well for this cheerful fellow. They even got along so well through the last day. Lydia did too, and she would have loved to see her favourite as the next mistress of her own household, but perhaps there was a dashing officer somewhere for her. And with Lizzy's wild ways, it would be difficult to find anyone else who would like her as easily as he did.

And so she proceeded to hint to him about her eldest daughter's prospects, being likely to be very soon engaged to gentleman recently come to their neighborhood.

When Lizzy came in for breakfast, having met Jane and Mary outside as they returned from one of the tenant's house close to their home, she wondered what might have happened in the parlor. There were her parents, one highly amused and one very smug, seated with a very distracted Mr Bingley.

Later, Lydia declared of her intention to walk to Meryton. Mary usually did not go with them, but this time she approached Kitty, as she waited for Lydia to come outside. 

"I thought I might come as well. I intend to buy something new to read. A.. a.. novel." she finished, with much difficulty.

"La, Mary, what has gotten into you? You heartily scolded me for reading The Mysteries of Udolpho just the last month!"

"I won't be reading that!! I meant, there is no harm trying. I am sure I will find them tedious, but nevertheless, I am willing to confirm for myself." She said, trying to salvage some wounded pride. "I asked Jane, but she said you would know better because you are always reading those, is there one that is not so.. immoral?" 

"We'll find one for you Mary! Perhaps that one about virtue being rewarded? La, I keep forgetting all the names, but you know which one it is, Kitty. Mary will like that I suppose, though it was too plain for me." Lydia said, with as little delicacy as always. She herded all her sisters and her new cousin, and set off.

Their time passed in easy conversation till they entered Meryton. As soon as they entered the little town, the attention of the younger girls was immediately wandering up in the street in quest of the officers, and nothing less than a very smart bonnet indeed, or a really new muslin in a shop window, could recall them.

But the attention of every lady was soon caught by the young man, whom they had never seen before, of most gentlemanlike appearance, walking with Mary. When Lydia and Kitty ran off across the street to meet a couple of officers, Mr Bingley had offered her his arm since Elizabeth and Jane were walking together. One of the officers too was a new face in the town. When the rest of the party came to where Lydia and Kitty stood with the officers, Lydia made good on her promise. She introduced all four of them to Mr Denny, who in turn introduced them to to Mr Collins. He had very recently joined their corps. Lydia, as usual, was very pleased to know another officer, though his appearance was nothing extraordinary. He was a tall, heavy looking young man of five and twenty. His air was grave and stately and his manners were very formal.

After the introduction, Mary excused herself to go to the bookstore since she already had the name of the book she wanted. Mr Bingley and Elizabeth went with her. 

The introduction was followed by Mr Collins, proceeding to give a very detailed account of how he came to be an officer. The party were still standing together, Jane her usual serene self, Lydia's attention on Mr Denny instead of the speaker while Denny himself looked very apologetic. Kitty trying her best to be attentive, but her mind was already miles away. At this moment, Darcy and Wickham were seen riding down the street. On noticing Jane, Wickham stopped to converse with her. 

Stepping out of the store, Bingley's eyes went towards the group, when they were suddenly arrested by the sight of the stranger. And Elizabeth, being right beside him, happened to see his countenance as he looked at Mr Wickham. She was astonished to see him very displeased, even perhaps a little worried.

When the gentlemen rode on, they joined the rest of the group and then went to Mr Phillips's house, where the officers took their leave. Both Lydia and Mrs Philips had invited them in, but they could not be persuaded. 

Mrs Philips was Mrs Bennet's sister, and having no children of her own, was very fond of all her nieces. She was very happy to see the two eldest after their recent absence due to being confined at Netherfield. Mr Bingley was introduced to her, and she was immediately pressed for information by her younger nieces regarding the officers. She told them that the Colonel was to be married in the next month. But there was nothing new to say about Mr Collins. He had already detailed how his father had been successful in trade, and proceeded to sell his business and instead buy a small but comfortable property in Kent. They also had an inn, on lease, which provided additional income. Mr Collins was to inherit it all, since he had no brothers or sisters, but he had joined the militia to form a better character through his experiences. Mary thought that was a sensible thing to do, deciding not to simply remain idle. Lydia had the opposing view that it was a rather stupid thing to do, since even the uniform did not become him well at all. "Why, with the way he talks, he should have been reading out sermons. Or be a teacher at a boy's school."

Later that night, in the comfort of their shared bed, Elizabeth related to Jane what she had seen. But Jane could no more explain such behaviour than her sister.

"Likely, they have an earlier acquaintance with each other." 

"It must be so. But it could not have been a good one, if that was how he reacted to it."

"Perhaps. He has been rather subdued since then. He did ask aunt Philips about the party that have leased Netherfield."

"If he knows Mr Wickham, he most likely knows Mr Darcy as well. I wish I could simply go ask, he has been friendly to me ever since he has been here. But how does one even ask something like this?" she sighed out of frustration.

"We cannot ask Lizzy! That would be prying!"

"I know.."

They both stayed awake for quite a while, though pondering on very different things. Lizzy could not sort out the tangle in her mind, Mr Wickham and Mr Bingley both being very friendly, obliging men. But then, Mr Wickham was not the only person there. There was Darcy too. Had Bingley's reaction something to do with him instead? _Oh drat him_ , Elizabeth thought. She had tried again and again to try to solve the puzzle that was Mr Darcy, but he kept getting more complicated each time she thought she had grasped an understanding of him. And she knew her patience was nothing she would vouch for.

Jane meanwhile had a different dilemma. All the time spent in the company of Mr Wickham had not touched her heart in any way, though she was very aware of what expectations her mother held. She had come so close to reconciling herself to it. Lizzy would probably chastise her for it, but she felt it her duty. She was the the eldest, and she had a chance to secure their future. Mr Wickham was well liked by everyone, was attentive to her, and had her family's approval. And right as she had convinced herself of it, along came the one reason she could not overcome. One day, in fact, one evening was all it took, and her heart had to go out and rebel. 

Bingley was not sure how everything got so complicated in one day. He was happy till the morning. The younger girls were very endearing to him despite their silliness. It was vastly contrasting to his family. Lizzy was his favourite, since both of their easy, outgoing nature with a predisposition for simply having an enjoyable time made them easy companions. Almost as if they had been friends for years. And though he had tried to reason with himself in the morning, he knew his feelings for Jane weren't fleeting. But then Mrs Bennet had hinted of her eminent engagement. Seeing Wickham was sickening, for many reasons. He knew enough about him from the accounts of Darcy and Fitzwilliam to be extremely wary. And though he did not know the full details yet, he knew Darcy's recent hasty removal from town had something to do with him. He feared that Georgiana might have been involved to some degree, but he did not pry. Darcy would talk when he was ready. 

And that brought him to another problem. Till that moment, it had slipped his mind that Darcy was the one who had taken Netherfield. Afterall, Charles himself had provided him the information of the estate. Now, he would normally be happily planning to go surprise one of his closest friends with an unannounced visit. But, _'to be engaged to a gentleman recently come to the neighborhood'_ now hurt a great deal more. He could have fought for her if she was yet unattached, but he couldn't do that to Darcy. Never did it occur to him that his friend might have some scruples against marrying a daughter of an unknown family from the country. And even more unthinkable was the fact that _Wickham_ , of all people, was the said _gentleman_.


	15. Dinner Conversations

As no objection was made to the young people's attending the dinner invitation of their aunt, the coach conveyed Mr Bingley and his cousins at a suitable hour to Meryton. Some of the officers too were to attend as well as the chosen young women of the neighborhood. Mrs Phillips liked to fancy that she would be playing matchmaker for many young hearts, and having Mr Bingley and the officers amongst her guests was a success. Gentlemen were, afterall, scarce in their neighbourhood.

When the gentlemen joined the ladies, there were two relative newcomers, and one need not wonder who was more favoured among them. Mr. Bingley was the happy man towards whom almost every female eye was turned, and Jane was the happy woman by whom he finally seated himself. She had been seated close to Charlotte and Lizzy. They fell into easy conversation. 

Mr. Collins, though, refused to sink into insignificance. He had chosen to sit with Mary and Julia Long, and had kind listeners in them at the beginning. Though how long the women could really be interested in the descriptions of Lady Catherine's drawing-rooms and chimney-pieces is anyone's guess.

When the card-tables were placed, everyone assembled turned to the table of their preference. Mr Collins joined the whist table. "I know little of the game at present," said he, "but I shall be glad to improve myself, for in my situation in life—" The two young women though had escaped to another table by then.

On Lydia's enthusiastic entreaties, Mr Bingley joined her table, between her and Elizabeth. But Lydia was soon lost in her enthusiasm for lottery tickets. Mr Bingley was thus at leisure to talk to Elizabeth, and she was very willing to hear him, though what she really wished ask was not something she could bring up—the history of his acquaintance with Mr. Darcy. She dared not even mention that gentleman. Her curiosity, however, was unexpectedly relieved. He began the subject himself. He inquired how far Netherfield was from Meryton; and, after receiving her answer, asked about the gentlemen who were staying there.

"They have been here about a month," said Elizabeth; and then, unwilling to let the subject drop, added, "Mr Darcy is a man of very large property in Derbyshire, I understand. And Mr Wickham is comfortably situated as well."

"Yes," replied Mr Bingley; "Darcy's estate is a noble one. It is very beautiful. I have known his family for a considerable time, and have been to Pemberley often. Wickham, well, Wickham does not hold an estate, if I remember correctly. Therefore I cannot say anything about his situation."

Elizabeth could not but look surprised.

"You may well be surprised, Miss Elizabeth. But I have known them both for years now, though not to the same degree. Are you well acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"As much as I ever wish to be," cried Elizabeth very warmly. "I have spent four days in the same house with him, and I think him very disagreeable."

"That does not really surprise me," he replied, with a hint of mischief in his eyes, "knowing him for as long as I do, it is impossible for me to be impartial. But is it the general opinion?"

"Upon my word, he is not at all liked in Hertfordshire. Everybody is disgusted with his pride. You will not find him favourably spoken of by anyone."

"I.." he seemed to have stopped midway, and Elizabeth looked at him, wondering if he had taken offence at her rather frank assessment. To her surprise, she found him struggling to contain laughter. On meeting her eyes, he could not help but laugh out, momentarily drawing the attention of a few people around them. 

"Oh I am sorry" he said on seeing her plainly confused, "It is simply- That old fool- He's been at it again-"

"I do not understand."

"He is simply shy" he said, and went on to further explain, "He cannot help it I suppose. He has always been rather shy. And then he lost his parents when he was very young, and his only sibling is ten years his junior. Added to it is the pressure of his duties, and expectations. People often try to gain an acquaintance with him for their own benefits. And many of the ladies in the ton are forever trying to ingratiate themselves in hopes of matrimony. In a way, he hides behind an aloof, perfect exterior. Which often comes across as conceit."

"Indeed!"

"But let me assure you, he is a very loyal friend. His allegiance, once given, is forever. I would know, I am a tradesman's son afterall. I have faced my share of jibes and hurdles, yet I have him as a friend who has never left. Not many owners of an estate of a clear ten thousand a year and with connections to an earldom would associate with men like me."

"But how could that be? I have been in the same house with him for four days, and he was never friendly to even Mr Wickham, who had been his companion from childhood, connected together in the closest manner!"

"I am not in a position to divulge much, and I am very puzzled as to what makes them stay together, but I must warn you. Elizabeth, Wickham is not his friend, he never was. And, I would not trust Wickham. His happy manners ensures that he easily makes friends wherever he goes, but I doubt he retains any. "

This was most shocking to poor Lizzy. It was as if she had completely misunderstood both the men. But what reason could Mr Bingley have in stating anything but the truth as he knew it? 

"What of Mrs Younge then?" she hesitatingly asked.

"Mrs Younge? I admit I know her very little. She was employed as the companion for Darcy's sister, but if she is here then circumstances must have changed."

At least that explained why the lady seemed a little intimidated by Darcy, Elizabeth thought to herself. She then enquired about Miss Darcy.

"She is a sweet, handsome girl, about the same age as Lydia. But she is much like her brother- shy and reserved. Though she carries herself with perfect manners and grace. In a way, her kind, gentle nature is much like Miss Bennet's."

"He did mention it once himself as well, that Jane reminded him of his sister."

The whist party soon broke up, and the players gathered round the other table. Mr. Collins took his station between kitty and Mariah, who were eagerly going over their victories and losses with Lydia. The usual inquiries as to his success were made by the latter. He had somehow lost every point. When Mrs. Phillips began to express her concerns, he assured her with much gravity that it was not of the least importance. He considered the money as a mere trifle, and hardly a reason to be uneasy over.

"I know very well, madam," said he, "that when persons sit down to a card-table, they must take their chances of these things, and happily I am not in such circumstances as to make five shillings any object. There are undoubtedly many who could not say the same, but thanks to having a comfortable income, and the excellent instructions of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, I am removed far beyond the necessity of regarding little matters."

While he was not the most charming officer, it was something to note that despite being a newly commissioned officer, he already had a secure living. And consequently many unmarried women would be inclined to think well of him.

Mr Bingley could not help but mention to Elizabeth, upon hearing the name of Lady de Bourgh so often in one evening, that the lady happened to be the aunt of Mr Darcy. And while he had only mer her once, he would not regret never meeting her again. The lady's daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh, he confessed was another very reserved person, but she had been cordial to him in their only meeting.

On their ride back home, Lydia talked incessantly of lottery tickets, of the fish she had lost and the fish she had won, and how Mr Collins had been heard saying to Mrs Philips that he was indeed looking for a suitable bride. She teased Mary that perhaps he would be suitable for her, since he seemed to always be very grave about everything, and had a penchant for extended sermonising. Mary felt the injustice of the comparison, for she was sure she would not be speaking of chimney pieces at such length had she been in the business of supplying them herself. But, perhaps she could try to use Lydia's silly notions to improve herself. Afterall, the wise became wise because they rectified and improved on their mistakes. 

Lizzy's head was too full of the new information she had about the men. Mr Bingley's account of Mr Darcy, and even Miss Darcy was so different from the account given by Mr Wickham. And she had no reason to distrust either of them. Even more puzzling was Mr Bingley's tacit warning that Mr Wickham was not to be trusted! She longed to talk of it to Jane or Charlotte, but it would have to wait till later.  
___________________

In London, Caroline Bingley was in a very restless state. First, Mr Darcy quit town. Then Charles decided to send her to the Hurts's townhouse and scamper away to meet some cousins. What good would that do? She knew all their cousins, and they weren't very important at all. And Georgiana went back to Pemberley as well, without inviting her along. Of course she lost interest to go as soon as she knew Georgiana was returning home with her cousin and not her brother. She had no intention of spending any time around the colonel, at least in the present, for various reasons. And now she was stuck, with no entertainment, no shopping, and with Darcy no closer to offering for her hand.

Imagine her surprise when she found a letter for Charles at Louisa's desk. The letter of course was of no significance, but the address surely was. Hertfordshire. Why, that was where Mr Darcy had gone to. Surely her cousins would not be there. Then she remembered the mention of some distant cousins. And after a quarter hour of thinking, and some rifling through the drawers of her sister's dresser, she pieced together her new course of action.

The distant cousins in Hertfordshire were hardly ever mentioned by her parents. Why Charles had to go visit them now was beyond her understanding, but then that hardly mattered to her. What mattered was that since Mr Darcy was there, it was imperative that she needed to be there as well. Time alone in a backwater town out in the countryside would be excellent to show him how above the general rabble she was. Now the only issue was how to get there, for she knew that once she was there, Charles would look to her accomodation and the rest. She would have to convince the Hursts, and that would take some effort. But Caroline Bingley was nothing if not determined and single minded. She would get what she wanted, sooner or later. And so at dinner, she set to work on convincing Louisa that they needed to visit their long lost cousins as well.  
_______________________


	16. Plans and Schemes

"I always thought he was not as bad as everyone made him out to be. I have told you so before as well."

"Well.. alright, let us assume I agree with you and Mr Bingley that Mr Darcy is perhaps a good person at heart. But then how do we simply disregard what Mr Wickham said? Or what about the warning against Mr Wickham?!"

"I cannot think of any way to explain it either Lizzy. I admit I hold no special affection for him, but he has always been gentleman-like. Perhaps, he has been misrepresented to Mr Bingley somehow."

"I doubt that. Mr Wickham has been with the Darcys since he was a child. And Mr Bingley counts Mr Darcy as one of his most intimate friends. He evidently knows his family very well. Names, facts, everything mentioned without ceremony. How could any of them stay deceived for so long?"

"It is difficult indeed—it is distressing. One does not know what to think."

"Simply asking is not an option then, is it?" She wryly asked. In return, Jane shook her head in fond exasperation.

The two young ladies were summoned from the shrubbery, where this conversation passed, by the arrival of the very persons of whom they had been speaking. Mr Wickham and Mrs Younge came to give their personal invitation for the long-expected ball at Netherfield, which was fixed for the following Tuesday. Jane was delighted to see their friend again, and so was Mrs Younge. To the rest of the family she paid little attention; avoiding Mrs. Bennet as much as possible, saying not much to Elizabeth, and nothing at all to the others. Mr Wickham was charming as usual, though his attention was primarily on Jane. They were introduced to Mr Bingley. Jane and Elizabeth were very confused on Mr Wickham meeting him as if for the first time, so sure had they been of a prior acquaintance. Mr Bingley too seemed to have expected no other outcome, for he was as friendly as usual. They conversed for some time. Mrs Younge seemed more solicitous towards the guest than to most of the family themselves, noted Mr Bennet, but as usual said nothing of it. They were soon gone again.

The prospect of the ball was agreeable to all. Mrs. Bennet chose to consider it as given in compliment to her eldest daughter, and was particularly flattered by receiving the invitation from Mr Wickham himself, instead of a ceremonious card. Elizabeth could not help asking her cousin whether he intended to accept Mr Wickham's invitation, for she was now quite confused as to how any of the the gentlemen really regarded the other, or indeed what kind of acquaintance they had. He answered that he would. He even went on to ask a dance set from each of his fair cousins, of course asking Jane for the first two.

Jane had to regretfully decline since she had long since promised those to the host himself. Though it was just a dance, refusing Mr Bingley for Mr Wickham instead was something she felt acutely, for it confirmed to her her own feelings and fears that she had been refusing to face. Elizabeth and Jane therefore switched their order and Mrs Bennet was prodigiously pleased. To have both her eldest daughters opening the ball with their chosen! It was not long before she gave Lizzy to understand that the probability of their marriage was extremely agreeable to her. Elizabeth, however, did not choose to take the hint. She had hardly expected such a scheme, and did not know what to make of it. She recalled all her interactions with Mr Bingley, and while he had become a very close figure within the short time, he had never showed her any particular affection of the kind her mother seemed to think. He was patient with Mary and behaved as an indulgent brother towards Kitty and Lydia. On assessing her own thoughts she came to understand that if she had a brother, as their mother lamented very often, she would have very much loved having one just like Mr Bingley. But just to be safe, she decided on observing his behaviour towards herself to judge whether there was any foundation to her mother's latest attempt of matchmaking.

On his part, Mr Bingley was having some very puzzling revelations as well. Wickham not remembering him was expected. Darcy and Wickham were some years seniors to him when they had first met as students, and Wickham had not been around since. No reason why he would have remembered an unremarkable junior all these years later. But Wickham's attention to Jane, and his having solicited her first dance set were enough evidence that _he_ , and not Darcy, was supposedly courting her. He could not fathom how or why Wickham had managed to establish himself as a well to do gentleman, and neither could he explain Darcy's part in this whole tale. He could ask Darcy, but that could be held off for four more days. And _if_ the lady's heart was not already engaged, he thought he had as fair a chance as any. 

The next morning, Elizabeth met Mr Bingley when she and Jane went to the stables. He confessed he had wanted a bit of exercise as well and was on his way to get his steed from the stables. Jane too had wanted to go riding. She was the only sister among the five who liked it. Lydia did too, but they knew better than to trust her on a horse without supervision. Lizzy happily suggested that Mr Bingley could ride out with Jane instead of her, for she would rather avoid the activity if she could. 

No matter how rational or collected one might like to think of themselves as, a ball was a ball, and the ladies fell easily into the enthusiasm of preparing for it. Even Mary, who had grown more closer to Kitty after first asking for her help, was happy to join them. Kitty and Lydia delighted in running off to Meryton for various fripperies, and meeting the officers each time. Mrs Bennet was happy to host the officers and the Lucases for a dinner on Saturday. Mr Collins complimented her table and her daughters, and she was delighted, though she lost attention during his quite lengthy compliments a few times. Mr Bennet and Lizzy were very amused for the evening by this most excellent guest. The younger girls were inattentive to anything but the officers. Mary tried to keep the younger Lucas boys in line, but soon gave up and settled down with a generous piece of cake instead. Sir Lucas declared everything capital. And somewhere between all the chaos, Jane and Charles found themselves in their own little cocoon, talking about how different their worlds had been.

On Sunday, Lizzy walked to Oakham mount with her cousin. Kitty went with them as far ar Lucas lodge and went to see Mariah, leaving the two to continue on. And though he shared some fond memories of how he developed a friendship with Darcy, and some amusing tales of the scrapes he and Darcy's cousin the colonel had dragged the poor man into, he did not mention Wickham at all. Elizabeth had to admit that the image of Darcy as a young boy, perhaps wise for his age, trying to keep up with two rather troublesome friends was rather endearing. She recalled how she herself had gotten Jane and Charlotte into trouble quite often as well.

When they returned home, there was a note waiting for Mr Bingley. It was from Mr Hurst, informing them that they were on their way to Hertfordshire with Caroline, since Caroline thought it was absolutely necessary that she meet her cousins too. They would take a suite at the inn till some better arrangements were found, he assured him. But Caroline would likely prefer to stay where her brother was instead of at the inn. Charles wasn't sure how his hosts would react to the sudden arrival of his family, but he need not have feared. Mrs Bennet took the news as confirmation that the young man obviously wanted his only living family, his two sisters, to get to know his bride. And thus gave her hearty assurance that they would be very welcome. She was now convinced that she would have two daughters married before the year was over. Mr Bennet idly wondered why she hadn't declared Mr Collins eligible for another one of their daughters yet, at least the fellow was highly amusing. 


	17. Preparation

Monday dawned bright and sunny, and brought the Hursts carriage to Meryton. It was late in the morning when they reached, and a note was sent around to Mr Bingley. The three of them went to Longbourne later in the afternoon. 

They were received kindly by the family. Lizzy had pictured them as likely having some resemblance to their brother, in personality and appearance, and was surprised on meeting them. Sitting down together for tea, she observed them each in turn. Charles and Caroline could easily be mistaken for twins. They both had copper-gold hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. But Caroline lacked all the warmth that Charles possessed. Her smile, when she did smile, never reached her eyes. She was dressed in a gown of the latest fashion, designed to display the wealth of the wearer. Mr Hurst was rather unremarkable. He was a man of average height, his attire clearly that of the fashionable gentleman of town. He did not seem to have much to say. Louisa Hurst was very different in appearance to both her siblings. She was considerably shorter than her siblings, with dark hair, light eyes and a pale complexion. She too was a rather quiet person, though she seemed more friendly than her sister. 

Throughout their visit, Mr Hurst was interested in mostly the food and drink, Mrs Hurst gradually was drawn into a conversation by Jane, and Caroline distractedly listened to their hostess while making a general assesment of the house. Eventually someone mentioned the ball, and Caroline was delighted at the prospect. A ball at Netherfield, which meant it was to be hosted by Mr Darcy. 

"But Caroline, we are not invited. Truly, no one would even know us." Louisa said, on hearing Caroline asking about the ball.

"Oh, whatever are you speaking of! Mr Darcy is hosting, of course I would always be welcome. He has been a friend of our family for years now." 

If her sister had a different opinion, she chose not to air it in front of their hosts. Charles and Mr Hurst enquired about options for a suitable lodging from Mr Bennet, and Mrs Bennet promptly suggested them Ashworth, Purvis Lodge, and Stoke, all fine houses within easy distance. That left Lizzy with Caroline. By the time they took their leave, neither of the two young women held a particularly good opinion of the other.

That night, all the sisters again gathered in Jane and Elizabeth's shared room. Lydia was there to borrow the silver locket that aunt Gardiner had gifted Jane. Kitty in turn received one of Lizzy's set of ornamental hairpins. Mary was perhaps the happiest of them all when she received an intricately detailed length of wide ribbon in lilac hue as a gift from her elder sisters. They had noted her hesitant interest, and Lizzy thought it might cheer her for Mrs Bennet often remarked, specially in the last few days, how Mary was the only plain one among her daughters. She herself laughed off her mother's remarks of being wild but realised that perhaps Mary's way of coping with it had been by trying to prove herself accomplished. Kitty was sure she would like something pretty and Jane was happy to buy it. Lydia, of course, was the one who chose it. She had a good eye for putting together colours and patterns for a beautiful outfit. She was a clever girl, and was good at what she put her mind to. The trouble being that there were very few things she did seriously put her mind to. 

After they were satisfied and finally left, Lizzy and Jane got into bed and talked of the events of the day. Conversation soon turned towards the topic of Mr Bingley's family. Lizzy did not like them as much as their brother, and said so. Jane, hopeful as ever, held the opinion that though their manners were not the same as Mr Bingley, it could simply have been the effect of their journey. She was sure they would improve on further acquaintance.

When Jane had drifted off to sleep, Lizzy went over her thoughts again. Like any young woman, she was excited about the ball. But there were several things she had to ponder over. Firstly, she was curious about how Mr Darcy would behave towards Mr Bingley. Her cousin had always mentioned Darcy as a close friend, but Lizzy had never seen the gentleman being friendly to anyone, except those fleeting moments in Netherfield where he had been more relaxed with Jane and herself. At those moments, specially when they had walked together in the shrubbery, he seemed to have shown glimpses of a different side of himself. She wondered how he might be when with people he held close. Of course, she hardly knew what to expect since the gentlemen were as different as the night and day. 

Pondering over Mr Bingley led to another line of thought. In accordance to her earlier resolution, she had noticed his behaviour more carefully. While her observations assured her that he held no romantic interests for her, she now had a suspicion that his feelings towards Jane was not the same as the rest of her sisters. That he admired her was evident to Lizzy, but his easy friendship and care for the rest of the sisters, as well as Mrs Bennet's preoccupation with her own plans was likely why it easily evaded detection by anyone else. 

Mrs Bennet's plans again were another concerning matter, for it involved Mr Wickham. Lizzy would never have had any doubts or misgivings about the charming man, but she could not disregard what Charles said either. He clearly cared for her family, and would not have warned her for nothing. But he would not disclose the particulars. The only other person who must know was Mr Darcy. And thus once again, her wandering thoughts returned to him.

The gentleman himself was having a difficult time falling asleep as well. Nothing bad had occurred yet, and Wickham hadn't taken to his old habits yet, but something did not sit right. He wasn't doing anything bad, sure, but he wasn't doing anything good either. Clearly, he wasn't interested in learning anything. All he did was accompany him and the steward when needed, and socialised the rest of the time. And the worst of it was that he was stuck here with him. For how long? he asked himself. He had to get away, for staying only caused him to miss all that he held dear. And when he wasn't being miserable, he was constantly thinking of Elizabeth Bennet. No, he needed distance. And so he proceeded to write a carefully detailed letter, laying out his opinions, and asking the recipient to fill in the missing areas to form a workable plan. It would be sent out early the next morning. 

George Wickham, too, was beginning to feel the discomfort of constantly having to watch over his shoulder. He had luxury now, and he wanted to be able to indulge in it without feeling like Darcy was watching him every step he took. He decided that perhaps it was time to take the next step required for gaining his freedom.

Caroline Bingley was awake as well, but for entirely different reasons. To say she was simply happy would be an understatement. Along the journey to Hertfordshire, she had gathered whatever information about the Bennets she could get from Louisa. Longbourne was entailed to Charles. And her stars had started aligning, or so she believed. She had thought that having Mr Darcy all to herself for a few weeks would surely be enough to make him finally offer for her. Afterall, there was no competition for her at all, away from the presence of the ton. And then there was the matter of Longbourne. The way she saw it, Louisa was already married and Charles was sure to buy his own, so Longbourne naturally was to be hers to command. To be sure, Longbourne was not grand, surely nothing in comparison to Pemberley, but it would do for a younger child someday. She was beautiful, accomplished, had twenty thousand pounds for her dowry and now an estate added to it. It would be rather foolish for Mr Darcy to still not realise her worth. And if he needed a little help in realising where his happiness lay, the ball was the perfect place to finally win him over. Perhaps she too, like Mrs Bennet, was rather ignorant about how the terms of an entail functioned. But her thoughts were much more agreeably engaged for the moment than to think upon the entail or the unfortunate family who might lose their home.


	18. The Ball

On the evening of the ball, Longbourne had all but descended into chaos. Ribbons and petticoat skirts were strewn around, with jewelry or flowers lying scattered.

“Kitty! Give me that! You had better take the green one. Blue looks better on my hair.” Lydia's voice carried through the walls. Mrs Bennet could be heard alternately hurrying her daughters, exclaiming in anticipation, and fretting about her nerves. 

Lizzy tried to ignore the noise all around. She laced up Jane's stays and helped her into her dress before sitting down at the vanity so that her sister could do her hair. Like nearly every unmarried woman in attendance they were all dressed in white or ivory shades, but laces, ribbons or jewelry of each of their preference provided the pop of colour and individuality. Meanwhile, Mr Bennet had taken pity on Charles and they stayed in the study till the lady of the house declared themselves ready to depart.

Through the short carriage ride to Meryton, Lydia and Kitty listed the names of all the officers they meant to dance with, Mrs Bennet encouraging them. By the time they reached Netherfield, Lizzy was just as eager as Lydia to see the officers, simply for the reason that it meant getting out of the carriage.

Entering the drawing room, they split off in different directions. Lizzy immediately joined Charlotte as soon as she spotted her. They watched as the Hursts and Caroline entered, and Charles went to introduce them. Indeed, it was difficult to miss them for they were new additions to the neighborhood and people were curious. Mrs Hurst soon joined Jane, and Caroline, disappointed in not seeing Darcy in attendance yet, consoled herself by getting acquainted to the hostess. Charles had joined Lizzy and Charlotte as well, and they formed a merry group till they proceeded to take their place in the dance when it finally began. 

Standing in the line, Lizzy noted all the other pairs of dancers. There was Jane with Mr Wickham, Mrs Younge with Mr Lucas and Lydia and Kitty with officers among the rest. So far, it was what she had anticipated. Her first two dances were as pleasant as she had hoped. Mr Bingley was his usual cheerful self, and danced well. They kept up an enjoyable, rather silly conversation throughout their steps and it gave her all the delight which an agreeable partner for a couple of dances can give. She danced next with Mr Wickham, and on his enquiry about the Hursts and Miss Bingley, answered them as honestly as propriety allowed her. It was no sacrifice, for she hardly knew the Hursts and did not have much to say about Caroline. They then moved to pleasanter topics, and when Wickham spoke warmly of Jane, Lizzy silently thanked the heavens that her mother was not anywhere close to hear it, lest she started expecting a proposal within that evening. 

When those dances were over, she returned to Charlotte, and was conversing with her, when she found herself suddenly addressed by Mr. Darcy who took her so much by surprise in his application for her hand, that, without knowing what she did, she accepted him. He walked away again immediately, and she was left to fret over her own confused mind, for she had spent a better part of the last night alternating between curiosity to know him better, and anger at how conceited and uptight he usually behaved.

Darcy too retreated to the punch table, fretting over his own actions. He had not bothered to be present for receiving the guests. And when he made his slightly delayed entrance to the hall, his eyes immediately sought out a particular person. Seeing her dancing with Wickham had been rather unpleasant, and before he knew what he had been doing, he had asked her to dance with himself. If it was jealousy, he would never admit to it. And due to his attention being completely caught, he did not notice anything else in his vicinity. Thus he could not escape before Sir William Lucas began a conversation with him.

Charlotte tried to console Lizzy, thinking her friend likely hated the man. They looked to see where he stood, and Lizzy saw Charles make his way to the table as well. Charlotte caught on to her curiosity and they both watched as he walked up to Sir Lucas and Darcy. 

"Excuse me Mr Darcy, but I must admit it is such a pleasure to see you enjoying a ball. One hosted by you, none the less." He happily said, smile as bright as the morning sun. Lizzy thought he was perhaps being a tad theatrical.

"Oh Mr Bingley! It is capital is it not? I was just telling Mr Darcy how it is always a pleasure seeing young people enjoy a dance. Why, at St James court.." Sir Lucas carried on, while Darcy stood silent. Surprise clearly written on his usually impassive features. 

"Bingley. It is.. surprising.. to see you here." He finally managed to get out. Lizzy was not sure what she had been expecting, but Darcy grabbing Charles by his elbow and marching him away out to a corridor as soon as Sir Lucas's attention was away was certainly not in her anticipated outcomes. Concern for her cousin, or curiosity, something compelled her to follow them to watch. Poor Charlotte was obliged to keep up and accompany her for she knew gossip could easily start with an unchaperoned lady out by the shadows with unrelated men.

"Now now Darce, I know you're overjoyed. But you need not have swept me off for that. The ladies would be offended." They heard Mr Bingley teasingly say from their position, hidden away from the view of the gentlemen.

"Oh quit the nonsense. What are you doing here all of a sudden?"

"To be honest, I have been here for some days now. I actually came on matters of some importance, but we can talk of that later."

"I had no idea. Where have you been staying?"

"Longbourne."

"Longbourne?! What have you got yourself tangled up with now?"

"You're playing house with Wickham. I think that merits an explanation more than me visiting distant cousins." 

There was a few moments of silence before Darcy simply sighed before saying "It does, doesn't it? But it can wait until tomorrow. A ball with the whole neighborhood is not the safest place or time. How about a ride tomorrow morning?"

"Alright. Well, let's get you back to the hall then, it wouldn't do to keep such an eligible gentleman out here with me." Charles said, demeanor back to easy good humour. 

"Quit with that, would you." He admonished, though there was no anger in his voice. A beat later, he added "I am truly glad to have you here though." Elizabeth was surprised to see how a genuine smile seemed to make his already striking features even more handsome. 

As they turned to head back into the hall, Darcy had a sudden thought. 

"Err, Charles, if you are here, is Miss Bingley-"  
"Oh yes. Enjoy the dances." He said before clapping him on his back and skipping happily away towards where Mary Bennet sat, to collect his partner for the next dance.

Lizzy and Charlotte had just enough time to return and recover from the rather unexpected scene before they both were led to the dance as well. She took her place in the set, amazed at the dignity to which she was arrived in being allowed to stand opposite to Mr Darcy, and reading in her neighbours' looks, their equal amazement in beholding it. They stood for some time without speaking a word; before she addressed him with a query.

"Do you prefer not to speak when dancing, Mr Darcy? One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together."

"If you would prefer a conversation, Miss Elizabeth, I am happy to oblige." He was in a better frame of mind after a long while, and his demeanor was consequently more easy and open. Going down the dance, they passed by Mr Bingley, and soon were conversing about their mutual acquaintance.

"He is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his making friends anywhere. It does not surprise me that you and your family hold such good opinions about him."

"He has been so lucky as to have _your_ friendship," replied Elizabeth with emphasis, "and he values it highly."

"I.. I value it too." Though none would likely believe her if she told, but she could swear that moment that he was rather flustered by the honest praise. Perhaps he really was shy in new company then. If Jane could hide behind perfect serenity, perhaps his was a front of self-assured reserve. It did not excuse his pride, but it made him human, and Lizzy liked this Mr Darcy much better than the one she had taken him to be on first impression.

At that moment, Sir William Lucas, meaning to pass through the set to the other side; on perceiving Mr. Darcy stopped to compliment him on his dancing and his partner.

"My dear sir, such very superior dancing is not often seen. It is evident that you belong to the first circles. Allow me to say, however, that your fair partner does not disgrace you, and that I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated. Especially when certain desirable events, my dear Eliza (glancing at Mr Wickham's group) shall take place. What congratulations will then flow in! I appeal to Mr Darcy:—but let me not interrupt you, sir. You will not thank me for detaining you from the bewitching converse of that young lady, whose bright eyes are also upbraiding me."

The latter part of this address was scarcely heard by Darcy; but Sir Lucas's allusion to Wickham seemed to strike him forcibly. His eyes were directed towards Wickham and Jane, who were seated with a group that included Mrs Younge and Mr Lucas. Recovering himself, however, he turned to his partner, and said, "Sir William's interruption has made me forget what we were talking of."

"Of friendship, I believe."

But they were soon interrupted again for Kitty had stood up for the dance with Mr Collins, and she looked near tears of mortification at the moment. Mr Collins, awkward and solemn, apologising instead of attending, and often moving wrong without being aware of it, gave her all the shame and misery which a disagreeable partner can give. 

She went to Jane and Charlotte after the dance. Charlotte had evidently told Jane about what happened earlier, and while they were happy that Mr Bingley's account of Mr Darcy and their friendship had been true, it now made them uneasy about what that boded for his account of Mr Wickham. Lizzy remembered the overheard remark about Wickham between them, and evidently all was not as it seemed. 

During the conversation, they overheard Mr Collins addressing his own group. "I have found out," said he, "by a singular accident, that there is now in the room a near relation of my patroness. I happened to overhear the gentleman himself mentioning to Mrs Hurst the names of his cousin Miss de Bourgh, and of her mother Lady Catherine. How wonderfully these sort of things occur! Who would have thought of my meeting with, perhaps, a nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh in this assembly! I am most thankful that the discovery is made in time for me to pay my respects to him, which I am now going to do, and trust he will excuse my not having done it before. My total ignorance of the connection must plead my apology."

"You are not going to introduce yourself to Mr Darcy!" exclaimed Mr Denny.

"Indeed I am. I shall entreat his pardon for not having done it earlier. I believe him to be Lady Catherine's nephew. It will be in my power to assure him that her ladyship was quite well when I saw her last." And with that, he pompously stalked off to the direction where Mr Darcy was in company of the Hursts. 

"What a strange fellow Mr Collins is." Lydia said, somewhere among the group. 

"Oh let him go. Maybe Mr Darcy could scare him away with the way he glares. My toes still hurt so." Kitty moaned sadly.

When they sat down to supper, she was vexed to find her mother was talking to Lady Lucas freely, openly, and of nothing else but her expectation that Jane would soon be married to Mr Wickham. It was an animating subject, and Mrs. Bennet seemed incapable of fatigue while enumerating the advantages of the match. It was, moreover, such a promising thing for her younger daughters, as Jane's marrying so greatly must throw them in the way of other rich men. She concluded with many good wishes that Lady Lucas might soon be equally fortunate, though evidently and triumphantly believing there was no chance of it.

She glanced towards Jane, seated further away from them, trying to convey sympathy for the mortification of their mother's words. Jane did appear distressed and distracted. Mr Wickham, who had led her to supper, did not seem to mind at all and happily conversed with Mrs Younge who was seated with them.

In vain did Elizabeth endeavour to check the rapidity of her mother's words, or persuade her to describe her felicity in a less audible whisper. She was immensely relieved that at the very least, Mr Darcy had chosen to sit with Mr Bingley and his family much farther away from them. Charlotte had been Mr Bingley's partner for the supper set, and Lizzy was happy that at least her friend had a much better time at supper than her. She could not help frequently glancing her eye at Mr Darcy. Caroline Bingley sat with him, and his usual aloof self appeared more and more prominently as she tried engaging his attentions. The expression of his face changed gradually to a composed and steady gravity.

When supper was over, singing was talked of, and Mary, after very little entreaty, obliged the company. Mary's voice was weak, and her playing, while technically sound, lacked feeling. But she had chosen to play simpler tunes rather than her usual complicated pieces, and it was borne by the audience much better than her usual performances. On seeing Mary smile at Mr Bingley when she had completed her first piece, she realised that she had her cousin to thank for Mary's improved choices. Yet, when she had finished her second one, Lizzy looked at her father to entreat his interference, lest Mary should be singing all night. But before he could do anything, Miss Bingley stood to take her place and Mary had to make way, however reluctantly.

"If I," said Mr. Collins, "were so fortunate as to be able to sing, I should have great pleasure, I am sure, in obliging the company with an air. Lady Catherine said so herself, that music is afterall one of the best pleasures for gentle company." And with a bow to Mr Darcy, he concluded his remark, which had been spoken so loud as to be heard by half the room. Many stared—many smiled; but no one looked more amused than Mr. Bennet himself, while his wife commended Mr Collins for having spoken so sensibly, and observed in a half-whisper to Lady Lucas, that he was a remarkably clever, good kind of young man. 

The rest of the evening brought her little amusement. She watched Kitty studiously try to avoid the company of Mr Collins, Mariah commiserating with her grief while Lydia alternatively helped her or teazed her. He was perfectly indifferent to their attempts. They were very relieved when Miss Lucas good-naturedly engaged Mr Collins's conversation to herself.

She and Jane feared that the Longbourn party might be the last of all the company to depart if it was left to the manoeuvres of Mrs. Bennet. But Charles had the good sense to call for the carriage earlier and Mr Bennet was happy to comply. Mr Wickham came to see them off, which consoled Mrs Bennet slightly. Mr Darcy had come out to see off his friend, and was thus present too, and he handed Lizzy into the carriage. As she closed the door, she was glad of the relative darkness within. When the carriage started forward, Lydia was too much fatigued to utter more than the exclamation of "Lord, how tired I am!" accompanied by a violent yawn.


	19. Interests and sacrifices

The next day opened a new scene at Longbourne. Lizzy convinced Jane to accompany her on a walk, and they made their way through one of her favourite trails. One of the reasons for this was that she wanted to talk freely without having to worry about her mother or younger sisters. She had a suspicion that Jane's distress last supper was not just because of their mother's words. And she admitted as much.

"I do not like it how mama speaks of it with such certainty. If she keeps saying so, everyone will be bound to raise expectations."

"Mr Wickham did not seem distressed by it. Perhaps his wishes are the same as mama's."

"Oh Lizzy I hardly know what to do" Jane exclaimed in distress, "I know it is an advantageous match and many would think me fortunate. But, I tried so much, you see. I tried to convince myself it was for the best. But I cannot do it."

"And why would you do that?! Jane I know you do not love him, but a marriage where you are convinced you would not be happy is a different matter. Papa would never force you to marry someone just because mama and the others wish for it."

"But is my duty. I can at least secure the future for all of you. What with the entail-"

"It certainly isn't just your duty! I do not want to seek my happiness at the cost of yours, and I can assure you neither do our sisters. As for the entail, it is much better than it could have been. Mr Bingley certainly isn't going to _throw us to the hedgerows_ as mama says. He is already too generous with Lydia's bills."

"He is so caring, isn't he? I like how people are always comfortable around him." 

Lizzy noted how her sister blushed prettily talking about the man, and not for the first time she thought that he was perhaps an important reason why Jane got increasingly distressed at any signs of Mr Wickham's attentions. But she refrained from saying anything about it for now.

They talked of Mr Darcy, and how his behaviour towards Mr Bingley was confirmation that he did not consider Mr Wickham a friend. Perhaps it was for the best that Jane did not care for Mr Wickham, Lizzy thought, for there must be some strong reasons for a person who had known him from the earliest childhood to regard him thus. Specially when the same man could be on such good terms with someone that high society would consider beneath him. By the time they were talking about Mr Collins and his very persistent attention to one of their youngest sisters, they had reached the top of Oakham Mount. Looking over the view that their position provided them, they were pleasantly surprised to see Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley down by the stream that marked the border between Longbourne and Netherfield. Their horses were left to graze close by while they appeared to be in earnest conversation. She would never have pictured the great Mr Darcy sitting on the grass, his coat off, but the visual was rather endearing. He had a different personality away from the eyes of society, and a part of her wondered if she would be admitted into this space. She was brought out from her thoughts when Jane giggled seeing Mr Bingley flop back to lay on the grass where he was sitting. Eventually, they thought perhaps it was rather improper to watch them so, and they traced their way back home.

They came back to see their family in the usual state of upheaval after any social event in the neighborhood. Mrs Bennet's exclamations about lace, prospective marriages, and four thousand pounds were carefully not paid attention to, Mr Bennet retreated to his study when his usual sarcastic quips did nothing to deter her, Kitty and Lydia were busy with breakfast and Mary had decided to escape to their aunt Philips's house for the day.

At supper, Mr Bingley informed that he would be leaving and staying at Netherfield instead. Mrs Bennet was vexed that he should be called away before he had asked for Lizzy, and was very vocal in her entreaties for him to stay. But when he explained that Mrs Younge had invited Caroline to stay, and he felt compelled as her brother to be there with her, she had to accept it. It was the proper thing to do. Lizzy was surprised that the two women had grown so close in one evening, but then they were rather alike in her opinion. They both thought too well of themselves and too meanly of who they thought below them.

"You are to leave tomorrow then?" Jane asked.

"Yes. It is rather sudden, but I do not mind."

"La, would you miss us? I know I will." Lydia said with sincerity.

"Of course I will. I doubt anyone in Netherfield would be telling me such amusing tales as you do. Certainly not Darcy." He said to Lydia who laughed at the thought of Mr Darcy being amusing. 

"But it's hardly any distance, and I would come everyday if you would care to see me." That this was meant for Jane was easily understood by Lizzy and perhaps Mr Bennet.

Jane did not know how to respond, but Lydia kept the conversation going when in her usual manner she said "That was a charming thing to say Mr Bingley. Why, I am convinced everyone is in the wrong places! You should have been the fashionable gentleman from town. Mr Wickham should have been an officer. How handsome he would be in the regimentals! And Mr Collins should certainly not have been one. I do not know what he meant by continuously staying with us yesterday."

Mrs Bennet immediately seized on the information of Mr Collins's attentions, and resolved to wheedle out more information from Lydia later.

In the next few days, Mr Bingley moved to Netherfield with Caroline, while the Hursts decided to lease Purvis Lodge. Everyone involved had different motives for their actions. Mrs Younge and Caroline were perfectly obliging friends, but only on the surface. Mrs Younge was quick to note that the new gentleman in Meryton, Mr Bingley, was easily better than Mr Lucas as far as appearance and fortune was concerned, and accordingly adjusted her friendship from Charlotte to Caroline. Caroline meanwhile was only concerned with the fact that getting to Netherfield would bring her closer to Mr Darcy. As the Hursts had no such interest in any quarter, they had elected to stay by themselves. While they had never thought themselves in love, they had grown to care for each other over the years, and wanted a little vacation for themselves. There was also the added factor that Mr Hurst did not particularly like his sister in law's influence and effect over his wife. Bingley himself thought that maybe this would be a good opportunity to learn whatever he needed to know before buying an estate for himself. He was also happy to give Darcy something else to focus on because he had sounded so weary that morning when they had explained each of their situation to the other. And perhaps he needed to get out of Longbourne to think clearly. If Jane accepted him, he did not want it to be out of obligation or due to the situation with the entail.


	20. Mending mistakes

Some days after Mr Bingley removed to Netherfield, Mrs Bennet hosted a dinner at Longbourne. Colonel Forster with his wife and some of his officers were invited. Mrs Bennet was sure that her two eldest daughters would soon be married, and now turned towards helping along her two youngest. Mary, she was convinced, was destined to be an old maid like Charlotte Lucas. Mr Collins found himself between Kitty and Lydia, for Mrs Bennet was yet unsure whom among them had caught his attention. The girls themselves were clueless about even the fact that he might be interested in either of them. 

Colonel Forster's wife, Mrs Harriet Forster, was very young and almost as silly as Lydia. Thus they were now fast friends. The officers who were invited were glad of the good food and company, and were pleasant to their hosts. Seated at the head of the table, Mr Bennet was extremely bored but Mr Collins soon rescued him.

"What a superbly featured room and what excellent boiled potatoes. It is many years since I had such an exemplary vegetable. I must compliment on the excellence of the cooking." he very gravely said.

While Mrs Bennet was gratified, Mr Bennet had other ideas. "That is unique praise, Mr Collins. I am sure none have praised potatoes in all the dinners we have hosted yet" he said seriously, with only his eyes showing mirth.

"I sometimes amuse myself with arranging such little elegant compliments. And for this instance, in expectations of my own future felicity, I find myself particularly bound to pay it." he replied with a very satisfied smile at Kitty.

"How happy for you, Mr Collins, to possess the talent for flattering with such delicacy" Lizzy said, catching her father's eye.

After dinner, when the gentlemen rejoined the ladies, they all broke into smaller groups and Mr Collins was again being very attentive to Kitty. She was not the better pleased with his gallantry from the idea it suggested of something more. It now first struck her, that she was selected from among her sisters as worthy of being Mr Collins's bride. As soon as their guests were gone, she was fretting in her shared room with Lydia. 

"What am I to do??" she asked. Though older, she had always simply followed along with whatever Lydia did. "Lyddie you don't think mama would actually listen to him, would she?"

"Oh what a lark it is though! Such a beau you have!" she laughed, lying on the bed.

"Lyddie!"

"Come now, don't fret over it. I thought he would like Mary, but maybe we shall find someone else for him. Don't you worry. I am sure mama and papa won't make you marry him. He is not handsome at all!"

"Are you sure? Mama says he is-"

"I am. Let's think of better things. There's the assembly in three days. Come, I will redo the trim on your favourite gown, how about that?"

While true that she was a precocious and spoilt child, and rather silly due to her mother's overindulgence and father's indolence, she did truly love her family in her own way. And kitty was afterall her favourite sister.

On the day of the assembly, Kitty was in much better spirits. She piled into the carriage with her family happily, and off they went. Only Mr Bennet, in his usual fashion, stayed home. When they arrived nearly everyone was already present. As soon as they were in the hall, Kitty and Lydia scampered off to find Mrs Forster and Mariah. The rest of them first went to congratulate Miss Mary King, who was making her official debut into society with this event. With that done, the two eldest found Charlotte. When Louisa Hurst came over on seeing Jane, Lizzy was a little surprised to note that she was genuinely friendly even if a bit awkward. 

Though she was not inattentive to her companions, Lizzy kept scanning the room for Mr Darcy. She had dressed with more than usual care. Her courage rose with any attempt to intimidate, and this time she prepared with the highest spirits to show said gentleman that she was certainly more than just _tolerable_. Another lady too had prepared with extreme care, and turned heads wherever she walked. But whether that was the effect of her charm or the rather eye-scorching shade of orange that she wore is for anyone to guess.

"Oh dear, we are a long way from Grosvenor Square, are we not, Mr Darcy?" Caroline said, standing beside him and watching the dancing couples.

"Yes."

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner—in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet the noise—the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all those people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!"

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. I was thinking upon how some people have the unique charm of lighting up their surroundings with the vivacity they carry within."

She immediately fixed her eyes on his face, for she was sure that the compliment was meant for her. His sight though was directed elsewhere and to her disappointment it seemed to be the direction where that impertinent Eliza Bennet was. "And who, pray tell, are those people?" she asked, batting her eyelids.

"A little dancing would not be amiss." He simply stated.

He anticipated no pleasure in dancing with her, but knew he had to do it at least once before he could politely escape her continuous attention. So he led her to the next dance set deciding to get it over with before the rest of his evening. She was delighted for the length of the dance. But was annoyed that he never did ask for a second, for that was easily a sign of marked preference. She was even more vexed when he led Elizabeth to the next dance.

"And how do you like our dance, Mr Darcy?" Lizzy asked after the usual observations on the weather was done away with. "Would I be considered a tolerable partner?"

For a moment, Darcy was very worried that she was still angry at him. But she still had that teasing smile. It was a little too late to convince himself that her disapproval did not matter, for it dearly did. 

"Please, Miss Elizabeth, let me apologise for my conduct. I was very irritable that evening for different reasons and behaved poorly as a result. It does not excuse me, but I did not mean it at all" he finished earnestly.

"You are forgiven, sir."

"So simply?" He sounded as surprised as he looked.

She laughed a bit before answering. "Yes, Mr Darcy. In truth, Mr Bingley told us that you are not comfortable around new society, and you mentioned reasons for being unhappy that evening. I admit I was angry at first for what I took to be only your pride. It had wounded mine, you see. But we both know better now."

"Thank you." It was all he could say, for it was difficult to put his feelings to words then. 

They parted then due to the steps of the dance, and when they came together again she hesitantly started a new topic.

"Now that we are even, Mr Darcy, may I ask you something rather difficult?" He nodded easily, and she continued "What is your opinion of Mr Wickham?"

The effect was immediate. A deeper shade of hauteur overspread his features, but he said nothing. "Do forgive my impertinence, but I think you would understand when I say it is in the interest of the happiness of a most beloved sister" she explained.

"Miss Bennet?" he observed, momentarily gazing towards where Jane stood with a dejected looking Kitty. 

"He has been paying marked attention to her for a while now. It raises expectations, as you well know. But Mr Bingley implied that he.. well.. he is not to be easily trusted. You know him for years sir, please?"

"I.. I will be honest with you, Miss Elizabeth. Charles speaks the truth. He told me I needed to warn you and your sister at least. It is difficult to explain the current situation. But I assure you, I would not want my sister in his care."

Unfortunately the dance ended here, but their conversation did not. So they walked along the sides of the room, speaking in lowered voices. While at it, they saw Jane stand up for the next dance with Mr Bingley. Charlotte was leading a rather lost looking Mr Collins to the set as well.

"I am sorry" Darcy started once more, "I should have informed earlier. But I was caught up with my own matters. I thought she was indifferent. Her manners are always open, cheerful, and engaging as ever, with _everyone_. I thought if she did not care for him, she would not hesitate to reject any offer he made. Not that he is in any position to make one."

"You are correct about that. She admitted as much to me that she has no such inclinations at all. But Jane feels her duties of being the eldest daughter very keenly. I think you already know of the entail on Longbourne. And everyone's expectations can be a very heavy burden. I do not think she could bear it all."

At this very moment, they happened to be walking past Mrs Bennet and some of the other women including Lady Lucas and Mrs Long.  
"Oh yes, we fully expect a most advantageous marriage. We will be having a wedding here at Netherfield in less than three months, if you ask me." She declared with satisfaction.

Lizzy blushed with shame at hearing her mother carry on so. But Darcy was thinking differently. The weight of duties and expectations were very familiar to him. And he was disturbed thinking about Jane being pressured onto a most unwelcome marriage. His own sister had narrowly escaped that fate, and he did not want to see Jane, and thereby Elizabeth, suffer. Moreover, he could not help feel responsible for bringing Wickham into their society.

There was a commotion among the dancers, thanks again to Mr Collins's peculiar dancing skills, which drew their attention. But while most saw the disruption, Darcy and Lizzy were both drawn to how oblivious Charles and Jane were to the world at large around them. They were easily the two people who knew them the best, and it was impossible not to see their mutual affection. _It is a miracle how mama failed to see it blossom right under her nose_ Lizzy thought.

They stood there till the set was over and Charles happily came to join, having spotted them. Jane easily led by him. They were content to stand together and talk, but Darcy saw Caroline make her way towards him and he definitely did not want to dance twice with her. So he asked Jane, and felt a smug satisfaction seeing Wickham displeased. Their group of four were again reunited later before they were to leave, and each went home satisfied and pleased with the evening.

The same, however, could not be said of quite a few other people who left the assembly with them.


	21. Conspiracies

"I love her."

"I noticed." Darcy replied.

"Then you must-

"As I noticed all the previous times you fancied yourself in love" he continued before Charles could complete whatever he was saying.

"Well. True. But it's different this time. I swear."

"Alright. I do believe that. But why confess to me instead of the lady herself?"

"Oh great help you are being!" he complained, "What if she doesn't feel the same way?!" 

"You wouldn't know unless you ask."

"Tell me how you are the one with hordes of admirers again? You are as blunt as a block." he huffed.

"I do have ten thousand pounds a year," he said with a wry smile and a little shrug. 

"I don't want her to accept because of my income though. You know how my parents were. I dread the possibility of being in the same situation. I'd rather see her happy in a different house than indifferent in my own rooms."

"I believe she isn't mercenary-" 

"Of course I didn't mean to say that. She's too-" Charles cut in, but Darcy carried on with his point.

"But her family.."

"What about her family? If you're going to repeat what Caro says I'll leave you with her for breakfast next day onwards. I do love Jane, and I do not know why her uncle being in trade is supposed to hinder that, given that I am afterall a tradesman's son myself. Neither do I particularly care if Elizabeth has _blowsy hair_."

They had to laugh at that. Caroline had spent a better part of their dinner conversations in disparaging Elizabeth Bennet and her family in an attempt to dissuade Darcy, but the gentlemen both thought she was opposed to her brother being close the Bennets.

"I simply meant to caution you Charles," Darcy said after a while. "It is best not to let Mrs Bennet suspect anything of it for a while. Who knows how she might take it, since she has hopes elsewhere. I think you need some time away with only Miss Bennet, to make up your own minds and come to an understanding. Although I realise that is easier said than done."

"So, I have your approval then?" He asked with a smile.

"Do you need it?"

"If she would love me, I believe it doesn't matter who might disapprove. But I'd like to have yours all the same. You've never guided me wrong. And there's also the little matter of you being my best friend."

"Why thank you, for remembering such little details," he said with one of those rare affectionate smiles. "It is true that you could have easily made what society would deem more advantageous matches. The youngest miss Bennets have no concept of propriety, Mr Bennet is vastly absent from his duties and Mrs Bennet terrifies me. But Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are above censure, they have better sense and disposition than most I have met. So if you are sure to find happiness with her, I do wish you the very best."

After a while more spent in conversation, they mounted back on their horses and made their way down the slope of the hill. It had become a regular practice for them to take breakfast away outdoors, since it meant they had uninterrupted privacy. Darcy was also happy to avoid Miss Bingley early in the morning, while Charles felt the same of Mrs Younge. Wickham was equally unwelcome to them both. 

Caroline Bingley was very displeased to be left alone. She could not fathom why both her siblings were being rather stupid. Charles kept dragging Darcy along with him all over the estate and the tiny town, which meant she got less time with him. And Louisa was actually happy and content spending time with that husband of hers instead of helping out. 

She waited in the parlour for Mr Darcy to return, a book lying forgotten on the couch next to her. Mr Wickham and Mrs Younge eventually made their way to the parlour as well and the women talked of trivial matters until Mrs Younge happened to mention that Wickham was invited to Longbourne that evening for tea.

"It is excessively kind of you to take an interest in Jane Bennet," said Caroline, "for she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled. But such a mother the poor dear has! And the sisters!"

"Mr Bingley is very fond of the family I hear though. He does visit them often. Of course they are your relations, and it must account for something." Mrs Younge said instead of asking what she really wanted to. She had overheard enough of Mrs Bennet's insinuations to Lady Lucas that a match between him and one of his cousins other than the eldest was expected. She did not like that idea at all.

"Oh very _distant_ relations, my dear. I am sure he is just looking over every aspect of the estate that he needs to know."

"The estate?" she asked, with a glance at Wickham.

"It is entailed to him afterall, so he ought to oversee it. Not that he needs it, he plans to buy his own as father wanted. I fear that with no brothers to help him, it will fall to me to manage it." she sighed as if it was a foregone conclusion.

While this was distressing news to Mr Wickham, it only made Mrs Younge more determined in her quest. When later they talked about this amongst themselves, it was evident that Wickham was very vexed. Getting married to a woman with a modest dowry and from a well settled family had been his immediate plan. That way, he would not need to depend on Darcy, thus freeing him from keeping up this facade. While it is reasonable to expect that with the entail in place, Mr Bennet must have ensured good dowries for his daughters to be well settled, but what if he hadn't? Darcy was right that no man of any consideration would be persuaded to marry such silly girls, so the chance of them being dependent on the elder sisters for a long time was very likely. He was so angry at all his efforts with Jane coming to nothing that he thought a few times of seducing her anyway as some form of twisted recompense. Society afterall forgave men much easily than women. But of course there was Darcy who was sure to haul him up any chance he got.

"I can ask around, you know. The neighbours would of course know and every house has someone who will inevitably gossip." Mrs Younge said.

"With five daughters, it cannot be worth much." He muttered.

"At least Caroline told before you did propose marriage." She said, trying to placate him. "She's stupid if she thinks it'll be for her though. An entail specifically keeps it away from the females in the owners family."

"And a veritable shrew as well. I've never heard her say anything good of anyone except Darcy who is supposedly walking perfection. I hope she does trap him, he'll be right miserable." 

While they spent the evening thus, the gentlemen were again out in the town. Caroline had purchases to make, and after that Charles had mentioned going to call on Mr Denny because they had grown friendly. Caroline Bingley would never condescend to call on a mere militia officer, and instead took the carriage to visit the Hursts. Darcy had decided to stay with his friend for obvious reasons.

"You don't mind walking back to Netherfield do you?"

"Of course not. But I didn't know you had friends in the militia."

"Oh I didn't before. But now I do!" he replied, laughing a bit at Darcy's exasperated expression. "He's a good man, Darce. He wanted me to look into some investments for him, and I thought of talking over the options. I was thinking of seeing my solicitor once so I'll head to town soon anyway, I can get him the specifics when I return."

"Alright then. I'll.. hear about aunt Cat the whole time I suppose, if that Mr Collins catches sight of me."

"Come now, it could be worse. At least he isn't talking about your supposed betrothal to Miss deBourgh."

"Great solace that is." He muttered, but accompanied his friend anyway.

When returning through Meryton, they ran into the Bennets who were evidently preparing to walk back home as well. The men, or rather a very enamoured Charles eagerly declared to walk them home, and easily secured Jane to walk with him. The other gentlemen had no objection, and Denny was easily secured by Lydia and Kitty each taking one of his arms, and leading the party. That left Darcy and Elizabeth to bring up the rear.

"Tell me, do you and your sisters very often walk to Meryton?"

"Yes. Our aunt Philips lives in town, and Lydia and Kitty forever have something they simply must buy. As it happens, we were just visiting our aunt, and Mary has decided to stay for the night. If I could hazard a guess, I would think she is trying to escape all the noise at home." She said in her usual playful manner. "And you Mr Darcy? I did not think you very sociable at first."

"No. Charles has enough energy to to keep us both out and about." He said, falling into easy conversation. "Or perhaps I am easily persuaded out to escape the noise at Netherfield as well."

"And you are to walk us to Longbourne, and then on to Netherfield? Did someone rob away the carriage?" She teased.

"Miss Bingley took it away, you see." He said very seriously, which only made it more funny.

"And left her brother and his esteemed friend to fend thus for themselves?"

"Well, I do not think her brother minds at all right now."

They both looked ahead at Charles and Jane. Arms linked, shy glances, and happiness. They did look very much in love.

"I have never seen him this attached to anyone before. And he is my best friend, so it falls on to me to watch out for him. You would know your sister better, Miss Elizabeth, and so I ask you. He does have hope, doesn't he?"

"She certainly isn't indifferent." A part of her wondered at talking so intimately with Mr Darcy, of all people. But somehow she knew he would never betray the trust.

"It is evident she isn't. Not in moments like this anyway, but they perhaps need more such times to come to an understanding."

"They do. Jane has always been this way. She has always been the perfect daughter, the perfect sister. Perhaps she feels it her duty, or perhaps she compensates her own way for how mother is at times, but she is never so unguarded in society as she is with Mr Bingley."

"You agree they suit then? Charles needs a steadying influence-"

"And Jane needs someone to bring out the liveliness." They ended up saying at the same time.

"We do have an agreement then." Lizzy smiled at him, and he felt like he would do anything to keep her smiling thus at himself.

"We do." He agreed. "Are we friends then?" He blurted after a moment before he thought about the words.

"Co-conspirators, more like." She teased back.

"Well then, I look forward to conspiring with you, madam." He smiled before turning away and parting from the ladies. Denny wished them a good evening and turned back to town while Darcy and Charles continued towards Netherfield.

"Charles? Could you do something for me?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Charles responded, midway through humming a song.

"When in town, could you get me something from Henry?"

"The Viscount?"

"Yes."

"Sure. What is it though?"

"Georgie and Rich found a way to keep Wickham in check." He said with a big smile. He was feeling much much better than he had been feeling in a long while.


	22. Proposal

"Gone back to town! Whatever for!" Mrs Bennet's voice could be heard through the walls of Longbourne in the morning. "Oh whatever was Lizzy dawdling for!"

"Sounds like mama has got the news of Mr Bingley leaving this morning." Lizzy said, sitting in front of the mirror and trying to tame her chestnut curls with a comb.

"She will be very displeased if she comes to know that we did not inform her deliberately of his visit last evening. She already seems angry at something you did." Jane replied, straightening the sheets and tidying up the bed. Their mothers voice was easily heard in their room.

"Err.." she looked guilty for a moment, for she had not told Jane what Mrs Bennet had hinted to her all those evenings ago.

"Lizzy, _what did you do?_ " Jane asked, taking away the comb and braiding her hair more gently.

"Nothing!" She insisted.

"She should have done _something_ by now! Why, I had Mr Bennet asking for my hand within two weeks!" Mrs Bennet wailed right then.

"A suitor then?" Jane smiled with genuine affection. "And you never told me!"

"Er.. it's.. you see.."

"Oh Hill, no one cares for my nerves! She could have been mistress of this house, and instead she goes running about the woods. And now Mr Bingley is gone away!"

"Mr Bingley?" Jane's fingers froze in the activity. "Oh Lizzy, I did not know! How could I be so stupidly blind. I am-"

"No no Jane! Listen! Mama has got it all mixed!"

Fifteen minutes later, when the whole tale was spilled, the sisters sat together in silence while Mrs Bennet was heard moving around the house, bemoaning her family's cruelty to her and banging doors in her wake.

"So, mama wishes you to marry Mr Bingley?"

"Just as she wishes you to marry Mr Wickham."

"And you do not want it? He is very eligible afterall. He is so friendly and cares for all of us, so much ease, with such perfect good breeding!"

"And handsome," added Elizabeth, counting the points off on her fingers, "and violently in love with you as well. He's perfect for you."

"Dear Lizzy!" 

"He is why you are so distressed every time we hear anyone talk about you and Mr Wickham, isn't it? Mama and the rest of the neighborhood may have been too distracted or blind, but I haven't missed it. You do care for Mr Bingley, do you not?"

"I do. But if mama doesn't-"

"Oh mama will be reconciled to it easily enough. Besides, mama might wish for it, but it would not do because I want something else in a husband. But I would dearly love to have a brother like him. I know Mary, Kitty and Lyddie would be delighted as well."

"But Lizzy, it might come to nothing afterall. I don't even know if he feels the same way." 

"Oh Jane, he could be worshipping the ground you walk on and yet you would attribute it to no more than his kindness." Lizzy teased, standing up and pulling along a still wildly blushing Jane, making their way to the parlour for breakfast.

During breakfast, Mrs Bennet was about to begin scolding Lizzy before Jane informed her that Mr Bingley was only gone for three days at most and was sure to return. This improved her mood, and the household returned to peace. The lull however did not last long as Hill walking in and announced a caller. Mr Collins was ushered into the parlour without any delay. 

He walked in with a very determined look. While Mrs Bennet had a welcoming smile, her family did not share her sentiments. Her eldest daughters could not find any reason for a call so early in the morning, Mary was apprehensive of the aftermath of what she suspected his task was, and Lydia was caught between laughing for sheer fun or feeling sorry for a very panicked Kitty. Mr Bennet had already escaped to his study and remained oblivious about the guest.

"May I hope, madam, for your interest with your fair daughter Katherine, when I solicit for the honour of a private audience with her in the course of this morning?" he said very formally.

 _Kitty?_ Lizzy mouthed in shock, meeting Jane's equally surprised gaze. Before they could recover, Mrs Bennet answered, "Oh dear!—yes—certainly. I am sure Kitty will be very happy. Come, everyone, to the drawing room--" she said as she shooed them all away.

"Do not go! I beg you will not go. Mr Collins must excuse me. He can have nothing to say to me that anybody need not hear. I am going away myself."

"No nonsense, Kitty. I insist upon your staying and hearing Mr. Collins." She said, ushering everyone else out, and shutting the door after her.

Kitty was too frightened to do anything but sink back into her chair. The rest of the family dutifully stationed themselves behind the door. Mrs Bennet and Lydia with their ear pressed to the door, Jane sitting on the foot of the stairs with Mary and Lizzy standing beside them.

"Dear Miss Katherine, I am sure my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken," he began.

"Believe me, my dear Miss Katherine, that your unwillingness which displays your modesty, so far from doing you any disservice, rather adds to your other perfections. It has made me even more sure of my decision. You can hardly doubt the purport of my discourse, however your natural delicacy may lead you to dissemble. I have singled you out as the companion of my future life. But before I am run away with by my feelings on this subject, let me state my reasons for marrying, as well as my choice."

The idea of Mr Collins, with all his solemn composure, being run away with by his feelings, would have made Lizzy laugh if she wasn't concerned for poor Kitty. 

"My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think it a right thing for every educated gentleman in easy circumstances (like myself) to set the example of matrimony; secondly, that I am convinced it will add very greatly to my happiness; and thirdly—which perhaps I ought to have mentioned earlier, that it is the particular advice and recommendation of the noble lady whom I have the honour of calling patroness. Twice has she condescended to give me her opinion on this subject; and it was but the very Saturday night before I left Hunsford— that she said, 'Mr. Collins, you must marry. A man like you must marry. Choose properly, choose a gentlewoman for my sake; and for your own, let her be an active, useful sort of person, not brought up high..."

"La, would he not stop taking of another woman when proposing?" Lydia muttered with all the disdain of a young woman with very romantic notions of courtship.

"Allow me, to mention that I do not reckon the notice and kindness of Lady Catherine de Bourgh as among the least of the advantages in my power to offer. And it must be a sign of providence itself that you are even named after her." Mr Collins added with a flourish.

"This has been my motive, my dearest Miss Katherine, and I flatter myself it will not sink me in your esteem. And now nothing remains for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection. To fortune I am perfectly indifferent, and shall make no demand of that nature on your father, since I am well aware that it could not be complied with; and I am blessed with a very comfortable income myself."

"You are too hasty, sir," Kitty cried. "You forget that I have made no answer. Accept my thanks for the.. compliment.. you are paying me. I am very sensible of the honour, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than to decline them."

"I know ladies don't seek to seem too eager. I shall therefore hope to lead you to the alter ere long.”

"I assure you that is not my intention at all. You could not make me happy, and I am convinced I am the last woman in the world who could make you so. I am not elegant or sophisticated or anything noble that your friend Lady Catherine would approve of. On the contrary, I am sure she would find me very disappointing.” Kitty said, desperate for anything that would convince him to not insist.

"I assure you that I will speak to her of you in the most amiable terms. You must be feeling too modest, but you are perfectly suited to me. And so I flatter myself that when I do myself the honour of speaking to you next on the subject, I shall hope to receive a more favourable answer than you have now given me; though I am far from accusing you of cruelty at present."

"This is worse than I feared" Mary softly wishpered. Lizzy saw that even Jane, by far the most patient and forgiving person she knew, was getting antsy.

"But sir I cannot accept the offer! I have been saying so for all this while!"

"I know that your refusal of my addresses is merely words of course, keeping in fashion with the ways of elegant females. My situation in life, my connections with the family of de Bourgh, are circumstances highly in my favour; and you should take it into further consideration, that inspite of your manifold attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made you. Your portion is unhappily so small that it will in all likelihood undo the effects of your loveliness and amiable qualifications...."

"That's it." Elizabeth muttered to herself on catching Jane's distressed gaze, and quietly slipped out. She rounded back to the room from outside and caught Kitty's attention through the window, pointing to another door which led to the garden. Kitty immediately took the hint, excused herself with a final declaration of refusal and all but ran out. She collided with Jane outside. 

"We will speak to papa if necessary," Jane said, mothering their very nervous sister. Kitty smiled gratefully at both her sisters.

Meanwhile Mrs Bennet burst into the room as soon as she heard Kitty go out. 

"Oh headstrong, foolish child," she huffed as she made to follow them out the other door.  
"You wait right there, Mr Collins," she said to him as she saw Kitty and Lizzy starting to quickly walk away, "we will have this sorted out in a while." 

"Lizzy! Get back here this instant!" She yelled as soon as she stepped out, and with that the few moments of peace during breakfast was completely gone with Longbourne thrown back into chaos.


	23. Misty Mornings

"Go back now and say you've changed your mind!" Mrs Bennet angrily told Kitty once she cornered her errant daughters at the far end of their garden.

"But I don't want to!" Kitty cried.

"Mama, he's ridiculous!" Lizzy added.

"Oh you're both such ungrateful children! Who will maintain you when your father is dead?" she wailed. "I insist you stop this nonsense!"

"You cannot make me!" Kitty insisted, leaning further towards Lizzy as though drawing support from her presence.

She realised that arguing with them like that was not going to resolve anything so she marched back in, passing Mr Collins where he still stood waiting. Till that moment, he sincerely did not doubt his success, but was now beginning to suspect something amiss. Afterall, his intended bride and her mother both looked far from happy, which was generally what a successful proposal ensured.

"Do not be alarmed, Mr Collins," she said to him while passing by, "Kitty shall be brought to reason. She is a headstrong, foolish girl, but I will make her know what is good for her."

"Pardon me for interrupting you, madam," he said with concern "but if she is really headstrong and foolish, I know not whether she would altogether be a desirable wife to a man like myself-"

"Sir, you quite misunderstand me," said Mrs Bennet, alarmed. "Kitty is only too easily influenced by whichever of her sisters she is around at any given time. In everything else she is as good-natured a girl as ever lived. I will go directly to Mr Bennet, and we shall very soon settle it with her, I am sure."

She did not give him time to reply, but hurrying instantly to her husband, called out as she entered the library, "Oh! Mr Bennet, you are wanted immediately! We are all in an uproar. You must come and make Kitty marry Mr Collins, for she says she will not have him, and if you do not make haste he will change his mind and not have her."

In response, he looked up from his book and blinked at her twice, looking as clueless as one of the owls in their barn. "Of what are you talking? I don't understand anything."

"Of Kitty and Mr Collins! He has offered her for marriage. And Kitty declares she will not have him. Lizzy is encouraging her nonsense, putting it into her head that he is ridiculous. And now Mr Collins begins to say that he will not have Kitty."

"And what am I to do? It seems an hopeless business, since I agree Lizzy has the right of it. He _is_ ridiculous."

"Tell her that you insist upon her marrying him!" She shrieked, hauling him to his feet. 

Kitty was immediately summoned to them. "Come here, child," said her father as she appeared. "I have sent for you on an affair of importance. I understand that Mr Collins has made you an offer of marriage. Is it true?" Kitty nodded her head to reply that it was. "Very well—and this offer of marriage you have refused?"

"I have, papa."

"Your mother insists upon your accepting it. Is it not so, Mrs Bennet?"

"Yes, or I will never see her again."

"Very well. We now come to the point. Why? You have been of an accord with your mother up until yesterday of the eligibility of officers."

It took her a few moments before she could think of how to explain to her father. Being an officer did not compensate for the fact that he was nowhere like the men she had envisioned as her admirers in all her daydreams. 

"I do not think I would be happy with him, papa," she finally said. 

"An unhappy alternative is before you then. Your mother will never see you again if you do not marry Mr Collins, and I will never see you again if you do."

Kitty was immediately relieved at hearing her father's opinion, and hugged him in her happiness before leaving the room.

"What do you mean, Mr Bennet, in talking this way? You promised me to insist upon her marrying him."

"My dear," replied her husband, "I have a small favour to request. That you will allow me the free use of my understanding on the present occasion. It is remarkable that she saw past the silliness of judging a man by the colour of his coat." He said with mild amusement.

Meanwhile, when Kitty was called to the study, Lizzy had waited for her outside the door. Jane went back inside to find Mary sitting alone looking very lost and forlorn. Lydia had made herself scarce for she feared that Mr Collins's disappointed hopes might land on her instead.

"Mary, what is it?" Jane gently asked, "You need not worry about Kitty. Lizzy went with her."

"No it's not about that. But Jane, if even Mr Collins would overlook me, maybe mama was right about me afterall." she said, eyes still fixed to the floor.

"Did you hope for Mr Collins to ask you instead?" she asked, concerned if Mary had held an affection for the man.

"Not that I wished for it. But I thought- He always talks about how one must be accomplished and learned and have a good understanding. I thought he wouldn't mind me not being beautiful. If even he couldn't look past it-"

"Oh hush! You are accomplished Mary, and clever and patient with everything that goes on. You need not be disappointed on account of him." 

"And he is quite stupid if he thought _that_ was a flattering proposal." Lydia added, cautiously coming down the stairs. "Besides, Mary, you are only plain, not ugly like you have convinced yourself of being. Now if only you would listen to me and not pull your hair back so severely, Or insist on wearing unflattering colours and clothes!"

Lydia unfortunately had no tact or delicacy with the way she offered either compliments or disagreements. And while the rest of her sisters had grown used to her rather peculiar way of trying to encourage them, Mary had never understood that it did not arise out of meanness but rather a lack of understanding. They were the most different of all the sisters. 

"Don't be so severe on yourself Mary. And Lydia does make a good point, you need more cheer. There will be someone who would love you for all you are, but he wouldn't be able to see you if you hide away behind doubts."

Right then, there was a sound at the entrance and they turned towards the door to see Charlotte come in. Lydia immediately flew to her and cried in a half whisper, "I am glad you are come, for there is such fun here! Mr Collins has made an offer to Kitty, and she will not have him. Mama took her and Lizzy to papa, because Lizzy called him stupid, and in the confusion everyone forgot about Mr Collins in the parlour!"

Charlotte's reply was spared by the entrance of Kitty and Elizabeth. 

"Is he still in the parlour??" Lizzy warily asked.

"No, I sent him off. I asked if wanted to wait to talk to papa, but as Kitty had refused he decided to leave." Jane assured.

"Is that why he was so agitated? I passed him on my way here, and he had a lot to say of young ladies who did not understand their own good fortune." Charlotte remarked.

Mrs Bennet spent the rest of the day constantly complaining of how all her family were against her and poor Hill bore all of it with fortitude. In the next few days, the sisters only had to bear occasional peevish allusions to it by their mother. As for the gentleman himself, his feelings were chiefly expressed not by embarrassment or dejection, but by stiffness of manner and resentful silence whenever they met. When they met during gatherings or when in town, he scarcely ever spoke to any of the Bennets and the assiduous attentions were transferred always to Miss Lucas, whose civility in listening to him was a welcome relief to them all.

His primary objective was to show Kitty what advantages she had foolishly rejected, by showering his attentions to one of her closet friends. Mariah might have been a more apt candidate for such an endeavour, but the girl was too flighty and avoided him like plague. Charlotte was more patient and paid him kind attention. Meanwhile, Charlotte's kindness extended farther than her friends had any conception of. Its object was nothing else than to secure Mr Collins's addresses towards herself. 

Such was Charlotte's scheme, and appearances were so favourable within four days that when they parted after an evening stroll in town, she felt secure of success. She however expected his proposal after a reasonable time had passed since his previous failed attempt. But here she did injustice to the fire and independence of his character, for it led him to escape out of the militia lodgings the next morning with admirable slyness, and hasten to Lucas Lodge to throw himself at her feet.

Charlotte had woken up very early that morning, and sat by her window pondering on her choice. She was quite satisfied. Mr Collins, to be sure, was neither sensible nor agreeable; his society was irksome, and his attachment to her must be imaginary. Without thinking highly either of men or matrimony, marriage had always been her object. His family was of the same standing as her in society; she would have a good home, a comfortable life, and be independent of her parents. Everything was very favourable, except for the man that all of it came with. But she would make the most of it. 

She then perceived him from the window as he walked towards the house, and instantly set out to meet him accidentally in the lane.The morning mist still hung in the air, dew glittered off the blades of grass, and the dim morning sunshine made everything look beautifully ethereal. Charlotte couldn't help wryly note to herself how nature itself seemed to be setting up a stage for a most romantic declaration of love and happiness, except that love had no part in the union they were to solemnise. She pulled her shawl closer around her, the morning air was still a little chilly, and walked ahead to meet him with determination.


	24. Winter Cheer and Cheapside

"Engaged to Mr. Collins! My dear Charlotte—impossible!"

"Why should you be so surprised, Lizzy?"

"But Charlotte, have you not seen how ridiculous he is!" It appeared she would be repeating this same observation every time the man proposed.

"And I am not romantic," Charlotte said, eyes drifting away somewhere far out of the window. "Ridiculous he might be, but he's not vicious or a wastrel. I am seven and twenty, Lizzy, and with no beauty, money or prospects."

"And could you be happy? With such a man?"

"I am sure my chance of happiness with him is as fair as most people can boast on entering the marriage state. I only ask for a comfortable home, and I shall have it."

Charlotte had come to Longbourne as soon as Mr Collins had been sent away, to personally inform her friend. The family were informed later when Sir William and Lady Lucas came by during the day. They shared the news with joyful alacrity, and while Mrs Bennet was shocked into silence, Lydia suffered from no such issues. Unguarded as ever, she boisterously exclaimed, "Good Lord! Sir William, how can you tell such a story? Do not you know that Mr Collins wants to marry Kitty?"

Jane and Lizzy were obliged to relieve the awkwardness of such a declaration by earnestly congratulating their guests. As soon as they were gone, Mrs Bennet let everyone know how very displeased she was with such a news. She concluded that she herself had been barbarously misused by them all. Nothing could console and nothing could appease her. Nor did that day wear out her resentment. 

The next day brought some relief, for Mr Bingley had returned from town, and Mrs Bennet was too distracted to think much about Mr Collins. She immediately rounded up her eldest daughters and paid a call at Netherfield. They arrived just before tea, and Charles happily invited them to stay for it. While this meeting gave much pleasure to few, far more were left displeased. Mr Wickham, while being as charming as ever, refrained from paying any special attention to Jane. Meanwhile, Charles was quite unguarded with his affection for her, which was easily discerned by his sister and greatly alarmed her. Caroline was further enraged on perceiving Mr Darcy and Elizabeth conversing. Though they spoke little, for Darcy was still reticent in company, their ease with each other was not very comforting to her.

Darcy was always caught by the same mix of emotions when around Elizabeth Bennet. He had come to esteem her wit and intelligence, and admired her playful nature, even if he was not quite ready to admit that he was perhaps in love. One moment he wanted to run away before he fell too deep to ever get out, the next moment he was convincing himself that surely her friendship could cause no harm. Whatever turmoil his emotions may have been in, it was beyond doubt that he was always happy to have her company. It did add to his happiness to see Charles as he was now. 

Admittedly, Charles Bingley was a man who easily got attached to people. Perhaps it was his easygoing nature, or perhaps it was the unconscious want for affection and approval due to his formative years. But Darcy had seen how people could easily take advantage of such a nature, and worried for him. That his friend was truly in love this time was plain to see, and that his feelings were returned by the lady was most gratifying, for despite the social and economic disparity, they were very well matched as individuals.

If Mr Bennet had thought that a visit to Netherfield would improve his wife's spirits, he was very wrong. Lizzy and Jane went to see Charlotte, and Mrs Bennet returned home alone. Since their younger daughters were again off to Meryton, he was left the only listener when all her feelings found a rapid vent as soon as she saw him. Each of her daughters, according to her, were out to vex her. And her neighbours were all a scheming, artful bunch of people. 

Lydia and Kitty were often drawn to their aunt Philips's house in town because of its proximity to all the shops. Additionally, their aunt always had all the latest information on the militia and the gossip around town. Beside the miliners shop that Mrs Philips kept was the office of her husband, who was an attorney. Lately, Mary had often joined them on their excursions to town. And now for the first time Lydia was beginning to suspect why she came along without any protests. Although, what her sister liked in their uncle's office was still beyond her understanding. Nevertheless, Lydia dutifully did her part in spreading the gossip around, and told everyone she met about Charlotte's betrothal. Between her and Mrs Phillips, the whole town knew of it before the next morning.

Meanwhile, in Lucas Lodge, the friends talked happily of the impending nuptials. Charlotte did not care for a long courtship, for Mr Collins had taken nearly half an hour to assure her of his tumultuous feelings that morning, all in a grave, monotonous speech. She was therefore set on the idea of a winter wedding. Jane confessed herself a little surprised at the match; but said less of her astonishment than of her earnest desire for their happiness. She was much more easily reconciled to the news than Lizzy, when Charlotte assured them that she was sure of her decision. Despite her misgivings about the man, Lizzy found herself looking forward to the event when she got drawn in by Charlotte's enthusiasm as she talked of all she planned and hoped for. By the time they took their leave, they were determined to make the day as memorable as possible for Charlotte, and Charlotte extracted promises from them both to visit her often.

The events of the evening in Netherfield was an entirely different matter. Wickham was informed that evening that Charles had brought back with him all the accounts of the various debts he owed. For a moment, Wickham thought that he would be held liable to pay them, but Darcy had paid them all. Or rather, the Viscount had, on behalf of Darcy since he was held up at Netherfield. But it was no act af benevolence on the request of Georgiana. The reason they were paid off, as he soon came to learn, was to have it dangling over him like proverbial Sword of Damocles. 

"You have been given a chance Wickham, but if you take advantage of or swindle another honest person, I will be obliged to inform the debtor's prison for all that I have paid on your behalf." Darcy had plainly informed him. This effectively ruined the evening for him, and he spent the remainder of the day sulking in his rooms.

Caroline Bingley was occupied with trying to get her brother to understand how unsuitable the Bennets were. She was determined that Charles would marry Georgiana Darcy. One marriage within the families would eventually lead to another, she figured. And now the Bennets were trying to ensnare both her intended and her brother. 

"You do realise their uncle is in trade? In Cheapside?" Darcy heard Caroline say as he walked past the balcony where the siblings were.

"If they had uncles enough to fill all Cheapside it would not make them one jot less agreeable, Caroline."

He walked away hearing the answer. They both did have valid points, Darcy was willing to concede. If Jane had been indifferent, Darcy would not have hesitated to interfere and stop Charles. But now that he knew better, he was reconciled to it. Charles was wealthy, the grandson of a gentleman, and had a personality that was sure to be liked wherever he went. Factors which made the London high society willing to overlook his father's past in trade quite easily. Marriage to the daughter of a country gentleman would not harm his standing at all. On the contrary, it would bind him closer to the landed gentry. He knew society would easily accept them, so he did not care much about Caroline's opinions. He felt a pang of jealousy then, that Charles's circumstances were so much more easier than his. That his friend could easily love and court who he wanted without the burden of a generations old name and position to uphold. While he was proud of his heritage and family, he could not help wishing he was allowed this as well. 

In the following days, Mrs Bennet was really in a most pitiable state. The very mention of anything concerning the marriage threw her into an agony of ill-humour, and wherever she went she was sure of hearing it talked of. Lady Lucas could not be insensible of triumph on being able to retort on Mrs Bennet the comfort of having a daughter well married; and she called at Longbourne rather oftener than usual to say how happy she was, though Mrs Bennet's sour looks and ill-natured remarks might have been enough to drive happiness away. 

On the following Monday, Mrs Bennet had the pleasure of receiving her brother and his wife, who came as usual to spend the Christmas at Longbourne. Mr Gardiner was a sensible, gentlemanlike man, greatly superior to his sisters by nature and education. His wife, who was several years younger than Mrs Bennet and Mrs Phillips, was an amiable, intelligent, elegant woman, and a great favourite with all her Longbourn nieces. Between the two eldest and herself especially, there subsisted a particular regard. They had frequently been staying with her in town.

The first part of Mrs Gardiner's business on her arrival was to distribute her presents to Mary, Kitty and Lydia. She kept the presents for her eldest nieces for later. When this was done she was required to listen to Mrs Bennet's grievances. She had much to complain of, afterall. She had been very ill-used since she last saw her sister. Three of her girls had been upon the point of marriage, and after all there was nothing in it. 

"I do not blame Jane," she continued, "for Jane would have got Mr Wickham if she could. But Lizzy! Oh, sister! It is very hard to think that she might have been Mr Bingley's wife by this time, had it not been for her own perverseness. Instead of encouraging him, she spent an entire afternoon upon his return crossing words with that odious Mr Darcy! And Jane was obliged to keep Mr Bingley company. No wonder Mr Wickham was left so distressed. And he has been so distant ever since. And what shall I say of Kitty! She refused an offer in this very room! The consequence of it is, that Lady Lucas will have a daughter married before I have. The Lucases are very artful people indeed, sister. They are all for what they can get. I am sorry to say it of them, but so it is. It makes me very nervous and poorly, to be thwarted so in my own family, and to have neighbours who think of themselves before anybody else. However, your coming just at this time is the greatest of comforts, and I am very glad to hear what you tell us, of long sleeves and French lace."

When finally dinner was dispensed with, and Mrs Bennet retired to her room, Mrs Gardiner went to Lizzy and Jane's room. She latched the door shut behind her, dropped the presents upon their chair, and fixed them with a very confused stare.

"Now, care to explain me what all this business of thwarted marriages is about?" She asked.

"It is a rather long and convoluted tale, dear aunt." Lizzy replied, rolling over on to her stomach on the bed, and propping up her face on her hands.

"We've got the whole night." Madeline Gardiner replied, happily settling into bed when Jane moved aside to make space for her.


	25. Weddings and Good-byes.

Meryton was a small market town, where everyone knew each other. And the wedding of Sir William's eldest daughter did merit considerable attention. He was Mayor of Meryton once, and his knighthood had not rendered him supercilious. On the contrary, he was all attention to everybody. And Charlotte herself was well liked because of her sensible, good nature.

On the days leading up to the marriage, the bride herself was calm, but her parents had caught all the frenzied energy. Charlotte was obliged to escape to her friends most evenings when her mother went over the plans for her wedding gown and jewellery for the hundredth time. Since Mrs Bennet could hardly see Charlotte or hear of the marriage without later scolding one or other of her daughters, Longbourne was as chaotic as Lucas Lodge. Lizzy, Jane and Charlotte had thus taken to spending their time either beside the stream near Oakham mount, or in the small meadow bordering the two properties. Sometimes they went to town with their younger sisters. Lydia and Kitty had no misgivings about the marriage, unlike their mother, and had readily joined in with the madness of planning and shopping alongside Lady Lucas and Mariah.

The days also brought Lizzy and Mr Darcy frequently into each other's company. They often crossed paths in town and sometimes even close to the estate borders, for Mr Bingley was not formed to sit still for long, and dragged his friend out very often. Darcy did accompany Charles without much protest, though he did not miss the chance to tease him at times that he was perhaps being a tad silly scampering around the whole neighborhood to meet his _angel_.

Mr Collins was the same as ever, an odd mixture of being grave and locacious at the same time. But his friends in the Militia happily helped with decorating the church. It was more due to their regard for the jovial Sir William than anything else. Mr Denny was the happiest of them all, since Mr Collins had decided to resign his commission and return to Hunsford with his wife. 

On the day of her marriage, Charlotte was awake very early. She wasn't nervous, not at all, but the anticipation was enough. She sat alone with her thoughts till Lizzy slipped in through the door. Jane joined them after a while, bringing along the bride's bouquet of white and violet flowers. They stayed with her till the very last moment when just a few minutes before the bride was to enter the church, Jane quietly went to sit with her family. Lizzy was to stand for her friend while Mr Lucas stood with Mr Collins.

Lady Lucas might have often lamented that her daughter was plain, but Charlotte made a very elegant and poised picture in her simple, modest gown with exquisite detailing. Mr Collins, for once, was blessedly silent. Thus, on that clear winter morning, Charlotte Lucas walked out of church as Mrs Charlotte Collins. 

The wedding breakfast was to be held at the assembly hall, and everyone made their way thither with the new couple leading them. If the wedding had been an elegant affair, the reception definitely wasn't. The younger children ran around playing outlaws, guests were milling around and laughter and congratulations were heard every few minutes, Mariah and Kitty gushed about romance and Lydia flirted like she was on a mission. Lady Lucas smiled through the occasional tears, and Sir William smiled at one and all with pride and approval.

Darcy once again found himself seeking out Elizabeth from among the crowd. He joined their group, offering his congratulations to Mrs Collins. Their conversation eventually led to the upcoming festivities which was only a week away. Charlotte was to celebrate her first Christmas as a married lady in her new home, and the others talked of their plans. When asked about his plans, Darcy informed that he would be returning to Pemberley.

"Georgie and I have spent every Christmas together, and I do not wish it to be different this time either," he said. 

"Louisa said she and Mr Hurst would be returning to their home as well." Jane observed. She and Louisa had developed a friendship by now. Lizzy thought that Mrs Hurst was perhaps influenced by her brother's feelings at first, but was happy that Jane was assured of the friendship of at least one of Charles's sister, for Caroline made it clear enough that did not like the neighborhood in general, and the Bennets in particular.

"I'll go see my aunt and relatives in Scarborough," Charles said. "Caro says she misses them a great deal and wants to go to them. Perhaps we'll return to London for the beginning of the new year." He added.

"Well, everyone is to be off travelling then. Except us," Lizzy said turning to Jane. "Poor Jane, to be left with only me." She teased.

"I wish I could stay." Charles said, before realising his slip and hastily adding "I meant I have no estate to return to. Might as well be where one is happy."

"Mama would be overjoyed to have you back in Longbourne, I solemnly assure you." Lizzy laughed.

"Miss Bingley wouldn't like that." Darcy said.

"I could always return later." Charles sheepishly said. "It is time to be spent with family afterall so Caro is right."

Eventually it was time for the newlyweds to set off. Mr Collins would not tarry even a day to return to Hunsford. Charlotte again reminded Lizzy of her promise to visit before taking her leave. They set off, leaving the assembled people to continue the celebrations.

Now that the reality of Charlotte having married and going to settle down had finally sunk in, Lizzy took a moment to sit by herself and wonder. Charlotte was gone, and Jane was likely to be married soon as well if Mr Bingley's besotted looks were anything to go by. Where did that leave her? She couldn't shake the vague feeling of loneliness. Jane looked so happy. She wondered if there was a man somewhere for her who would make her as happy as Jane was now. 

Absent-minded, she noticed Mr Wickham holding a charming conversation with a group of young women. He was a charming man, to be sure, but she wondered what kind of person would cease all previous attention at once. Not that she lamented his withdrawal, for it eased her worries and Jane was visibly more comfortable meeting him in public, but it was something to wonder at. Was it Jane's lack of a substantial dowry? Had Mr Darcy or Mr Bingley done something to dissuade him? She never would know. 

She saw her mother agitatedly talking to her aunt Gardiner, likely lamenting over the failed courtship again. Caroline passed by, and her face immediately pinched as though she had sucked on something sour. She immediately went and dragged her brother off to a side to say something. Lydia was being as silly as always. Her father was most likely having fun at the expense of Sir William somewhere, if he hadn't already left for home. 

"You look a little lost, Miss Elizabeth. Do you miss your friend already?"

She turned around to see Mr Darcy holding out a glass for her. She took it with a silent thanks and turned back, internally cringing that Mr Darcy was a witness to the spectacle some of her family were putting on display.

"One cannot help being a little forlorn when a childhood friend goes away so far. And married ladies wouldn't be the same as they were as carefree girls. Have any of your friends changed with marriage, Mr Darcy?"

"I do not know. None of my longstanding friends have married. Although, Charles just might be the first to do so. Though they still likely need to navigate through the concerns of their families to get to that point," He said. 

Though said with delicacy, Lizzy knew he alluded to Caroline's opposition and Mrs Bennet's continual attempts to push Jane towards Wickham. Perhaps Mr Bingley was disinclined to antagonise Mrs Bennet, or he feared she would not accept his suit for her daughter while she still hoped for the previous one. Lizzy knew any fears on account of Mrs Bennet was unfounded, for she would be easily reconciled to it, but she could hardly go declare that to Mr Bingley without exposing her own family. But she was sure that with some time, Jane and he would work it out among themselves. So she turned their conversation towards another topic.

"And what of you Mr Darcy? Does not Pemberley need a lady?" She teased, catching sight of Caroline again in the vicinity, this time with Louisa. It was no secret that Caroline was pursuing Darcy, and as the people in the neighborhood were either too scared to too much in awe of Darcy, none minded that one bit. The women were happy enough to have Mr Wickham back as an eligible, single man after he ceased his attentions to Jane.

"I think Georgie can manage just fine for few years more" He smiled before answering with another question, "And what of you?"

"Well, perhaps Mr Collins has a cousin somewhere." She said, making him laugh. She liked how his laugh sounded. 

"I will be sorry to see you all go so soon." 

She wondered what made her say that out loud.

On his questioning gaze, she replied "My dearest childhood friend, my sister's cheerful suitor, and my co-conspirator as well. A heavy loss indeed." She laughed.

"I shall miss this. As well." He awkwardly stumbled over his words. "I shall miss all the beauty here."

An angel, Charles kept calling the woman he loved, and Darcy agreed he wasn't wrong there.  
But as for himself, he had the distinct feeling that his heart was probably lost to the nymph with the forest green eyes who so effortlessly commanded it without perhaps even knowing of it. 


	26. Crossed in Love

"It seems to be a desirable match for Jane," said Madeline Gardner, as she walked with Elizabeth early one evening. "They do make a handsome couple as well."

"I think he would have already made her an offer by now if they both weren't apprehensive of family disapproval."

"I think the only impediment there is Miss Bingley, for you and I both know your mother is only concerned with her daughter being well married and not necessarily married to Mr Wickham. Did you not inform her of the objections to the man?"

"Mr Bingley and Mr Darcy said that Mr Wickham is trying to get a new start, and Jane thinks it would be imprudent to tell of his past when the man is trying to better himself. In the chance that he really is reformed, it would not do to get his neighbours against him. And mama and aunt Philips would have it known to the entire town before the evening if they were to know."

"I agree. I do not know much about him except that his father was the steward for old Mr Darcy when I was still in Lambton. Old Mr Wickham was a genial, helpful sort of man. I would wish for his sake that his son does not return to gambling or similar vices."

"As do I. I wonder how soon Mr Bingley might return. Mama would finally stop worrying about the hedgerows at least." She laughed.

"About that, I wonder if Miss Bingley might try to influence him otherwise. Do you think Jane would be prevailed upon to go back with us? He is sure to be in town after Christmas, and perhaps a change of scene would help them, away from the presence of your mother or Mr Wickham."

Lizzy was very happy with this proposal, and felt sure of her sister's ready acquiescence. She was in her room when Jane returned from visiting Louisa. Since the Hursts were to leave tomorrow, Jane went to see her friend. 

"You look very pleased." Lizzy noted with her usual teasing smile.

"Louisa said we must visit her home if we pass through Staffordshire anytime." she said shyly.

"We? Or you?" Lizzy teased.

"Of course we. We're all cousins afterall." 

"I doubt she would invite us all just because we are recently discovered distant cousins," she declared, before informing Jane about their aunt's invitation. 

"Are not you coming? I'm sure aunt can easily accommodate you as well." Jane said.

"Ah but if we're both gone, who is to carry out the duties of the sentinel elder sibling? Aunt is half worried that Lydia seems determined to spend all her days ogling at officers." she laughed wryly, which Jane thought was so similar to their father. "I will likely go to see Charlotte with Sir William in the next spring. I'll see aunt and uncle on my way there for we will need to stop at London."

The next day, the gentlemen from Netherfield along with Caroline came to see them after breakfast before they left. Charles was easily accosted by Lydia and Kitty, perhaps trying to get him to promise that he would bring them something from London when he next came. Caroline did not bother speaking to any, except a little with Jane, and even then all she did was exclaim how happy she would be to be back in London society for the beginning of the year.

Mrs Gardiner was pleased to get acquainted with Mr Darcy, and she had a pleasant time talking with him about Lambton and its features. It had been where she was born and lived till she was married. Lizzy was very amused to see Miss Bingley's horror at realising that the fashionable, elegant lady was the aunt from Cheapside. Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley seemed to hardly care about it.

When they were to leave, Mrs Bennet was very attentive to Mr Bingley, while entirely overlooking the others. Jane tried to make up for it by keeping up a conversation with Caroline, leaving Darcy to Lizzy. She wished him a safe journey, and happened to mention Jane going to stay with their uncle and aunt for a while.

He looked over at where Caroline and Jane were for a few moments, before asking her something unexpected.

"Miss Elizabeth, if you would forgive the sudden and perhaps odd request, may I have the address of your aunt?"

It was surely unexpected. But she did not think he, of all people, would be planning any mischief. So she hastily scribbled it on to a scrap of paper and handed it to him.

They left Hertfordshire that evening, and the only ones left in Netherfield were Mr Wickham and Mrs Younge. The lease was till the end of winter, and they were most likely to stay till then, barring a few visits to town.

Mr and Mrs Gardiner stayed for another week, in which Lizzy received a letter from Charlotte. She and Jane eagerly read it, impatient to know how their friend found her new life. Charlotte wrote cheerfully, seemed surrounded with comforts, and mentioned nothing which she could not praise. The house, furniture, neighbourhood, and roads, were all to her taste. And about Lady Catherine she wrote not a word.

"I wonder what she thinks of the lady who seems to so wholly occupy her husband's thoughts." Lizzy said.

"You can see for yourself in March." Jane said, happy to hear from Charlotte that she was evidently in comfort.

Next it was Jane's turn to leave after the festivities were over. Lizzy helped her pack her things, while their sisters all gathered one by one. Mary helped fold and arrange, but Lydia and Kitty perched atop the bed, and rambled on about things.

"And you must bring me something! Jane!" Lydia said. "Maybe a pretty new bonnet."

"Lydia, you'll run out of space with all that you have been buying lately." Lizzy absently said. 

"I'd like a souvenir as well," Mary said, "anything that you would like for me."

"Mama says you shouldn't go." Kitty said, "I heard her tell Hill, that it was very odd of you to go when Mr Wickham is here. And of Lizzy to stay instead of going to town."

Everyone frowned at that. For different reasons.

"Why should Lizzy go to London?" questioned Lydia, "Is it for Mr Darcy?"

To say that the rest of her sisters were surprised was an understatement. They stopped whatever they were doing to stare at Lydia. _Lizzy? Going to London specifically to see Mr Darcy?_

"Whatever gave you that notion?" Lizzy asked, awkwardly.

"You were passing secret notes to him that other day. I thought you were up to _something_." Lydia said with glee.

This time, three very curious pairs of eyes all turned to Lizzy.

"I.. I did no such thing!" she cried, getting all the more vexed because she knew her face was probably a little too red with the embarassment and awkwardness.

"La, but I saw it!" Lydia teased. It was not often that she caught Lizzy in the wrong, and was determined to make the most of it.

"Lizzy, you can tell.." Jane began.

"It was uncle's address!" she said, finally remembering what Lydia was likely talking about. "He wanted uncle's address! Likely because aunt's village is part of his estate and he plans to visit them sometime. It wasn't any.. any.." she fumbled.

"That's disappointing." Lydia said. "And here I was hoping it was some some clandestine romance."

"That should teach you better than to speculate on such things." Mary sardonically quipped. 

"But what a lark it would be!" Lydia exclaimed, which led to Lizzy promptly chasing them all away from the room.

"Dear God," she muttered, shutting the door. "How does she live with such an imagination?"

"Do not be so distressed, Lizzy. There's nothing to it, no?"

"Of course there's nothing!" she said. And Jane only smiled. 

"What is it?"

"It would be a great match though. He is very knowledgeable, and so responsible and protective. All he needs is someone to make him laugh. Like you do."

"Matchmaking was never your concern Jane. We have mama and Lydia for that." Lizzy groaned, hiding her face with her hands. 

"If you say so," she sweetly answered, letting the matter rest.

They all gathered outside around the carriage to see them off. Hugs were bestowed freely, with promises of correspondence on both sides. Mr Bennet helped Jane with her luggage, and kissed her forehead before stepping back beside Lizzy. Mrs Bennet returned inside after the carriage set off, the rest of her daughters following her. But Lizzy and Mr Bennet remained for a while.

"Thanks to your mother, I have been informed that our Jane has been crossed in love." He said. "If it be so, I congratulate her. Next to being married, a girl likes to be crossed a little in love now and then. It is something to think of, and it gives her a sort of distinction among her companions."

"I'm sure that'll cheer her up, papa." Lizzy joked as she slipped her hand around her father's arm, and they slowly took a stroll. 

"When is your turn to come?"

She turned to him with her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Even Kitty has gone and spurned a most unique fellow. And Miss Lucas, who I used to think very sensible, has displayed less sense than my daughter. Nay, you will hardly bear to be long outdone by them. Now is your time. Here are officers enough in Meryton to disappoint all the young ladies in the country."

"I think I will leave the officers to Lydia and her friends, papa." She bantered back.

"Then it is a shame that Mr Darcy already left. He could have been your man. He is a tolerably handsome and brooding fellow, the kind that seems to reside in the pages of those romances young women always read, and would jilt you creditably."

Lizzy wondered what had she done to incur such events all in a single day. Was all her family to tease her about Mr Darcy?

"Thank you, sir, but a less agreeable man would satisfy me. We must not all expect such good fortune." she said, relieved that at least her father was simply joking as usual.

True," said Mr. Bennet, "but it is a comfort to think that whatever of that kind may befall you, you have an affectionate mother who will make the most of it."

She could almost imagine her mother exclaiming _ten thousand a year and half of Derbyshire!_

She shook her head, laughing at the ridiculousness of the very idea. She didn't even know when, if ever, she would see the man again.

______________________________________________

Note: I might not be able to post next week because things have gotten messy in real life. But i'll try to sort out the more troublesome bits and return to the story from the week after. Please bear with me till then..

And thank you for reading and leaving all those lovely, supportive comments. It helps more than you realise. Thank you so much!


	27. Families and Friends

Lizzy soon received Jane's letter informing that they safely reached London. When she next heard from her sister, Jane wrote about hearing that the Bingleys were back in town. 

_"Our aunt,"_ she wrote, _"is going to-morrow into that part of the town, and I shall take the opportunity of calling in Grosvenor Street."_

And so she did. Optimistic as ever, Jane thought Caroline would be as happy as she was to meet a friend. But Caroline did not appear to be in spirits.

_"..but she was glad to see me, and reproached me for giving her no notice of my coming to London. I was right, therefore, my note on arrival had never reached her. I inquired after her brother, of course. He was well, but so much engaged with Mr Darcy. I found that Miss Darcy was expected to dinner. I wish I could see her. My visit was not long, as Caroline was going out. I hope to see them soon here."_

Lizzy shook her head over this. Her aunt was right then, and Miss Bingley would try to keep her brother away from Jane. Only an accident would make their meeting possible, because Caroline was evidently determined to keep him uninformed.

Her next letter was even more distressing. 

_"My dearest Lizzy will, I am sure, be incapable of triumphing in her better judgement, at my expense, when I confess myself to have been entirety mistaken and confused about the behaviour of certain people._

_Miss Bingley returned my visit yesterday. She came alone, and it was very evident that she had no pleasure in it. She said not a word of wishing to see me again. She said her brother was unable to come due to other engagements, though he knows of my being in town. I am certain, from something she said herself and by her manner of talking, that she believes him really partial to Miss Darcy. She says there is no equal to Georgiana Darcy in beauty, elegance, and accomplishments. And that she dares to hope of her being hereafter her sister. I cannot understand it._

_Do I hold him false? Or is it simply my own fault for reading too much into friendly regard? Do I believe her duplicitous? Or is she merely warning me to save me distress? Oh Lizzy, I hardly know what to think. I might have seen Louisa, for she was a friend to me, but she is to stay in her estate till summer._

_But I will endeavour to banish every painful thought, and think only of what will make me happy—your affection, and the invariable kindness of dear uncle and aunt. I am extremely glad to hear such pleasant accounts from Charlotte. You must go, as you have planned. I am sure you will be very happy in your visit._

_Yours, as ever,_

_Jane"_

Caroline now had proven to be exactly as Lizzy had expected her to be, and her character sunk on every review of it. If Charles really was partial to Miss Darcy, would not Mr Darcy have known of it? Would he then encourage his friend to pursue another? She wondered how someone could so easily try to sabotage the happiness of a sibling.

She thought she might tell Jane of it, but writing down her conversations with Mr Darcy left her feeling rather flustered, so she let it be. She wrote instead encouraging her sister and telling her of Mary's newfound interest in writings about travel, Kitty and Lydia's usual scrapes, and their mother's lamentations that Mr Wickham was now the admirer of Miss Mary King. 

The next time the post chaise brought her a parcel from London, it was the third week of January. She had letters from both her aunt and her sister. The letters were opened with significant trepidation, but she need not have feared a repetition of Jane's distress. Mr Bingley had paid a visit, and Mrs Gardiner was assured that he would be a pretty regular visitor to her home from then on. Jane's own letter said of her happiness and her hopes.

If it had been up to Caroline, the news of Miss Bennet being in London would never have reached Mr Bingley. They did not move in the same spheres, and had no mutual acquaintance, so Caroline was assured of it remaining a secret from him. She eagerly waited for Mr Darcy to come to town. Their quick removal from Hertfordshire so soon after she had once mentioned the unsuitability of the Bennets had convinced her that Mr Darcy thought the same as her, and was instrumental in getting Charles to leave. Unfortunately, she was very wrong in that line of thought, for the arrival of the Darcys was what led to the reversal in the situation.

A few weeks into the new year, Mr Darcy and Georgiana were finally on their way to town. When Darcy had returned to Pemberley, the two had a lot to talk of. What they perceived their mistakes, their doubts and their resolve for the future. So happy was Darcy with the sense of peace of home and restored close bond with his sister, that he was loath to quit Pemberley. But Georgiana convinced him to visit their Fitzwilliam relations before he went on to Kent around Easter.

When they reached the townhouse, they delayed putting up the knocker as neither wanted any visitors till at least the next day. That did not stop Charles Bingley from showing up anyway. Rather, they were surprised to find him morosely fiddling with a volume on war strategies in Darcy's study. 

"Mr Bingley! Are you here to welcome us to our own home?" Georgiana said happily. He was so frequently around her family parties that she thought of him almost as another cousin.

"Oh. Oh you're back. I'm glad you're back."

"That does not sound very welcoming. Are you trying to get into the army now? Or simply damaging my library?" Darcy asked patiently, taking the book.

His friend unfortunately had no response for he didn't even know what book he was supposedly reading. 

"So you were escaping Miss Grantley, then?" Georgiana asked. They were now seated with tea and Charles had just finished telling how he didn't want to stay home because Caroline's friend was to visit, and he was rather uncomfortable with her attempts at flirtation.

"And you found no entertainment in the whole of London except my library??" Darcy asked, voice flat and deadpan. "No wonder the housekeeper looked concerned when she said you were here."

"The club seemed empty, what with most still in the country. And it is rather lonely jaunting about the parks by myself. I don't need any new shopping. And Caro and her friends won't let me stay at home. There is nothing interesting at all! What's a fellow to do?" Charles said rather petulantly.

"Pretend to read a book in another's home, apparently. You're becoming absurd." 

"Or lovesick."

Darcy snorted into his teacup, which was a rare sight indeed, on hearing his sister's comment. Bingley looked sheepish, like a school-boy caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.

"I am right then," she smiled. She had already heard of the elder Miss Bennets from her brother, and guessed who it must be. "Will you not introduce me to her?"

"To who?" came a voice through the door, and they turned towards it to see Henry Fitzwilliam, Viscount Matlock, walk in with an easy grin. "What am I missing?"

"Bingley has lost his mind." Darcy stated.  
"Heart as well." Georgiana gushed.  
"Maybe I should be leaving." Charles said warily.

Well, he did not get to leave, and had to endure listening to Georgiana explain Henry about it.

"Whatever were you doing in Darcy's study then? Shouldn't you be visiting your lady?" 

"Oh bother. Are we really going to dissect my supposed romance over tea?" 

Seeing as his companions were most determined to not let him off easily, he gave up and accepted that he could not possibly run off to Hertfordshire again so soon. And he couldn't leave Caroline alone in town either.

"How long have you been in town?" Darcy asked, getting serious.

"About three weeks or more. Why?"

"You did not know Miss Bennet is in London? All this while?"

"I didn't! Why did she not-" Poor Bingley was too shocked to decide if he should be happy or in despair.

"She could hardly write to you to inform of it," Georgiana said. "Decorum would not allow it."

"But, she must have written to Miss Bingley." Henry very unhelpfully added, with a knowing glance at Darcy.

"But Caro would have told me if she knew!"

"One would expect so," he replied wryly, which Bingley seemed to not have heard. 

"You're sure then?," Charles asked, "God, I have to go see her. She must be so angry at me. Or disappointed." 

"Um, where do I go?" He asked a moment later, realising he still didn't know where she was.

Darcy quit the parlour to return a few minutes later with the piece of paper holding the address of Mr Gardiner.

"Have I told you you're the best of friends, Darce?" Charles beamed at him. 

"Try not to lose it." Darcy said, showing him out. Everyone present there knew that a nervous Charles Bingley was a very fidgety person.

"Maybe be prepared to grovel a good bit, for being absent for nearly four weeks." Georgiana added with a giggle.

"Take a gift, perhaps. Flowers? Poems?" Henry joked.

With a hug of happiness bestowed to them all, Bingley was off. Turning back inside, Henry asked,

"Say, Darce, why do _you_ have her address? She's not from any family we know."

"I got it from her sister."

"Miss Elizabeth?" Georgie enquired happily.

"Well, why do you have this _Miss Elizabeth's_ likely address?" He pushed. "Did someone finally catch your attention?"

"I asked for Charles!" Darcy said, sounding more defensive than he meant to. 

"Of course you did. Now, are you trying to convince us of it, or yourself?" He teased.

"I.. well..You know, I think I shall go keep an eye on Charles." He said, before escaping what he knew would be Henry's insufferable prying. 

"You scared him off! We will not find anything that way." Georgiana laughed.

"A little teasing won't kill him. And before I forget, mother wants you both to be present for dinner tonight." He said, holding out his arm for her to take as they walked back inside. "And how are you? Rich said you had a rough few months after Ramsgate. You don't need to tell me every detail, but I would like to help with what you feel like sharing."

"I am much better," she said. She really was. It no longer was the pain of a shattered heart that she felt before. Now, she only felt a sense of guilt and disappointment for being so easily duped. Some days she fought with lingering doubts of her self worth; _was her thirty thousand pounds all that people saw her for?_ But the presence of her family was a reassurance and helped her tide over them.

"I am so glad to have all of you around. It makes it so much easier." She said sincerely. "Perhaps I'll stay with you when Fitzwilliam goes to aunt Catherine."

__________________________________________

Note: I'm back! And life is mostly back on track so hopefully i'll be fairly regular again. I found it a little difficult to get back into the story after the break, but i'll try to keep the flow from the next chapter onwards~. 

And thank you so _so_ much for all those comments and kudos last week! I could literally cry buckets of happiness and gratitude with how nice all of you have been to me. I hope this story continues to entertain.


	28. Travelling

February passed by with further letters from London, and March was to take Elizabeth to Kent. Though she never could completely agree to Charlotte's choice, she was eager to see her friend and time had lessened her disgust of Mr Collins. Moreover, her journey would take her to Jane first. Her mother and sisters were the same as ever, but she knew her father would miss her dearly. He even promised to write to her.

A few days before she was to leave, she went to Meryton for a few things she needed to buy. Her sisters were all ready to accompany her. Mary's reason to go was _"to quarrel with poor uncle Philips' new clerk"_ according to Lydia. In her defence, Mary said the man was rather ignorant and she was merely correcting him. 

Nevertheless, to Meryton they went, and then to their aunt Philips. She as usual regaled those who would listen with the latest gossip. Those being that the elder Miss Goulding was engaged to an officer, Mrs Long's maid had eloped with a traveller, and Mr Wickham had alluded to have been grievously cheated by a dear friend in the past. Since Lizzy did not care to repeat the gossip, she conveniently paid very little attention to it.

Her travelling companions on the journey to London were very talkative as well, but they had nothing to say that was worth mentioning. Lizzy entertained herself by watching the scenes outside the window. 

They had started early enough to be at Gracechurch Street by noon. Jane saw them arrive from the window, and came to the door to welcome them. She greeted Lizzy with a embrace. In return, Lizzy was pleased to see her sister healthful and lovely as ever. Mrs Gardiner led them all in, and Lizzy noticed her young Gardiner cousins all watching from the stairs. Curiosity brought them thus far, but shyness prevented them from going further. 

"I had brought a lot of sweets for my cousins, but I don't see them. I suppose you and I have to eat them all, Jane," she remarked, providing enough incentive for the children to come rushing down. The day passed by most pleasantly, the morning in shopping and bustle and the evening at one of the theatres. 

Elizabeth knew that she and Jane would have time to share all their news later at night, and so she sat by her aunt. She was amused and gratified to hear that Mr Bingley was a fairly regular caller, and still as enamoured of Jane as ever. Mrs Gardiner gave her the particulars also of Miss Bingley's visit in Gracechurch Street. She was sure that whoever it was that had told Mr Bingley of Jane being in town, it certainly was not his younger sister.

"He is a very good sort of man, and I am glad for Jane. I am sure your parents would be pleased as well."

"Jane had better return home as an engaged woman, for mama is thoroughly vexed at Mr Wickham now preferring Miss King." Lizzy joked.

"But Lizzy," her aunt asked, "what sort of girl is Miss King? It would not do if he switched attentions from one to another so easily. Jane does not suffer due to it, but I hope his current choice is more lasting."

"She is a very good kind of girl, and I know no harm of her. And as I mentioned in my letter, she inherited ten thousand pounds recently on the death of her grandfather."

"There is indelicacy in directing his attentions towards her so soon after this event. I am afraid it shows him a little mercenary. Pray, what is his average income?"

"None truly know for sure. But the general talk is around four or five thousand. Perhaps the same as Mr Bingley."

"Then it makes it further distressing, for him to have such motives despite a seemingly comfortable income. Avarice, or a lack of true funds, neither bode well."

"I agree. Though we do not know the particulars. Perhaps he is simply being prudent. _She_ does not have a large family of dependent sisters, unlike his first preference."

"True. We can only conjecture, and I hope you are correct. I would be sorry to think ill of a young man who has lived so long in Derbyshire."

Lizzy couldn't help remembering another young man from Derbyshire. He was quite often in her thoughts.

"Talking of Derbyshire, how would you like coming with us to a trip towards the north? We plan on going as far as the lakes in summer." Mrs Gardiner asked.

No scheme could have been more agreeable to Elizabeth, and her acceptance of the invitation was most ready and grateful. "Oh, my dear, dear aunt," she rapturously cried, "I would be most delighted to accompany you and uncle."

At night, the sisters were left to themselves, and could talk freely with the privacy it afforded. When the general news of friends and family had been shared, their conversation turned to Mr Bingley. 

"He has made me so happy," said Jane, "by telling me that he was totally ignorant of my being in town till the day he unexpectedly came here first! I had not believed it possible."

"I suspected as much," replied Lizzy. "But how did he account for it?"

"It must have been his pernicious sister's doing. She kept it from him, knowing well we had no other mutual acquaintance. She even told me that he preferred another."

"Bravo! That is the most unforgiving speech I ever heard you utter," Lizzy exclaimed. "It would vex me, indeed, to see you both duped by Miss Bingley. I wonder if Miss Darcy knows of her _friend_ using her name thus."

"Oh! I met Miss Darcy, Lizzy. Mr Bingley introduced us when we met her and her cousin the Viscount in the park one morning. She is such a sweet girl that one cannot help like her. She is very shy, but was very affectionate to our young cousins. I do not think she knows anything of the matter. You would like her very much."

"Well, everything aside, I am glad to find you so happy before I leave."

"I wish I could go see Charlotte too. Write to me about everything!"

"Of course! I'll remember to not omit any little thing at all. Including exemplary vegetables as well!" Lizzy laughed.

They set off again the next day, and all three travellers were excited. As soon as they left the high road for the lane to Hunsford, every turning was expected to bring them to their destination. They finally reached the Collins's home. It was a little removed from the village of Hunsford, just like Lucas Lodge had been from Meryton. They saw the sloping gardens, the house standing in the centre, the laurel hedges around it. It made a charming picture.

Mr Collins and Charlotte appeared at the door as their carriage stopped at the small gate. Charlotte gladly welcomed them all amidst the nods and smiles of the whole party. 

Around the same time as Charlotte was receiving her friend and family, in Hertfordshire, Mr Wickham was paying a call to the Kings. That he was showing a marked attention to Miss King was now known to all. While the young lady's parents were favourable to it, her uncle who was visiting did not receive the news with happiness. Something about the man did not sit right with him, the most glaring point being his immediate interest after she gained a substantial dowry. He resolved to make some discrete enquiries.  
________________________________________

Note: Happy Holidays to everyone! And thank you so much for reading!


	29. Assumptions

Elizabeth Bennet was a curious, lively young lady who delighted in the familiar and the new alike. She was pleased to find her friend obviously content, and was prepared to see Mr Collins in all his glory, even if it was a rather ridiculous sort. 

Mr Collins immediately took his guests on a tour of the home, after he had detained them with a formal welcoming in the gate prior. When this was done, he invited them to tour the gardens and meadows. But the ladies did not want to face the frost without their sturdy boots, and stayed at home. Lizzy finally had some time with Charlotte. 

She soon came to find out that Charlotte cherished her marriage and everything about it, except for the husband. Marriage had brought her a content, quiet happiness. The home was her place, and she had arranged it neatly and comfortably. Her father in law, the senior Mr Collins, was now frequently out visiting friends and relations and rarely at home for a considerable stretch. Mr Collins was unaltered from the last time she saw him. At dinner, he pointed out to his guests the various attractions of the neighborhood. Nothing surpassed Rosings of course. Lady Catherine's Rosings Park was the neighbouring estate, and Mr Collins simply could not speak enough of the grandeur of both the estate and the Lady.

Sir William was too awestruck with the descriptions, and Mariah too engrossed in trying to imagine all that was described. Lizzy noticed that whenever Mr Collins said something that should make any rational person blush, Charlotte smartly did not pay attention to it. When retiring for the night, Mr Collins showed his guests to their rooms with his wife. Lizzy wryly thought the beginning of her stay was promising when he proudly pointed out the shelves in the closet, fitted on the precise instructions of the grand Lady herself.

At night as lay in bed, she wondered what marriage would be like for her. Her parent's marriage was not ideal, and she knew it. Charlotte's one was difficult to understand. Charlotte herself was happy, in her own way, but she would never have survived a marriage to such a man. She always knew only love would persuade her to marry, but now she knew respect and esteem was indispensable for her as well. 

The next day, late in the morning, she and Charlotte were sitting in the back parlour when a sudden noise below drew their attention. Mr Collins was heard calling for his dear Charlotte, and she went to see what the fuss was. Lizzy sat wondering when she heard somebody running up stairs in a violent hurry, and calling loudly for her. She opened the door and met a breathless Mariah—

"Oh, Lizzy! make haste and come into the dining-room, for there is such a sight to be seen! I will not tell you what it is. Come down this moment!"

She ran off again, and Lizzy went after her in quest of the wonder. Joining Mariah at the window, she saw it was only a low phaeton with two occupants.

"Is that all?" she said. "With all the commotion, I expected at least the pigs were got into the garden. There is only Lady Catherine and her daughter."

"But that isn't Lady Catherine!" Mariah said. "It is Miss de Bourgh, and the older lady is her companion. A Mrs Jenkinson. Only look at her. She is quite a little creature. Who would have thought that Miss de Bourgh could be so thin and small?"

Mariah was right in that. Lizzy had only heard of the lady before. Mr Bingley had called her reserved and kind but gave no physical descriptions. And Mr Collins's estimate of her being _born to be a duchess_ and a _jewel of the English court_ certainly did not lend itself to the person she saw now. Anne de Bourgh looked rather frail, and her dark hair was like Mary's.

"So she is." She said absentmindedly.

The Collinses stayed conversing at the gate for a while and Sir William stood in the doorway, bowing every time Miss de Bourgh looked his way. Eventually, the phaeton drove on, and Sir William came inside. Mr Collins soon came entered in high spirits.

"Excellent news!" he proclaimed. "Most excellent! It was Miss de Bourgh herself who condescended to drive by my humble dwelling. And most gracious!-" 

He took so long in getting to the point, that Charlotte cut him off with "we have been asked to dine at Rosings tomorrow".

Mr Collins continued to congratulate his guests on their great fortune. For a moment, Lizzy had a very vivid picture of the Collinses married life. Mr Collins with his exclamations and fidgeting, and Mrs Collins with her wry indulgence of the silliness. She shook her head, laughing at the thought, and followed her friend to the kitchen to escape his company.

"How do you find Lady Catherine?" Lizzy asked. "I fear I need to be well prepared to meet such grandness." Charlotte had till now refrained from giving any opinion on the lady. 

"She is a very respectable woman indeed," Charlotte replied, "and a _most attentive_ neighbour."

If there was sarcasm, Lizzy overlooked it for now. "And her daughter? Why do they not come in? It was quite windy." 

"Oh she hardly ever does when her companion is with her. She stays for longer when she comes with her lady's maid."

That only raised more questions than provide any answers. But she would meet them all tomorrow, and form her own opinions. She now looked forward to the dinner invitation, wondering if there would be any similarity between a certain gentleman and his aunt and cousin. 

Fitzwilliam Darcy was a man most happy and at peace in familiar places, surrounded by familiar people. This particular evening found him in such a situation, except for the matter of Caroline trying to flirt with him. He now sat pondering on the rather strange group they made. 

Charles of course was his best friend, even if he had a talent for exasperating him often. Georgiana and Mrs Annesley were rapt in attention to something he was saying. Georgiana looked so relaxed and happy, making him wonder how the same girl turned so shy when in company other than the present one. And then there was Caroline. He forced himself to pay some attention to what she was saying, instead of drifting away in thoughts.

"They make such a pretty picture, do they not?" She sighed, indicating the others. 

"They do. It makes one happy to see their sibling happy, doesn't it?" He said, neatly sidestepping what he knew she meant. It wasn't anything he hadn't thought of himself. Charles was a good man, and would make a caring husband. And if he had asked for Georgiana, he would have happily assented. But as it was, they clearly did not regard each other that way, and he had no intention to force them either.

"I am so glad to be back amongst us," she said. "This feels correct. Unlike being in the wilds like a few months back. Really, what Charles found so pleasing there is beyond me."

"He perhaps finds it easier to accept things for what they are, without much consideration to other aspects." 

Caroline understood it as Darcy seeing the folly of his friend, but Darcy was rather arguing with himself. He was always aware of the position he held, was reasonably proud of it, and never thought that there would be a day when he would be envious of Charles for the lack of it.

"You must advise him, Mr Darcy. He always listens to you. Close as our families are, we must look after each other" she simpered.

"Right. Surely." He said, leaving his seat and going to join them. One reason was simply to escape Caroline. The other being that he was very tempted to go advise Charles to get married as soon as possible, if that would make Caroline not try to rope him in on her schemes, or fantasize about the Darcy-Bingley double weddings.

Coming close, he heard Georgiana earnestly speaking.

"Oh but you must! You have always been almost a brother to me, Mr Bingley. And as my own brothers are too hopeless in this regard as of now, I count on you to get me a sister!" she said, half teasing, half seriously. 

He couldn't help smiling at that. _Would Georgie like a sister like Elizabeth?_ he wondered. He had given up trying to convince himself that he felt only platonic admiration for her. He then noticed Caroline looking very vexed. Evidently, she had heard as well. She looked expectantly at him, as though he were to correct these unpleasant developments. 

"Ahem. I.. I have it on good authority that Miss Bennet is fond of the colour blue. I hope that helps. If you require further help with choosing jewellery, I am sure Georgiana and Mrs Annesley will be more than eager to help. Mrs Hurst might have good suggestions as well." He said, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. 

Two minutes later, if he was biting down laughter at the myriad expressions on everyone's faces while hiding behind his book, none noticed. Charles was quite red with embarassment, Caroline red with anger, and poor Georgiana was red in the face trying not to laugh. That simply would not do.

_________________________________________

Note: Thought i'd end this chapter with a bit of fun. Merry Christmas to all of you! Hope you get everything you wish for!


	30. Meetings and Partings

Mariah Lucas, in all her five and ten years, had never been frightened of company. Early examples of Sir William's friendliness and Lydia Bennet's boldness had done away with any fear of social interactions within her limited world. And when she heard of the dinner at Rosings, she was elated. She spent a major portion of the previous night deciding on what she should wear. By the time of actually dressing up late next afternoon, she found herself increasingly distressed. 

Mr Collins had spent most of the time from receiving the invitation till the present in carefully instructing them about what they were to expect. So that the sight of such rooms, so many servants, and so splendid a dinner, might not wholly overpower them. And instead of building her confidence, Mr Collins had managed to shatter whatever she possessed. His hurrying them up every few minutes and declaring that Lady Catherine did not like to be kept waiting further frightened the poor girl.

When they walked up the stairs to the great house, Mariah was so anxious that Lizzy held her hand just to keep her from fidgeting. She herself was more composed. All she heard of the Lady was about the elevation of money and rank, and those she could easily face.

From the entrance-hall they passed through an ante-chamber, to the room where Lady Catherine, her daughter, and Mrs Jenkinson were sitting. Her ladyship, with great condescension, arose to receive them. Mrs Collins then performed the introductions in a proper manner, without any of the apologies and thanks which her husband would have thought necessary.

Sir William was awed by the grandeur of his surroundings, and managed a very low bow before taking his seat. Mariah sat on the edge of her chair, frightened nearly out of her wits. Sir William's gaze flitted around the room, absorbing the details for later recollection, and Mariah kept her eyes fixed on the carpet. Elizabeth was better composed than either, and observed the ladies before her. 

Lady Catherine was a tall, large woman, with strongly-marked features, which might once have been handsome. Her air was not conciliating, nor was her manner of receiving them such as to make her visitors forget their inferior rank. Whatever she said was spoken in so authoritative a tone, as marked her self-importance. Currently, she was making minute inquiries about Charlotte's gardens, and evidently she had more to say about it than the owner herself.

After the Lady, Lizzy observed her daughter. She was again struck by how different mother and daughter looked. There was neither in figure nor face any likeness between them. Miss de Bourgh was pale and quite small. Her features were not plain, but seemed shadowed by whatever it was that ailed her. Unlike her mother, she spoke very little and in a low voice to Mrs Jenkinson, in whose appearance there was nothing remarkable.

They were soon ushered to dinner, and it was an exceedingly handsome affair. All the plates and servants that Mr Collins had promised duly appeared. He looked as if life could furnish nothing greater, and carved, ate, and praised with delighted alacrity. Lady Catherine appeared most pleased at his exaggerated flattery. Sir William seconded whatever his son-in-law said, though in a manner less ridiculous. Mariah thought speaking out of the question. And Lizzy found herself between Charlotte and Miss de Bourgh. As Charlotte was listening to Lady Catherine, Lizzy tried to make some conversation with Miss de Bourgh. But it was difficult with Mrs Jenkinson constantly fearing how little Miss de Bourgh ate, and pressing her to try some other dish. At length she managed to catch her eye, and smiled as way of trying to break the ice. The slightest of smiles was seen on her face, but before Lizzy could say anything, she found herself directly addressed by the Lady herself.

Lizzy found herself being quizzed on her family, as though the Lady was trying to trace back her origins. After enquiring about what carriage her father kept and what her mother's maiden name was, she observed about the estate-

"Your father's estate is entailed, I hear from Mr Collins. I see no occasion for entailing estates from the female line. For your sake, I hope you and your sisters will be well provided for. How many sisters have you, Miss Bennet?"

"Five."

"Are any of them married?"

"None, yet."

"Why not? Are they very young?" She asked. Then added "Has your governess left you?"

"We never had a governess."

"What! No governess! I have never heard such a thing." Lizzy had to suppress her amusement at how appalled Lady Catherine looked. "You must have been neglected. Are any of your sisters already out? The younger ones may still benefit from a governess."

"All, ma'am." Lizzy smiled.

"All!" If she was appalled earlier, she was beside herself now. "All five daughters out at once?! How very odd! And you only the second. The younger ones out before the elder ones are married! Your younger sisters must be very young?"

"My youngest is only five and ten. Same as Mariah. Perhaps _she_ is too young to be out. But really, ma'am, I think it would be very hard upon younger sisters to not have their share of society and amusement, because the elder may not have the means or inclination to marry early. The youngest has as good a right to the pleasures of youth as the eldest. Being held back for such a motive would hardly promote sisterly affection or understanding."

"Upon my word," said her ladyship, "you give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person. Pray, what is your age?"

"With three younger sisters grown up," replied Lizzy, smiling, "your ladyship can hardly expect me to own it."

Lizzy suspected with some amusement that she was perhaps the first who dared to be impertinent with the Lady, and conceded that she was indeed twenty when Lady Catherine guessed so. 

The party after dinner was divided up into two tables- of Quadrille and Casino, and Lizzy again found no conversation in her table for Mrs Jenkinson kept fussing about Miss de Bourgh and Mariah was still anxious. On the other table, Lady Catherine spoke incessantly about everything ranging from Charlotte's cows and chickens to anecdotes about herself. By the time one of the carriages was called for the guests to return home, Lizzy had no energy left to praise it as Mr Collins clearly expected everyone to. 

While she was beginning to lose any interest in Rosings, two gentlemen miles away were talking about the same estate. 

"Richard expects he'll reach London by tomorrow. We shall set forth three days later then." Darcy said. Everyone present knew of his feelings regarding the annual Easter visit.

"Maybe you should bring Anne with you when you return." Georgiana said, "though she says she has a few friends there, it must be lonesome."

"I will try. But heaven knows aunt will take the smallest of signs and twist it into confirmation of our impending marriage." 

"That will surely be a problem eh? We don't want Miss Elizabeth getting the wrong information." Henry very unhelpfully quipped. Darcy wondered why the man seemed to always be in his house to plague him thus. 

Ever since the two had known Jane Bennet, Georgiana often met her during visits to the park or occasionally the theatre. On one such meeting, when she mentioned her brother going to Kent for Easter, Jane happily said her sister was at Kent as well. From there, it did not take much effort for Georgiana to find where Elizabeth was. Henry perhaps was more vocal in teasing him just for fun, but his reactions had led Georgiana to suspect her brother truly did hold an affection for the lady, though she was by no means sure of how strong those feelings were. Nevertheless, she had heard enough of Elizabeth from Jane and Charles to be prepared to like her.

"Do you have nothing worthwhile to say? Aren't you supposed to be busy courting someone?" Darcy asked Henry.

"Ah. That is to keep my mother off of trying to get me married for a while," he laughed. "But actually, I came because I do have something important to tell."

"The library?" Darcy asked, with a slight glance at Georgiana.

"No. It's better this way. There's a Mr Arden from Manchester looking for information on Wickham. His men tracked the debts back and wrote to my solicitor a few days ago since officially I paid them off."

"And?"

"Looks like Wickham is courting his niece, and I couldn't not warn him. So I got the solicitor to write back saying I paid them because of my sentiments towards my uncle who was his godfather, but that I would certainly not do it again. And if his niece is to accept his suit, then to settle whatever her fortune would be into a trust accessed only by her."

"I think that is the best for now." He conceded. Not realising that he had again mistaken how Wickham's mind worked.

Wickham was determined not to let the opportunity slip away. Even if the lease of Netherfield was going to be renewed, he detested the hold Darcy had over him. Mary King had no sisters, and only one brother with a comfortable estate who was sure to provide for his sister, apart from the fortune she already had. He was still sure of getting Darcy to provide some more money and perhaps combined with the rest, he would buy an estate. Darcy made running one sound like a lot of work, but surely that was because he meddled into the steward's role too much. No, he would leave the work to people who are supposed to work, and focus on the comfort and pleasure instead. Like the maid yesterday. Now only if she didn't go around prattling about it. But then, words of servants did not make much of a difference.

Nevertheless, he was determined to obtain the ten thousand pounds. So it was vexing when the silly girl's parents kept stalling due to her uncle's opinions. An elopement then? It wouldn't take much effort to convince her. But he will have to think out the arrangements.

Meanwhile, Mr Arden went to confront his sister and brother-in-law with the letter from the Viscount, and soon the family was in an uproar. When a maid was sent to fetch Mary, the young lady's protestations on behalf on her lover can well be imagined. But her parents were convinced to not risk such a future for her. Surely she could find better suitors. And so it was determined to send her off to Manchester before any serious harm befell.

______________________________________

Note: last chapter this year, and i decided on getting Wickham out of the way _for now_ so i can focus on the Rosings episode without too many subplots. And speaking of Wickham, how would you like his storyline to end? Do drop your opinions, for i'm still undecided and it'll be really helpful. 

And a happy new year to everyone! May you have a lovely time and loads of happiness!!


	31. Spring

Sir William stayed only a week, but his visit was long enough to convince him of his daughter's being most comfortably settled. While Sir William was with them, Mr Collins devoted his mornings to driving him out in his gig, and showing him the country. The women spent their time agreeably in Charlotte's parlour towards the back of the residence. On one such morning, Lizzy was pleasantly surprised when Miss de Bourgh was announced by the maid. 

"Pray forgive me for intruding with no notice, but Mrs Jenkinson is not with me today and I hoped you wouldn't mind me too much." she said with a small smile to Charlotte. Going by Charlotte's own smile, she certainly did not mind. 

"Oh please, you're always welcome here."

"I do apologize to you too, Miss Bennet, for being so reticent on our first meeting. I fear I do not present well in company."

She did not stay long, but the half of an hour she spent made it evident to Lizzy that the poor girl was very awkward and shy. Where her mother was domineering and proud, she seemed genuinely to value Charlotte's company and conversation. And while she was physically rather small and frail, she had an intelligent, sensible mind. It was easy to like her, provided one knew and judged her for herself and not as her mother's daughter. 

When she took her leave, Lizzy couldn't help express her surprise to her friend.

"I did not think she would be thus."

"Did you think her very cross and somber, with all her dark colours?" Charlotte joked.

"Goodness no. I rather did not quite know what to think of her. She's hardly anything like her mother."

"I was quite surprised too at the beginning. But think of it this way, what if Jane or Mary were kept isolated from society and disallowed any kind of activity for nearly twenty years? And with such domineering authority too. It is not surprising she's quiet as a mouse usually."

This was quite a distressing thought to Lizzy, whose own family and home was always alive with sounds and activities. She had always had her siblings, friends, freedom. And most of all, she had parents who cared. To be sure, her mama was almost always complaining of her, but she was also the one fluttering around her bedside whenever she fell ill, fretting about her whenever she got hurt, and always had a good word to say of her if anyone else tried saying anything against her daughter. Somehow, it was nigh impossible to think of Lady Catherine being gentle. 

The days soon fell into a pattern, and Lizzy came to know more of the people around her. Charlotte deftly encouraged her husband in his endeavours with his books and his gardens, such that the husband and wife both found much to keep themselves occupied and happy throughout the day, though never much in the company of the other. They were frequently invited to Rosings for tea. Miss de Bourgh came by often, mostly when returning from Hunsford village. She almost always stopped to talk at the gate, but was only prevailed upon to visit them when Mr Collins or Mrs Jenkinson was not around. As Lizzy found out, she hardly talked at all around her mother or companion. And since it was difficult enough for anyone to manage a few words in the face of Mr Collins's verbosity, she found it understandable that Anne never managed to say anything around him.

Lady Catherine too was hardly just an indolent aristocrat. Whenever any of the cottagers were disposed to be quarrelsome, discontented, or too poor, she sallied forth into the village to settle their differences, silence their complaints, and scold them into harmony and plenty. When she condescended to visit the Collinses, she always found fault with the arrangement of the furniture; or detected the housemaid in negligence; and if she accepted any refreshment, seemed to do it only for the sake of finding out that Mrs Collins's joints of meat were too large for her family.

Nevertheless, Lizzy enjoyed her stay. Letters from both Longbourne and Gracechurch Street were welcome. Her father wrote in his characteristic witty way. Jane's happiness was evident in all her letters. And the revival that spring brought with it was beginning to show in the little changes in nature. Truly, she was happy. Only sometimes, she wished she had someone to implicitly share all of the joy with. 

Her favourite walk, where she frequently went was along the open grove which edged the side of the park closest to them. There was a nice sheltered path there, which no one seemed to value but herself, and where she felt beyond the reach of Lady Catherine's curiosity. On one of her walks, when she had gone with Mariah, she met Anne. The heiress was not out for a walk, and was instead sat under one of the trees, a diary in her hand. Lizzy moved towards her, once again wondering on how curiously like Mary but still different she appeared.

"Miss de Bourgh, I am sorry for intruding," she smiled.

"It is no intrusion at all, and I wouldn't mind a bit of company if you would care to sit for a while."

Mariah was a little unsure, but Miss de Bourgh kindly asked her if she would like to go pick wildflowers with Jenny, and that was when Lizzy noticed the young, pretty girl in the meadow closeby. She looked a little too ruffled and exuberant to be a proper lady's maid in the service of Lady Catherine, but perhaps that was why they were all the way out here too. Mariah was quite happy to scamper off and join the other girl in her fun.

"You remind me of one of my sisters," said Lizzy, trying to make some conversation.

"By what I know of you and your eldest sister in London, I shall take that as a compliment," she smiled back.

"You know of Jane??"

"My cousin, Georgiana Darcy, writes to me often from town. She is quite fond of Miss Bennet, it seems. Fitzwilliam thinks they are quite similar in some ways."

"He did mention so. We seem to have a lot of mutual acquaintances, do we not?"

"We do. And I admit I was curious to know you because of it all."

"And do I live up to all the accounts of impertinence?" she joked.

"Some of my cousins are coming in a few days. Maybe they can give a more detailed account for having known you for so long." 

It wasn't too difficult to talk of the people they both knew, and the time passed away pleasantly.

A few days later, the quiet and peaceful atmosphere in the parlour was suddenly jarred when Mr Collins burst into the room. He was visibly excited, and exclaimed- 

"Lady Catherine's Easter guests are arrived! Make haste! Oh, to think they would be kind enough to pay us a visit so soon! And the son of an Earl-"

While he was caught up in his musings, the doors opened to let in two gentlemen. Mr Collins seemed very undecided whether he should be awed that Lady Catherine's nephews came to call on him so early, or to be elated at his apparent importance due to such notice bestowed upon him. Mariah's attention immediately rivetted on to the fine tall man in the scarlet coat, and Charlotte as usual was left to manage the situation as the only sane person around. 

Elizabeth found herself surprised at meeting Mr Darcy so unexpectedly. She knew he was to visit, and knew they must meet in the coming weeks, but had not anticipated a sudden unannounced visit. It was the first time seeing him after they parted in Hertfordshire, and the resurfacing memories of Lydia and Mr Bennet both teasing her about the man certainly did not help her now. But she never faltered in the face of any challenge, and smiled at him when his eyes met hers. The gesture was reciprocated, and Lizzy felt the awkwardness melt away. 

"Mr Darcy," she greeted, dropping a curtsey.

"Miss Bennet," he replied, with a slight bow.

And with another little smile, she knew that they were back to where they had left off, with their perhaps unconventional friendship.


	32. Cousins

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was introduced to the ladies, and everyone settled themselves into the parlour. He was a welcome addition. Though not as handsome as his cousin, he had a charm of his own. Sandy blonde hair with fair eyes, and ready extroversion made him a stark contrast to his cousin's dark colours and reserve. 

He entered into conversation with readiness and ease, and talked very pleasantly. Mr Darcy remained quiet for a while, before inquiring Elizabeth about the health of her family. He also informed him that Jane and her Uncle's family were all well when he last met them. In turn, Lizzy enquired him of his family and they stayed conversing thus, catching up on news from each other about mutual acquaintances.

As enjoyable as the visit was, the gentlemen had to leave soon. The week led up to Easter, and the Collinses were predictably not invited to Rosings, now that the Lady had other, more important, guests. The Colonel though was a frequent and welcome visitor. Charlotte and Lizzy enjoyed his conversations and Mariah went as far as to declare him infinitely more gallant than any officer in the regiment she was distressed to leave behind in Meryton. 

One evening, he brought Anne along with him. She seemed visibly more comfortable with her cousin present. "Poor Darcy is obliged to stay with aunt, he's her favourite nephew," he said to them. "I am lucky enough to be the least favourite, and so find myself quite comfortable here" he quipped, eliciting laughter from everyone except Mr Collins. He was perhaps trying to decide what to pity the Colonel for- being Lady Catherine's least favoured, or showing no remorse at such a dreadful situation. 

Later, upon their return, they met Darcy in the hall. 

"Where have the two of you been? I had been looking for you." He asked.

"Went to visit Mrs Collins and her guests," Richard said.

"You could have asked me. I might have wanted to go as well."

"You? Wanted to go visiting people? Are you ill?" He asked with exaggerated mock concern.

"I might very well be, if I have to spend another minute listening to why Pemberley needs a mistress," he said grumpily. "Why does it always have to be me? She's never bothering you with it."

"Oh well, I've got no great estate in need of a mistress." He shrugged nonchalantly. He might have said more but they heard footsteps coming their way. Hearing Mrs Jenkinson's voice, Anne quietly drew her cousins away and out into the garden. 

"Are you sure you wouldn't get into trouble? Scampering outdoors in the evening with such frail health?" Richard laughed, as they rounded a shaded grove and settled down.

"She doesn't know. She thinks I'm resting. And Jenny won't let anyone into my room till I am back." She said with a smile. It was amusing what she managed to do under the nose of her companion without her realising. And perhaps even if she knew she were to be caught, she would still be here, because moments like these were few in the whole year and she cherished them. Perhaps for more reasons than either of her cousins would know.

"So, what was it about you wanting to socialize? I've always seen you run the opposite way up until today." Richard asked. "Is it Mr Collins's charming conversation?"

"You are as insufferable as ever, Rich. Is it so surprising I would want some good society instead of being with aunt all day long? You run away the first chance you get." 

"Oh do stop with your grumbling! Both of you." Anne finally interrupted. "You have been traveling, haven't you? Tell me about it. How was Hertfordshire?"

And thus they spent their evening, hidden away from the rest and sharing their stories from the past months. They had written to each other, but it was different hearing it directly. Richard had tales from his regiment and the new recruits, and Darcy recollected his days in Netherfield. Bingley's endearing romance was shared, and they all agreed that his impulsive nature had taken a good turn when he went to visit his distant cousins. 

Normally a reticent man, Darcy was much more forthcoming when around his cousins who were also some of his closest friends and confidants. Recollecting the past for them was easy, and if he happened to mention a certain lady frequently, they wisely did not interrupt. They were both happy that he had finally found someone who held his attention where none before did. 

As for himself, retelling the past events made him take a closer look at how vast a transformation his feelings had gone through. He was angry and uncomfortable when he began his journey to Netherfield, but it had changed the longer he stayed. It also made him realise how deep an impression Elizabeth Bennet had left upon him. If he had hoped that leaving Hertfordshire would make his feelings diminish, he was entirely wrong.

The lady herself was not entirely immune to such thoughts. The gentleman who first seemed so disagreeable and proud had been a friend when they last parted. Each evening that Colonel Fitzwilliam spent with them was very entertaining, but each time he left Lizzy caught herself hoping the next time he came he might bring along his cousin. 

But the week went by without Mr Darcy paying them a call. The next time they met everyone else from Rosings was during the Easter morning service. When service was done, the congregation broke up into smaller groups, greeting friends and acquaintances. Charlotte stopped to meet some of the women she knew, and Colonel Fitzwilliam came up to them when he spotted them. They were soon joined by the rest of his party, and Lady Catherine issued them an invitation for the evening. 

Needless to say, that was all Mr Collins talked about for the rest of the day. Soon, they joined the party in Lady Catherine's drawing-room. Her ladyship received them civilly, but it was plain that their company was by no means so acceptable as when she could get nobody else. Apart from her though, everyone else was glad of the company.


	33. Easter

Lady Catherine did not pay much attention to her guests, but her daughter and nephews were very cordial. Richard specially was quite happy as he enjoyed good company and conversation. 

He now seated himself by Lizzy and Charlotte. They talked so agreeably of Kent and Hertfordshire, of travelling and staying at home, of new books and music, that Elizabeth had never been half so well entertained in that room before; and they conversed with so much spirit and flow, as to draw the attention of Lady Catherine herself, as well as of Mr Darcy. His eyes had been soon and repeatedly turned towards them with a look of curiosity. Her ladyship, after a while, did not scruple to call out:

"What is that you are saying, Fitzwilliam? What is it you are talking of? What are you telling Miss Bennet? Let me hear what it is."

"We are speaking of music, madam," said he, when no longer able to avoid a reply.

"Of music! Then pray speak aloud. It is of all subjects my delight. I must have my share in the conversation if you are speaking of music. There are few people in England, who have more true enjoyment of music than myself, or a better natural taste. If I had ever learnt, I should have been a great proficient. And so would Anne, if her health had allowed her to learn. I am confident that she would have performed delightfully. How does Georgiana get on, Darcy?"

A mother's affectionate boast of her children was nothing new to Lizzy. Afterall she had heard her mama talk of Jane's beauty or Lydia's liveliness often enough. But it was strange to see Lady Catherine all but ignore her daughter as she immediately turned to Darcy again. It was to him she chiefly spoke throughout the evening.

Mr. Darcy spoke with affectionate praise of his sister's proficiency.

"I am very glad to hear such a good account of her," said Lady Catherine; "and pray tell her from me, that she-

Lizzy's attention drifted away from her words as she turned to Anne. Mrs Jenkinson was again beside her, and Anne looked cross and sickly. Lizzy now thought that perhaps it wasn't her being cross, but rather sad. She looked so much better out in the park or the last time they met. 

She smiled at her, trying again to start a conversation. Charlotte was kind enough to draw Mrs Jenkinson's attention to some other topic. Before she could say anything though, Lady Catherine's voice carried on "-I have told Miss Bennet several times, that she will never play really well unless she practises more-" 

"Do you play the pianoforte often?" Anne softly asked her instead.

"A little. Very little." Lizzy smiled.

"Surely more than I do." Anne smiled back.

"Mary is the one with the musical bent in our family," Lizzy said. "Papa says it's a miracle I managed to learn any of it, since it was difficult enough to get me to sit still long enough to learn anything."

"I would have liked to learn, if I could have. It is likely too late now." She said.

"But it isn't! If your health is no impediment, there is no reason to not enjoy it." Lizzy said.

"I.. but mother would deem it too taxing.." she said. _Everything is always too taxing_ was left unsaid. She knew what she suffered from wasn't a physical ailment, but rather a sense of dejection and acute loneliness. But it was too daunting to directly oppose her mother.

"She doesn't have to know." Richard said with amusement.

"I cannot sneak in a music teacher without mother knowing." She said incredulously. 

"Jeanette is good at it. Why not get her to show you?"

"Mrs Jenkinson would surely tell mother if she found out. I do not want to get Jenny into trouble.."

"--and though Mrs Collins has no instrument, she is very welcome, as I have often told her, to come to Rosings every day, and play on the pianoforte in the little east parlour. She would be in nobody's way, you know, in that part of the house." Lady Catherine said with condescension.

"I think that would be the appropriate place then," Lizzy said with another grin and an arched brow. Anne was slowing coming to see what had caught the attention of the ever elusive Mr Darcy. 

"I.. I shall see." She conceded, before the three of them laughed at their plans catching Darcy's attention again. 

Coffee was brought in and served then. After it was over, Richard reminded Elizabeth of having promised to play for him; and she sat down at the instrument. Anne drew a chair near her. Lady Catherine listened to half a song, and then talked, as before, to only Mr Darcy. He stayed with her, though his attention was clearly not on what his aunt said. Eventually he walked away from her, and towards the pianoforte. Lizzy saw what he was doing, and turned to him with an arch smile. If she missed a key, none noticed or cared.

"Do you mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me?" she said. "I will not be alarmed though your sister _does_ play so well. There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened, and my courage always rises at any attempt to intimidate."

"Certainly not. I have known you long enough to try anything so futile." He smiled. She noticed again, like the first time, how his features opened up when he genuinely smiled.

She laughed at that. "Your cousin will give you a very pretty notion of me, and tell you I study characters to amuse myself with their foibles. I am particularly unlucky in meeting with a person so able to expose my real character, in a part of the world where I had hoped to pass myself off with some degree of credit." She said smilingly to Anne and the Colonel.

"Why don't you tell you what he was like when he visited Hertfordshire?" Anne asked. 

"I doubt he has gotten any better with how he behaves among strangers," Richard said with a grin. "That skill went to me."

"Do you really want to know? It might be unsavoury." She teased.

"I am not afraid of whatever you might say," Darcy said, smilingly.

"The first time of my ever seeing him in Hertfordshire, you must know, was at a ball—and at this ball, what do you think he did? He refused to dance at all, though gentlemen were scarce."

"Oh dear. Did he spend the evening stalking about the edges of the room?" Richard said, holding in his mirth with much difficulty. "You never change."

"But you did eventually make new friends, did not not? I think that is improvement enough." Anne said softly. 

Lady Catherine here again called out, demanding to know what they were speaking of. 

"I'll see to that," Richard muttered, walking away towards Lady Catherine. Anne too went to where Charlotte and Mariah were seated.

"Anne is right. I am glad I made new friends." Darcy said. Whether he ever acted on his feelings or not, Elizabeth would always remain his ideal. And he was happy to have developed a close acquaintance with Jane as well. Apart from how happy Charles was, he was also glad of the influence she had on Georgiana. 

"Me too. I only hope Miss Bingley isn't too disappointed in your recent choice in friends." She teased.

"Oh I rather hope she is. She might then finally deem me unworthy of her attentions."

They laughed at that. How easy and natural it felt, to simply enjoy each other's company. 

The rest of the evening passed much the same. Lady Catherine continued her remarks on everything, and the rest of them found pleasure in their own conversations. Eventually, her ladyship's carriage was called around to convey them home.

_____________________________________________

Note: i'm so sorry for being unable to post last week. So here are two chapters for today. Thank you for being patient with me and reading thus far.


	34. A little help

Elizabeth was sitting by herself the next morning, reading through her letters and meaning to write to Jane when that was done. So engrossed was she with the letters that when she heard the door ring, she did not at first realise that she would need to host whoever it was since she alone was present. She was therefore quite surprised when the maid opened the door and announced a visitor. Mr Darcy, and Mr Darcy only, entered the room.

"Please, do be seated." She said, once she was over the surprise. "I'm afraid everyone else have gone to the village on some business."

"I apologise for intruding. I thought everyone would be within," he said. He seemed astonished too on finding her alone. 

"It's no intrusion at all. It was simply unexpected," she smiled as they sat down. 

"Were you occupied? I can leave-" he began, seeing the papers and ink on the side desk.

"No need. I was simply reading letters from family."

"And what news from Hertfordshire?"

"Mary says everything is as usual. Except that the neighborhood is left a little disappointed with Mr Wickham's sudden removal. He left quite suddenly a week ago."

"Indeed?" he said contemplatively. "I have not heard from him at all for a while now."

In truth, he had wondered what he will need to do in regards to Wickham once the Netherfield lease was over. But surprisingly, Wickham had not contacted him ever since he had left Netherfield after the warning. It would be be best if he simply never heard from him again, but that would be too convenient to be true. Nevertheless, he was relieved from now at not having to deal with him.

"Oh. Then you wouldn't know if he has much idea of ever returning to Netherfield again?" Lizzy asked.

"It is most probable he won't return. The lease was till the end of winter and it is unlikely he will renew it."

"That's a shame. His company will be missed," she said. "Though the lady he was last courting too has left Hertfordshire for Manchester."

"I should not be surprised," said Darcy, "if he were to give it up altogether." He was relieved that Henry's letter had ensured that the lady's guardians were warned.

Elizabeth made no answer. The subject was not preferable to either of them, and Darcy turned the conversation elsewhere.

"This seems a very comfortable house. Mrs Collins must have done a great deal to arrange everything so tastefully when she first came to Hunsford."

"I believe she did—and I am glad to find her so happy in running her own home."

"Mr Collins appears to be very fortunate in his choice of a wife."

"Yes, indeed. His friends may rejoice in his having met one of the very few sensible women who would have accepted him. My friend has an excellent understanding—though I am not sure I consider her marrying Mr Collins as the wisest thing she ever did."

He laughed a little, and then said, "Be that as it may, you yourself have said she is happy."

Their conversation continued till Charlotte and Mariah returned. The tete-a-tete surprised them. Mr Darcy soon took his leave and went away.

"What can be the meaning of this?" said Charlotte, as soon as he was gone. "Lizzy, he must like you a great deal, or he would never have called us in this familiar way."

"It is just as likely that he was here merely to find something else other than Lady Catherine, books, or a billiard-table," she answered. 

Charlotte did not press her point, and Lizzy was content to laugh at the suggestion. In her thoughts, she admitted that she did esteem him and his affection would be quite a welcome compliment, but knew better than to believe him in love with her. No, all that daydreaming was Miss Bingley's speciality. As for herself, she enjoyed his company and knew he did so too. She was content with the present and with their friendship.

Meanwhile, Anne and Richard were hardly as content to sit by and watch as Charlotte. Neither did his visit go unnoticed by them.

"Do you really believe his feelings to be so strong?" Anne asked her cousin, sitting in their secluded spot in the gardens.

"Just a conjecture," he admitted, "but you know him. He won't simply write to Georgie about just another woman he met while travelling. She must have caught his attention in some way."

"Should we not do something to help him then? We are similar, William and I, and if left only to him he'll overthink everything. Neither of us are any good with admitting our emotions."

"True. But we can't go meddling. Perhaps we should wait till he at least admits something to us." 

"And get them more time together in the meanwhile?" They saw Darcy making his way to them as they spoke.

"Hmm. I've got no patience for waiting around though. Maybe I'll just pry it out of him one way or another," he laughed. 

"What are you talking about?" Darcy asked, settling down between them both.

"Was telling Anne how Georgie and I got all the charm in the family while the rest of you didn't." He joked, and got a glare in return.

Colonel Fitzwilliam was already a regular visitor at the Collins home, and now his cousin to accompanied him thither almost every day. They called at various times of the morning, sometimes separately, sometimes together, and now and then accompanied by Anne. 

It was plain that they came so often because they had pleasure in their society. But Charlotte often wondered if Mr Darcy had an added motivation. He had never been very sociable in Hertfordshire, though he had been less reclusive since the arrival of Mr Bingley. And yet, she had not expected him to visit them so frequently. She liked to believe this change the effect of love, and the object of that love her friend Lizzy. He certainly looked at her friend a great deal, and it was an earnest, steadfast gaze.

Whenever they visited, Richard and Anne kept the others occupied leaving Darcy and Elizabeth mostly to themselves. The days passed by thus, with almost everyone most agreeably engaged. The happiest of them all however was Mr Collins who ensured everyone in Hunsford heard at length about how distinguished and favoured he was, since Lady Catherine's nephews were so frequent guests at his house. 

________________________________________________________


	35. Revelations

Elizabeth had always like the outdoors and while she had no fond feelings towards the mistress, she came to love the grounds of Rosings Park quite well. She often went walking within the many lanes in the park. And in the past few days, Mr Darcy too was quite often drawn towards it.

If Lizzy found the meetings unexpected at first, she certainly did not felt any perverseness at it. On one of their early meetings, she had informed him that it was a favourite haunt of hers. When it occurred a second time, and even a third, she could not entirely laugh away Charlotte's suggestion that the gentleman did indeed seek out her company. She also did not fail to notice how unlike his behaviour in the beginning of their acquaintance, on these occasions it was not merely a few formal inquiries and an awkward pause and then away. Instead, he would turn back and walk with her. 

He never said a great deal, but she had come to know him well enough to know that was his usual self. But he was attentive to what she said, and was prepared to engage her on whatever subject caught her fancy for that particular day. It struck her in the course of their third meeting that he was perhaps one of the few people, and certainly the only man outside her family, who did not hesitate to truly argue with her. Most would agree to any opinion of hers to flatter her, or dismiss them because of the notion that a woman's mind would surely be unintelligent. As such, she found that she did admire the man and his understanding quite a lot. Though she wouldn't admit it to Charlotte yet.

The Colonel and Anne too often went to the park, though for them it was mostly to escape the confines of home. And though they left their cousin alone with Miss Bennet most of the time, they had no scruples with teasing him about it later. 

Lizzy was reading Jane's last letter one day as she walked, and dwelling on some passages which proved her to be very happy. Hearing footsteps approaching, she expected to again meet Mr Darcy. But she saw on looking up that Colonel Fitzwilliam was meeting her. Putting away the letter, she smiled and said:

"I did not know before that you ever walked this way."

"Oh we do," he replied, "it is only that Anne and I come this way quite late in the day. I think only Darcy walks this way each morning. But aunt got him this morning before he escaped." 

"The way you talk, she sounds like some fearsome creature all of you are always trying to escape," she joked.

"We do try," he sighed dramatically, "but Darce and Anne got caught so I am left all alone. Are you going much further?"

"No, I should have turned in a moment."

"Then allow me to walk you home. I would like to see Charlotte and Mariah before we leave." He said, offering his arm. They turned and walked towards the cottage together.

"Do you certainly leave Kent on Saturday?" said she.

"Yes—if Darcy does not put it off again. But he has never done this before so something must interest him a great deal to keep him here this time."

_Is this meant for me?_ thought Lizzy, and she coloured at the idea. But, recovering herself, said in a lively tone, "And did you not think to ask him?"

"I did. But he won't tell," he shrugged.

"Oh well, you will simply have to wait to leave then," she said.

"Or I can get Georgiana to summon him. He'll do anything she says." He smiled fondly as he said.

"She is a very charming young lady from all I have heard." Lizzy said. As she spoke she observed him looking at her earnestly; and the manner in which he immediately asked her what she had been told of her confused her a little. She directly replied:

"You need not be frightened. I never heard any harm of her. My own sister is very fond of her. And she is a very great favourite with some ladies of my acquaintance, Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley. I think I have heard you say that you know them."

"Ah yes. And I thought Wickham was the only trouble in Hertfordshire."

"Oh?" said Elizabeth jokingly. "Is he not Mr Darcy's childhood friend?"

"Friend indeed. I wouldn't trust him for anything, that ungrateful man." He said quite angrily which further surprised her for it was a marked contrast to his usual self.

"What is it you mean?"

"It is a circumstance which Darcy could not wish to be generally known, because if it were to get round, it would be an unpleasant thing."

"You may depend upon my not mentioning it."

"I do not think I have the right to reveal all of it. But I will tell you that I have known him since childhood too. And he has paid for all the care that uncle took of him with callous ungratefulness. He was left a living in his godfather's will, but he took a considerable sum of money instead and vanished for some years. We did not mind, since his general behaviour was exactly the opposite of what a clergyman ought to symbolise. He of course gambled and wasted away all of that and then came back to cause trouble. The rest of it I fear is for Darcy to decide to reveal or not."

"Goodness! Mr Darcy had told me that Mr Wickham's past wasn't ideal and he was trying to reform. But I thought it was a few bad habits and not such selfish disdain for the feelings of people who he owes so much to."

Lizzy was left quite disturbed with such a portrait of the man whose first impression had been so charming. Even without knowing anything more, she knew enough to know he was a wastrel and served only the interest of his own self. And Jane had nearly fallen into his grasp! Her lack of fortune then had been a veritable blessing that had kept her safe from an imprudent marriage. 

"He did warn you then?" He asked.

"He did, in a manner," said she, smiling a little. "He only told me that he would not trust his own sister in Mr Wickham's care, and so neither should I. I am glad of it, for the sake of Jane."

"Your sister?! He tried courting her?!" He said incredulously.

"In the beginning."

"And how did that go? From what I hear, she didn't even notice a Viscount's attempts at flirtation because she had eyes only for good old Bingley." He laughed.

"I hope mama never hears of that," she joked.

They continued their conversation until they reached the Collins's cottage. There, shut into her own room, as soon as their visitor left them, she could think without interruption of all that she had heard. 

From what both Colonel Fitzwilliam and Mr Bingley had said, Mr Wickham was not someone any of them wanted to associate with. How much more difficult it must have been for Mr Darcy himself to be placed with him. What could have occasioned such an arrangement? After much deliberation, Lizzy had a sickening feeling that the mess might have Miss Darcy at the midst of it. Colonel Fitzwilliam certainly was anxious about what reports had she heard of the young lady. What if Mr Wickham had tried to charm her? Georgiana Darcy afterall did not suffer from a lack of fortune unlike her own sister, and was so much younger and naive. Her heart ached for the poor man who must have been miserable and alone with such a person for company. No wonder he was so unapproachable and cold. She knew she surely wouldn't be very friendly and nice knowing Jane to be caught in such situations.

Thinking of Jane gave her another reason to esteem Darcy. That he had been involved in reuniting Bingley and Jane she had never doubted, but she now felt it more keenly. If nothing else, she would always regard him fondly for this service.

The agitation and confused feelings which the subject occasioned caused her to want to spend the rest of the evening by herself. She determined not to go to Rosings, where they were engaged to drink tea. Charlotte, seeing that she was really distracted, did not press her to go. She also prevented her husband from pressing her by informing him that her friend had developed a violent headache. Though Mr Collins relented, he could not conceal his apprehension of Lady Catherine's being rather displeased by her staying at home. But there was nothing for it, and Elizabeth was left alone when they all went out.

_______________________________________________________

Note: I am so very sorry for my erratic posting all through january. It has been a strange month for me. But i have sorted through the more troubling aspects and will now post regularly as before. Thank you all so much for being patient with me. And if you have any suggestions or opinions, please do leave a comment. It is a delight hearing from you.


	36. Love and Marriage

Colonel Fitzwilliam was free to spend his morning touring the park, but his cousins unfortunately were not. They had been together before Dawson, Lady Catherine's personal maid, summoned them away on the orders of the Lady. While he had a pleasant time outdoors, eventually meeting Elizabeth, the same could not be said for Anne and Darcy.

"You can be at no loss, to understand the reason why I wish to speak to you both. Your own hearts, your own conscience, must tell you why." Lady Catherine said, seated in her favourite high chair.

"Indeed, you are mistaken, Madam. Is it about the estate ledgers?" Darcy asked. Though they both knew that was the last thing the Lady would think important enough to share with Anne.

"Oh certainly not. You have been handling those for years now, and I trust they're well. No, it is of a rather more important matter. I talk, of course, of your impending marriage."

Darcy felt, rather than saw, Anne shrink further into herself. 

"My character has ever been celebrated for its sincerity and frankness, and in a cause of such moment as this, I shall certainly not depart from it. I declare it is time to solemnise the union."

Neither knew how to answer that, and their silence was taken as agreement by Lady Catherine, who continued:

"You have looked after Rosings for a while now, might as well take formal control of it. And it will not do to dally further for Anne would soon be an old maid then. You need to think on your future, and the future of the estates."

"But aunt-"

"Surely, mother, we can wait a few years more?"

"Nonsense! What good reasons do any of you have to wait any longer?"

"I.. Georgiana. She is still nearly a child and I would like to fulfill my duties to her." Darcy said, despite knowing it was a rather futile effort.

"All the more reason to not wait. She is nearing the age of making her formal debut in society. She needs someone to guide her through it. A man would never know how to handle that part."

_Well neither would I, given I never even got a single proper season,_ Anne thought bitterly.  
"Aunt Ellen can chaperone and guide her. She would know much better than I" she said instead.

"It must be you," her mother insisted. "I have been tolerant and passive all these years for I trusted you to come to the point yourselves. But seeing as you are both yet hesitant, I must prevail."

"What if we do not wish for it?" Darcy finally asked. He and Anne had promised to not inform her of their mutual decision years ago, but he was quite at the end of his tether regarding this. She looked very displeased, but said with tolerable composure:

"Any why would you not? It has been the dearest wish of my sister and I since the moment of your births. And it is most advantageous to you both. Such connections and standing on both sides as to make it very successful. I do not see what you can have to object to." 

"And what if my affections were engaged elsewhere? What if Anne found someone she loved better? Does that not count for anything?"

"Oh do be prudent. Anne knows better than to throw away a highly eligible match for such frivolous notions. And you know better than to forget what you owe to yourself and to all your family." She said haughtily.

"I have always conducted myself in a way that reflects well on my family. I do value my family, and I will not forget what I owe them," he said with determination. It was a subject that had plagued him a lot recently. What he so wholeheartedly wanted and what he thought he ought to want, due to who he was. He did not need his meddlesome, overbearing aunt to remind him of it.

"But this is a decision to be considered by me and Anne, and I do not think either of us are in favour of it immediately." he finished.

_No I don't want to. She doesn't want to. And if you cared you'd stop forcing it on the poor thing_ he wanted to tell. It would certainly be interesting to see how the great lady reacted to such a declaration. But Anne looked so visibly distressed that he dared not incite her mother's anger against her.

"It ought to be so; it must be so, while you retain the use of reason!" She exclaimed. "And what good will putting it off for later do? She'll run the risk of being too old for childbearing. And you might get drawn in by some inferior woman with her arts and allurements in a moment of weakness." 

"I hope you hold a better option of us than that," he said in a very clipped, controlled voice. This was getting worse and he had to stop it. If not for good, then at least for now. She could exert her control on Anne, but not on him. 

"If you'll excuse me, I have some matters to look to that have been left unattended for a while," he said, and left with a bow. 

As soon as he left, he felt bad for leaving Anne alone there. He should have brought her along, but he had been too angry to trust himself there any more. _Arts and allurements of an interior woman indeed!_ If only his aunt knew, that the woman who had engaged his undivided affections had won them precisely because she had never resorted to arts and allurements. No. He had seen enough of that. The lure of wealth, the titles of fathers or brothers, the simpering, the attempts at seduction. Elizabeth Bennet stood out because she wasn't hunting down or trapping Darcy, Master of Pemberley. She engaged Fitzwilliam, be it in talking and laughing at him, or with him. She challenged him, and yet in a way she simply let him be. There were few people who had bothered to really know him for him, and she had been one of them.

He decided to wait for Anne, knowing Lady Catherine would likely vent her anger or frustration on her daughter. And he was right about it.

"And why didn't you insist on it?!" she angrily asked. "This is what you have been raised for."

"He keeps putting it off, insisting you both are undecided. You aren't! You ought to convince him!" she continued without waiting for any response.

"This will not go on much farther. I shall speak to my brother. He shall know how to convince Darcy. And you had better speak up the next time we have this discussion." She concluded, angrily quitting the room to go write a letter to her brother, the Earl.

Anne stayed where she was. _You had better speak up_ , she had been ordered. Could she? 

"I love him.." she said. So quietly that it was barely a whisper. 

But what good would that do? It didn't matter how much she loved him, since it would hardly help the matter at hand. Or please her mother. She had afterall fallen so irrevocably for the one her mother would no doubt declare the _wrong_ cousin.


	37. Promises

Richard Fitzwilliam returned back, humming an old lively tune. He was quite happy, and went looking for his cousins only to find them both in quite opposing moods. One looked like she had been crying or near to it. The other looked more bristled than usual after a morning with their aunt.

"And what has happened? I leave you alone for an hour, and now you both look ghastly." He said.

Usually his quips like these elicited a smile from Anne and a glare from Darcy. Seeing as none seemed to show any improvement, he realised this may be a rather troubling matter.

Upon enquiry, he soon came to know of the subject of their earlier conversation. And by the end of the retelling, he himself was quite distressed.

"I am sorry, Anne. I should not have left you alone after that." Darcy said, once they had finished.

It took him a while to find her after she had quit the room through a different door leading directly outside. And when he did, it was easy to see she had been crying. He was certainly no good at situations like these, he thought. How people like Charles found the exact words to say to make things better, he never could understand. He only had his presence and support to offer, but never knew if that would be enough.

"It isn't your fault," she said. "We decided together to not tell her."

"No. Perhaps I should make it clear that I will never agree. She cannot possibly blame you for my obstinacy?"

"You cannot reason with someone who won't listen to reason," Richard said. "You can reason it ten different ways but I doubt she'll give up on it."

"I think she will be sending a letter to uncle."

"Well father wouldn't take her side. At least he won't force it. So leave the letter be."

"Maybe I can talk to mother.." Anne said very uncertainty.

"Just get married." Richard said. When his cousins looked at him as if he had grown another head he hastily added "To someone else! Look, aunt won't give up with this demand unless one of you is married. At the very least, I'll have some fun watching how she reacts to such news."

"And how are we to manage that," Anne joked. "I'll be lucky enough to have anyone recognise me in society, let alone want me for who I am, instead of a means to get a prosperous estate."

"Perhaps not you, but Darcy already has the undivided attention of the unforgettable Miss Bingley." He said, with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

"How very thoughtful of you," Darcy replied very flatly. At least it got Anne to really laugh ever since the morning.

"But truly, William, there must be someone who has interested you in all these years."

"Well.. I.. " he stammered. Of course someone did interest him. More than merely interest him. But he hadn't anticipated suddenly being questioned about it all and was not prepared for it.

"Out with it, man. You have been getting lost inside your head quite often lately. What is going on in there?"

"Not to mention you have been a lot more social this year. Your acquaintance with Mrs Collins cannot be the only reason you keep going there." 

"Definitely not the reason why you keep looking at her friend so very often too."

"Alright alright. I do think very highly of Miss Elizabeth. There. Are you satisfied?" He huffed. But it was a relief to finally acknowledge it to someone.

"I was nearly beginning to despair of you," Richard laughed. "And how did she manage to do what so many failed?"

"She's.. different," he began, and soon he was pouring out all the emotions he had up till then only prodded in the safety of his own mind. Though it was for his cousins to hear, in a way, it was finally an admission to himself. As though speaking about it all gave it an existence he could no longer deny or hide. 

"And?" piped up both of them together, when he had stopped.

"And?" he repeated, puzzled.

"Are you not going to do anything about it? Clearly you love her a great deal." Anne asked.

"There are.. obstacles."

"What kind?" 

"My family's expectation. The disparity between our situations. My rank and circumstance.."

"You haven't gone and told her all that, have you?!" Richard asked warily.

"Well no. Not yet."

"Thank goodness. I daresay you wouldn't like hearing about how pompous you can be sometimes and neither would she like hearing all that."

"What he means is that are these really too high an obstacle to overcome? She _is_ a gentleman's daughter, so she's an equal is she not?"

"And I thought you had enough income to not need to consider the lady's fortune. In fact, according to society that's solely my problem, being merely a second son."

"I didn't mean it that way. In fact, I agree I don't need to worry about fortune at all. But what about family?-"

"Aunt would be angry no matter who it is. But I can assure you father and mother won't be unreasonable."

"As for the remaining four of us, you know better than to think we'd make any fuss over it." Anne said with a smile.

"Except the good kind of fuss." Richard added with a grin.

"But what of her family?" Darcy asked. His cousins seemed to so easily find a way around all the points he himself had struggled so much with. One one hand, he was happy with the reassurance. On the other, he couldn't help wondering if he truly had been judging everything worse than it was due to his own pride. 

"What about them? Are they against the match?"

"They're.. quite improper" he finally said. He then briefly explained the lack of propriety shown by her mother, her younger sisters - and even on some occasion her father.

"Every family has their own share of ridiculousness. You know we have enough of it in ours. You won't even have to see them often because of the distance."

"And if you would still give up on love despite finding it, then we might as well get married. If you are determined to make yourself miserable and I am destined to be so, then why dally about it."

"You have given me a lot to think on." Said Darcy after a few moments. And he meant to reflect on them all. Had his pride and self importance really made it so difficult for him to see what was truly important? They did make a good argument. He knew that despite what they said, society might not view the matter like they did. But was that really so important?

Meanwhile, with Darcy having left them, Anne and Richard were now left by themselves.

"He's always been rather inept at manoeuvring around emotions, hasn't he?" He said with a fond smile.

"Like you are any better. He never talks about them, and you talk of everything apart from them." Anne remarked.

"Come now, that's simply unfair." He laughed, changing the direction of where that conversation was going. "And what did you mean that you are destined to be miserable?"

"Even if William finds his happiness, it changes nothing for me. I am still a rather bland bird in a gilded cage, and mother will likely find some random titled man for me once she is over her initial anger."

"We won't let it come to that," he said. 

"Actually, if it comes to that, I'll help you jilt the unfortunate Lord and run away into the sunset and freedom, how about that?" he added, making her laugh at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."  
_____________________________


	38. Most Ardently

"Oh it shan't be a problem. I am sure the great lady would understand the situation," Charlotte said, for at least the tenth time, to her husband. They were on their way to Rosings, where they had been invited for tea. But Mr Collins was quite troubled at Elizabeth deciding to stay behind. How anyone could refuse to attend on Lady Catherine, he simply could not understand.

Nevertheless, they were duly shown into the parlour where their hosts were assembled. After the appropriate greetings were exchanged, Lady Catherine did remark on the absence of Miss Bennet.

"My friend, unfortunately, has developed a headache and was obliged to remain at home," Charlotte explained. Lady Catherine remarked that she hoped the young lady would get well soon, and however insincere her words may have been, it was a sentiment sincerely shared by her daughter and nephews.

After the events of the morning, Darcy was eagerly looking forward to spending the evening with Elizabeth. He had spent the rest of the day thinking about what his cousins had said. And he was pained to conclude that he had truly made things much more difficult by his own flawed views of rank and circumstances. He now resolved to look past all of it. Having decided on it, he felt much more at peace with himself. But he was disappointed when the guests did not include Elizabeth Bennet.

And it would have remained so if only Mr Collins had remained quiet. Unfortunately, the man was so concerned that Lady Catherine not feel slighted, that he greatly exaggerated how ill Elizabeth truly was. The result being that at the end of an hour, Darcy was not merely upset, but rather highly alarmed.

He was consequently very taciturn and withdrawn throughout the evening. Seeing how surly he was, Richard pulled him aside at some point to enquire if he would rather not be among guests. When he admitted that he was quite worried, it didn't take much for Richard to convince him to go and see for himself. Sending him off on his way, he made up an excuse for his aunt and guests, telling only Anne of where Darcy had really gone.

Meanwhile, Lizzy had decided to spend her evening reading the letters from Jane. Confused and agitated as she was with all that had been on her mind lately, she turned to the one sister who had always been a sooting presence. She considered writing to her, but what was she to tell? Her musings about Mr Darcy certainly were not things she wanted to share before she herself was sure what she felt.

While settling this point, she was suddenly roused by the sound of the door-bell. Her spirits were a little fluttered by the idea of its being Mr Darcy himself, who might have come to inquire particularly after her. She was almost tempted to laugh at her own silliness, wondering what had happened to her mind to be thinking up such situations, when, to her utter amazement, she saw Mr Darcy walk into the room. 

"Mr Darcy!"

"Pray excuse my intrusion, but are you well?," he immediately began.

"I.. well.. yes," she began, making an effort to get over the surprise. "Yes I am well, thank you."

"Would you like to stay for a while?," she asked a few moments later, realising their conversation had stopped as abruptly as it began. "It was merely a mild headache, you need not have come all this way. Though it is kind of you to do so."

"I am relieved to hear that. Mr Collins made it sound as though you were dreadfully ill." 

Again the conversation had come to a still. Usually, either of them would find something to talk about, but somehow neither seemed to know how to proceed now. 

There had been very few times in life that Lizzy had been swept with such a confusing mix of emotions. She was, without doubt, happy to see him. It had been a long while since she had come to esteem him and found genuine pleasure in his company. Charlotte's occasional teasing aside, she did feel gratified at his attentions. At first, she had thought that he would be another person who was dear to her in the same way that she loved Charles, or Charlotte. Not family, but nearly there. But as time went by, she realised that perhaps it wasn't entirely true.

Spending the evening sorting her own thoughts had made her realise that her feelings for the gentleman were more than she had cared to admit. Esteem and respect she had acknowledged, but the growing affection was new. And just as she was wryly thinking of how she was nearly falling for a man who likely never considered her in that light, in walks the man himself. That he had come himself to specially inquire about her gave her a giddy happiness, only to be replaced by awkwardness at how strongly it affected her. It didn't help that she was now acutely aware that they were quite alone and consequently she was probably blushing due to embarassment. _Really, you're being like Lydia now,_ she mentally chided herself.

Darcy was caught within his own thoughts. He was to leave in a few days, and he disliked the thought of going away. 

Once, some time back, he had resolved to keep his feelings to himself. He had not known what else to do, convinced as he was that it would be against his better judgement to ask for her hand. But now that he had finally seen how true his feelings really were, now that he didn't need to fight against that nagging voice about all the objections, now that he was finally here, with her, leaving was the last thing he wanted to do.

He stood as if to leave, but something kept him rooted there, and after a silence of several minutes, he finally spoke:

"Miss Elizabeth, I have struggled in vain but I can bear it no longer... The past months have been a torment..." 

He did pause, but Lizzy could not do anything more than stare at him in surprise.

"I came to Rosings with the single object of seeing you...l had to see you"

"Me?"

"l've been a fool, you see. I've been one all along. But none of that truly matters. I'm putting them all aside.. .and asking you to end my agony."

"I don't understand.."

"I love you. Most ardently."

The passion underlying that simple statement astonished her beyond expression. 

She stared, coloured, doubted, and was silent. This he considered sufficient encouragement; and the avowal of all that he felt, and had long felt for her, immediately followed. He was not very eloquent, but the affection was clearly carried through. 

"Would you do me the honour of accepting my hand?" he concluded.

_____________________________________________


	39. Pride and Prejudice

Fitzwilliam Darcy, after pouring his heart out, was acutely aware of two things. 

One, that for all the times that Charles Bingley's impulsiveness had exasperated him, he had clearly beaten them all in the last few minutes. He had come here just to be sure she wasn't too ill. And somehow, asking about her wellbeing had ended up in asking for her hand. 

Second, that hers were the most expressive eyes he had ever seen. He had seen laughter, defiance, affection, curiosity, all reflected on those emerald orbs throughout the months spent around each other. And as nerve wracking as it was so wait for her response, he still watched them with as much interest as ever. He thought he saw confusion. Or was it surprise? Had he been too sudden? 

Unbeknownst to him, he was fairly right. Even if she had been indifferent to the man, she would not have been insensible to the compliment. But as it were, she was most certainly not indifferent. She liked him, yes, as she had finally realised just that evening. But was it love? Did she, could she return him all the ardour he had just confessed? She did not doubt his words, for she knew him enough by know to know he meant all of it.

Nevertheless, she had to answer. She tried, therefore, to compose herself to answer him with patience. 

"Mr Darcy, I am sorry to have occasioned pain to anyone, specially to you. It has been most unconsciously done. I had no idea.." she trailed off seeing him look utterly confused. 

"Please, Mr Darcy, let me explain. At the very least, I owe you honesty." She said. "It is quite unexpected. You see, in the beginning, I was sure you found me disagreeable and I was determined to dislike you. But circumstances had made me see how nonsensical it was. And by the time you left Hertfordshire, I was glad to think of you as a friend.

It is easy to notice your pride, and perhaps even an arrogance, in your manners if one does not know you better. But I am glad I got to see beyond that. I have seen your affection and loyalty towards your friend and family. And I know you have helped Jane and Mr Bingley. 

It has been a gradual shift, but I know that my feelings are certainly not as they were on first impression. I do esteem you, and I like you. Only, I would like to know my own feelings a little better. I do not want you, rather, I do not want us to be disappointed later."

Whatever his expectations were, this was not it. At first, seeing her struggle with composure alarmed him that she was not at all pleased. Before, he had never even considered that any woman would refuse to be Mrs Darcy. But then, Elizabeth had always been different. 

When he listened to her explanation though, he had to admit it was only just. She had not known the extent of his feelings. He had always made sure to not show any external signs of whatever he struggled with internally. First, because he was too afraid to admit it to himself, and then he was too afraid of all the perceived difficulties. How then could he expect her to have known? 

But at least he wasn't entirely disappointed. She had not repulsed him. In fact, she harboured no dislike towards him. She even admitted to a preference for him, however slight.

"Where does that leave us then?," he asked. "For if time is all you need, then I'll be waiting for as long as I have hope."

She couldn't help blushing furiously when she admitted that he did indeed. 

Now that the initial awkwardness was gone, and a kind of understanding reached to, they were more comfortable than at the beginning of their conversation.

Darcy was hardly in a mind to return to Rosings, and though Lizzy was happy, she couldn't help teasing him out of habit.

"I must ask, Mr Darcy, does Lady Catherine know you are absconding from her card tables?" she asked, after they had been silent for a few moments.

"Hopefully, there will be enough to keep her distracted," he said. "I do not know what excuse Richard has probably given her, but that's his headache for today."

"So she will not be pleased to know you are here."

"No. It would be unfair to you to not tell, but she would be quite against it if she knew what I am here for. I am sorry but-"

"I know she wants you to marry Anne. Mr Collins has told us about it at least twice weekly. But Charlotte says Anne only talked of it once to her, and that was to deny it."

"It is true. Anne and I realised that neither of us wanted it years ago, but have kept quiet because we fear what aunt might force out of anger or desperation. Richard and I only come every year unfailingly for Anne, or we would have ceased long ago."

"Poor dear. We must get her out." 

He liked how she said _we_ and not _you_. 

"And how do we do that?" he asked, smiling.

"Hmm.. you can distract the dragon, while I run away with the princess," she said, making them both laugh.

They spent some time thus, before the conversation turned to other topics. Lizzy thanked him once again for his warning regarding Mr Wickham, relating to him what Colonel Fitzwilliam had told her that morning. He then told her of the whole of his history with his childhood companion, trusting her with the account of his sister.

Anger at Wickham, and compassion for both Darcy siblings aside, Lizzy was also aware of a sense of disappointment that she had misjudged both the men so erroneously at the beginning. 

"I had been so prejudiced, and am heartily disappointed of myself. I am glad Jane and Mr Bingley helped me overcome it early on. I would be sorry to have lost your friendship due to prejudiced misunderstandings," she said.

"It wasn't without reason," he replied. "I have been a selfish being all my life, in practice, though not in principle. As a child I was taught what was right, but I was not taught to correct my temper. I was given good principles, but left to follow them in pride and conceit. Pride has always been my fault. And I am ashamed to admit that for a long time I thought myself above most. It wasn't until I realised how much I loved you that I had been forced to take a long, good look at what was truly important. What do I not owe you! Love me a lesson, hard indeed at first, but most advantageous. For you, I was properly humbled. Though I must give credit to Richard and Anne for helping me along."

Liberating as it was to finally acknowledge all these, it was quite painful a subject to each, to be dwelt on farther. 

They talked instead of people who had been there to rectify their mistakes, their loved ones. Absently, they both wondered at the Collinses not having returned home yet. At length, when they heard the sound of a carriage, Darcy had to leave. He did not want to be detected, since everyone who knew Mr Collins knew his propensity for not being able to keep anything a secret even if his life depended upon it. He therefore took his leave quietly, taking a different route back, but not before lingering a while longer when he kissed her hand.

Lizzy had just time enough to slip back into her bed before she heard Mr Collins exclaiming about the excellent evening downstairs. She will have to tell Charlotte at least about Mr Darcy's call, but that could wait till the next day.

Darcy meanwhile went back feeling quite at peace. He had not failed, and he meant to succeed. He slipped quietly back inside the imposing building, and made his way to his room. He softly closed his door shut, loosened his cravat, and turned back, only to see both his cousins perched happily in his room.

"By God! What are you both doing here of all places?! And at this time!"

"Compromising dear Anne. What do you think?" Richard intoned from where he sat on a chair, before a pillow hit him square on his face.

"Oh nevermind him. We're here to know how it went." Anne said, thankful for the relative darkness of the room for her otherwise flushed face. 

"Now?"

"Judging by your grin when you came in, you'll be running off to Miss Elizabeth as soon as possible tomorrow. So yes, now. Besides, we didn't delay the Collinses by nearly an hour for nothing." He said.

"And even mother is tired by all that Mr Collins had to say, so we shan't be distributed at all." Anne said.

Darcy therefore was left no choice but to acquaint them with the basics, though his cousins were sure he wasn't displeased about it at the least.

________________________________________


End file.
